Just Like You Imagined
by Ruiner29
Summary: Let's pretend that the letter had never happened, let's pretend that Jordan and Angela never had any history at all..Can Angela Chase really get the man of her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

_He was the only person that could drive me insane , he totally consumed my thoughts day and night and I obsessed about him to the point of stalking, Jordan Catalano possessed me and I needed to like see him, like all the time..._

Angela lay on her bed, listening to the Cranberries song 'Linger'. She had only ever talked with Jordan twice, one time being when he needed to borrow a pen and the second time to remind him what lesson they were actually sitting in.

She was sure that Jordan liked her, I mean, they made eye contact all the time, how could he not feel something for her?

Patty called to her, breaking her thoughts "Angela, hurry up you'll be late for school". She closed her eyes for a few seconds and scrambled off of her bed. She used to detest school, the cliched groups and loneliness felt if you didn't fit in , but since she started hanging out with Rayanne Graff and Rickie Vasquez she finally felt part of the cool crowds.

She grabbed her lunch from Patty and kissed her briefly on the cheek "See you later Mom" she smiled as she sailed out of the house and towards the awaiting school bus.

The bus was crowded and Angela scoured the aisles looking for a free seat. The only one available was next to one of Jordan's friends.

She slowly sat down next to him and he screwed up his face in disgust. "hey" she said quietly as she tucked her hair behind her ears, the atmosphere was so tense she could cut it with a knife. Shane glared at her and moved closer towards the window away from any skin contact with her "Hey" he mumbled as he turned up his stereo and leant his head back on the seat adjusting his earphones.

Angela took out her history book from her backpack and pretended to read it, anything to make it look as though she wasn't bothered about the hostility Shane was showing towards her very presence near him.

Shane looked at her work from the corners of his eyes, he noticed that Angela had finished the assignment he was supposed to do three days earlier. "Fuck, I forgot about that" he muttered. Angela looked up at him, surprised that he had spoken.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at his face.

Shane took off his headphones and looked around to make sure no-one was watching him interact with her, he then nodded towards her homework " I like, totally forgot about doing that..It's due in today right?" he asked her.

Angela smiled shyly " yea, I like only managed to finish it last night"

Shane shook his head "That'll be another fail, one more and I'll be suspended" he mumbled. He sighed deeply and put his headphones back on.

Angela smiled to herself. _Jordan's friend actually spoke to me _she thought as she looked at page after page of her finished assignment.

She coughed and gently tapped his arm, Shane flinched and took his headphones off once again, irritated that she had dared to touch him "What?" he asked a little impatiently.

"I was thinking, if you could like, maybe get an extension..I'll like..do the assignment for you if you want" she offered, waiting for his response.

Shane frowned and thought for a few seconds. "You'll like do that for me?" he asked.

Angela smiled, keen to get on his good side " sure, I mean...If you want.."

Shane's frown turned into a satisfied smile "Sure, that'd be awesome, it'd sure as hell save my ass from being suspended" he smiled gratefully.

Angela sighed with relief, pleased to be making headway with him "well, get the extension and then give me your history book later..I'll like do it tonight"

Shane smiled at her "Your name's Chase right?" he asked her unsure that that was in fact her name.

"Yea, Angela. Angela Chase" she smiled._ He knows my name, Jordan must have mentioned me _she thought. She sat back into her seat smiling to herself.

"Yea I remember the teacher calling out for you one time" he shrugged. Angela's heart sank._ Okay, maybe Jordan hadn't mentioned me after all _she thought.

Shane stood up and shuffled past her to get off of the bus " Thanks Angela, I'll see you later" he smiled as he walked away from her.

They got off the bus and headed into Liberty High, hordes of students filed past her but Angela was only looking out for one face.

She couldn't see him anywhere and she resented herself for feeling like she did about him. Rayanne and Rickie ran up to her and threw their arms around her, enfolding her in a small group hug. " Angelica" smiled Rayanne as she took the lolly out of her mouth. Rayanne was always eating candy or chewing gum , it would be odd to see her without it.

"Hey Rayanne" she smiled as she put her arm through hers. "Hey Rickie" she kissed Rickie on the cheek and put her other arm through his. They walked as a threesome through the coridoors of the school.

Rayanne laughed " We like look like the Tin-Man, Scarecrow and Dorothy from the Wizard Of Oz ". Rickie laughed and started singing "_we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of OZ", _Angela laughed and playfully hit Rickie on the arm.

Just as they approached the lockers, Angela's heart leapt into her throat and her mouth went dry _Oh my god, there he is! _She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Jordan leant against his locker. He was without a doubt the most beautiful man she had ever seen, with chin length Brown hair and the most piercing Blue eyes, he had a well defined jaw and beautiful edible lips. She sighed and looked at him longingly.

Jordan rubbed the back of his head and felt as though he were being watched. He looked at the girl staring at him and a small smile formed on his mouth.

_If I keep staring at her she'll look away, she'll go all shy and tuck her hair behind her ear. She looks real cute when she does that_ he thought as his eyes burned into hers.

Angela felt herself blush and tried to look away from his captivating gaze, she saw him slightly raise his eyebrows and immediately looked to the floor, tucking her hair behind her ear as she did it.

Jordan's smile turned into a huge grin _that's my girl_ he thought to himself as he slowly shook his head. He watched her back away from him and practically crash into the girls bathroom door. She fumbled with her coat trying to salvage any dignity she may of had left and rushed into the safety of the bathroom away from his stare.

He watched Rayanne and Rickie follow behind her and furrowed his brow _She hangs with that Graff chick, she's my link to talking with her _he thought to himself.

Shane slapped Jordan on the back, diverting his stare from the girls bathroom to Shane's grinning face.

"Yo Catalano, how's it going man?" Shane asked casually.

"Yea it's all good" he answered.

Shane leant back against the lockers and shook his head laughing " man it's only 9am and I've had my ass saved already today" he smiled.

Jordan looked up at him , not really paying attention to what he was saying as his mind was still on Angela "Huh? what you on about dude?"

Shane wiped his jaw and smiled " That Chase chick is gonna do my homework, you know, the weird chick that like drools over you all the time dude..She's like offered to do my history assignment for me" he grinned, savouring his forthcoming victory over a possible suspension.

Jordan's eyes widened. _I can't believe Shane has found it so god damned easy to like..talk to her! _he thought a little enviously."Shane, Angela's not weird okay.."

Shane frowned, shocked that his friend knew her name "Whatever man" he smiled as they both headed for their first class of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela was sitting by the window in her maths class. She wasn't really paying attention to the equations being written on the blackboard as her eyes were staring at the figure leaning on a car in the car park. Jordan hardly ever attended any of his classes, Angela sighed _If he like actually went to all of his classes, I'd be with him pretty much all day.._

"Miss Chase, pay attention please, you'll be quizzed on these sums tomorrow" scolded her teacher. Angela's thoughts snapped back to her lesson and she nodded "Sorry sir" she whispered.

Jordan was sat on his car hood smoking a cigarette, he had skipped three lessons so far, he only really attended Physical Education and English. Things like Science, Math and socialology didn't really interest him.

As he threw his cigarette butt to the ground he saw Rayanne Graff heading towards him.

"Hey Catalano" she smiled " Have you seen Tino? He was supossed to pick me up today but I'm going to Angela's house instead"

Jordan shrugged "I'll let him know you've changed plans, If I like..see him or whatever" _She's going to her house, oh man..I wonder what her bedroom is like_?he thought.

Rayanne smiled and put a piece of gum in her mouth. "Thanks Catalano" She turned to walk away from him. "Hey Graff" she turned to Jordan's voice " Yea?" Jordan scratched the back of his head and looked to the floor.

"So Tino's having a party on Friday...I guess you'll be going right?" Rayanne smiled "Since _when _have I missed one of Tino's parties?"

Jordan smiled and nodded "You can bring your friend as well if you want to..Angela..that's her right?" he lied pretending to not care.

Rayanne grinned knowingly "Yes Angela, don't pretend you don't know who she is Catalano" she joked.

Jordan frowned and became defensive and cold " I don't know what the fuck you are on about Graff, I was just like..making conversation or whatever.."

Rayanne winked at him and laughed "Sure you were Catalano"

Jordan turned his back on her and lit another cigarette.

Angela watched in fascination as Jordan and Rayanne were talking _why can't i do that? _she thought to herself.

Every-time she came close to talking to him she would get too nervous and stutter. She turned to Jelly whenever he was near her and she envied Rayanne's capability to talk to anyone and everyone.

Rayanne was confident, Angela wasn't.

As the bell signalled the end of maths Angela sighed with relief, she hadn't revised for the following days test and was prepared for failing.

As she headed for her next lesson Shane ran up behind her. "Hey Chase, here's that book.." he said handing her his history book.

"Oh right, thanks..I'll get it back to you first thing in the morning" she smiled, pleased she could help.

Shane smiled "It's actually kinda cool of you for doing this for me" he smiled as he slapped her back and headed for the bathroom.

Jordan was stood next to Angela's locker. He tried to act casual but inside he felt nervous, it never happened often and he wasn't so sure he liked it.

Angela took a deep breath, she had to bite the bullet and at least _try_ to act like a functioning human being around him.

"Um..hey" She said as he just stood there staring at her. Her stomach was doing back-flips and her heart was racing.

"Hey" he replied trying to sound indifferent. He looked into her eyes _those eyes are so green, so bright..she's like flawless or something _he thought.

Angela's mind was blank, she kept staring at Jordan's lips wanting to kiss him. She was desperately trying to think of something to say to break the uncomfortable silence they were both trapped in.

"So I saw you talking to Rayanne.." she started. Jordan looked at the floor "Yea, she like wanted me to pass on a message to Tino or something" he shrugged.

Angela's heart was leaping _I'm having a conversation with him, a real conversation! _She relaxed a little "Yea she's like coming to my house" she grinned.

"That's cool" he said simply, looking at his fingernails. Jordan coughed and then said "So Tino's like having a party on Friday, I told Graff that you guy's should like go ..."

Angela was gazing at his lips once again _I want to kiss him.. "_I'd like really love to go..but I don't know if my parent's would let me" she replied._ OH shit! Now I sound like a baby, nice one Angela _she mentally scolded herself. She looked to the floor wanting it to swallow her up.

Jordan was biting his thumb nervously, without thinking he instinctively reached out his hand and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. _Her hair is so fuckin soft.. _

She looked up at Jordan in surprise _did he really just do that? _He immediately pulled his hand away and shoved it into his jacket pocket. _FUCK _he thought , embarrassed at his reaction. He gulped and looked to the floor. "Well whatever you know? Whatever happens happens" He smiled nervously "Laters" and walked quickly away from her.

Angela stood there stunned, a huge grin on her face. She felt as if she were floating _he touched my hair, he actually touched me._


	3. Chapter 3

Rayanne Graff and Sharon Cherski were applying their make-up in the girls bathroom. Sharon grimaced at Rayanne as she pulled at her eyelid trying to get as much eye-liner on it as possible.

"You know Graff" she sighed "I will never understand why Angela dropped hanging with me in favour of you"

Rayanne looked at her and smirked "Well Cherski, I know how to have a good time, maybe if you loosened up a bit, Angela would pay you more attention" she smiled smugly.

Sharon frowned "Look Graff, there's stuff you don't know about me...For your Information I _do_ know how to have a good time"

Rayanne looked at Sharon with curiosity "Okay then, spill it, I'm all ears"

Just as Sharon opened her mouth to reveal a few secrets about herself Angela burst into the bathroom.

"Oh my god Rayanne, you wont believe what Jordan Catalano has just done" she squealed excitedly. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sharon standing with Rayanne.

"Oh..um..Hi Sharon" she smiled weakly. She couldn't help but feel awkward around her, it was a shame because they grew up together but Sharon just wasn't on her wavelength any-more and they had drifted apart, each finding new friendships.

Sharon looked to the floor " Hey Chase..So I- um better go, I have drama class...see ya later" Rayanne sighed and pouted "Oh don't go Cherski, things were about to get juicy.."she laughed as Sharon made a quick exit from the bathroom.

Angela frowned at Rayanne, not sure if she liked her new best friend talking to her former best friend, it was weird. "So, what were you guy's talking about?" she asked, interested to know what Rayanne and Sharon could possibly have in common.

Rayanne waved her hand dismissively "Oh never mind that..What about Catalano?" she asked, eyebrows slightly raised.

Angela took a deep breath "we like had a conversation" she gushed "he _tucked _my hair behind my ear for me, like oh my god Rayanne, his fingers touched me!" she squealed hardly able to contain her excitement.

Rayanne laughed and shook her head in frustration " I don't know why you guys don't like get it on already.." she sighed.

Angela smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, remembering Jordan's touch. Rayanne was staring at her intently.

Angela began to feel a little uneasy, "What?" she laughed "Have I something on my face?"

Rayanne cupped her hands on Angela's face. "You are like, so beautiful and you don't even realise it..You don't like enhance your features...oh my god Angela, I have a great idea...Let's dye your hair tonight okay?" She was getting excited Rayanne loved to do make- overs.

Angela shook her head, unsure that dying her hair would be a good idea " I don't know Rayanne, I mean..What if i don't like it?" Rayanne rolled her eyes " If you don't like it we'll dye it back to it's normal mousy bland brown" she smiled, her eyes bright with enthusiasm for her new project.

"Okay, we'll dye it.." she said, resigned to the fact that Rayanne would indeed get her way as she always did.

"Yay!" squealed Rayanne as she pulled Angela into a hug.

"I'm telling you Angelica..Jordan will be blown away by the time I'm finished with you!" she squealed.

_I really hope you're right Rayanne _thought Angela as she tried to escape Rayanne's death grip of an embrace

"Rayanne, I can't like breathe" she laughed. Rayanne grinned and released her from the hug "Sorry, I got excited"

Shane and Jordan were standing outside Jordan's car. School had finished for the day and the boys were glad to be out of there.

"Man, school really sucks dude" Shane moaned. Jordan nodded in agreement "Yea..this place pisses me off"

Shane sat on the hood of the car " I got that chick to do my assignment, so my Dad will be pleased at least. I mean, she's like real brainy so she's sure to get me a good grade"

Jordan looked at Shane and frowned slightly " Shane, you shouldn't like _use _people like that man, it's not right dude"

Shane scowled "Jordan she like _offered _to do it for me okay, I didn't like force her into it or whatever.."

Jordan lit a cigarette and rubbed his eyes. "She is real smart though" he said quietly. Shane laughed "Jordan she's a geek man..most geeks _are _smart dude"

_she's not a geek, she's beautiful and smart and she's like different from all the other girls in this fuckin place _he thought. He hated to hear Shane put her down like that.

"Well yea..Geeks are smart..they're not losers like us.." he sighed. He knew there would be no point in defending Angela too much to Shane because he'd only get suspicious and wind him up.

"Who are you calling a fuckin loser Catalano..." Shane joked as he playfully punched Jordan in the arm.

"Let's get out of this place Shane, I'm sick of being here" Jordan looked around one last time for Angela _I can't like..keep waiting around after school hoping to see her..it's like pathetic _he thought as he climbed into his car.

"Let's go man" said Shane impatiently.

Jordan started his engine and as he pulled out of the car park he saw Angela and Rayanne coming out of the school, he tilted his rearview mirror to get a better look at her. She was laughing and looked as though she didn't have a worry in the world.

_I gotta stop thinking about her, I'd be no good for her.. _he thought as he drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Rayanne looked casually around Angela's dining room, observing every picture with a sad kind of envy.

"Angela, you're looking so cute in this picture, all small and clutching on to your dads head for fear of falling off his shoulders"

Angela walked over to the photo Rayanne was transfixed with "Yea, I was 7 there, we went to a carnival and my dad carried me around all day on his shoulders" she smiled at the memory.

Rayanne sighed "You're so lucky Angela, my dad never took me anywhere when he was around" her voice sounded full of sadness.

Angela put her arm around Rayanne's shoulder _I've always taken my parents for granted, I've never counted myself as lucky but I guess I am, I wouldn't cope without my dad _she smiled at Rayanne "we'll go to a carnival together Rayanne, maybe you can come along with us next time we go"

Rayanne laughed "Yea, your parents would _love _that I bet"

Graham was in the kitchen making their dinner he loved cooking and as much as he loved his wife, she couldn't cook for shit compared to the dishes he created.

"Girl's go wash your hands, I'm about to serve up" he shouted, adding some final seasoning to his lasagne.

Danielle was already sat at the table as they entered the kitchen, she was nibbling on a bread-stick and chatting about her day to a half interested Patty.

"So Mom, can I go..on the field-trip? Emma's going and she said she'd be my partner"

Patty sighed, Danielle had been asking about the field- trip to the National History Museum for the last two weeks.

"Danielle, I've already told you..Yes! Stop going on about it, it wont arrive any sooner with your asking about it"

Rayanne smiled at Angela's younger sister she wished she had a sibling to annoy her and resented being an only child.

"It's awesome that museum Danielle, you get to see loads of old dinosaurs" she said.

Danielle looked up at Rayanne and smiled cheekily "What...Older than my Mom?" she laughed as Patty shot her one of her stern looks.

Graham served them all a plate of his lasagne and they all started eating. Rayanne was ravenous, very rarely did her own mother actually cook a proper meal.

"This is fantastic Mr Chase, thanks" she said with her mouthfull.

Graham smiled at her and replied "You're more than welcome Rayanne, and call me Graham..Mr Chase sounds so formal" he laughed.

Rayanne smiled shyly and nodded before shoving another fork full of food into her mouth.

Angela was playing with her food, swirling her fork absent mindedly around her plate. She was building up the courage to ask her mother if she could get her hair dyed.

"So Mom, I was wondering if I could like..Dye my hair or something..tonight before Rayanne goes home..Can I?"

Patty looked up from her plate and frowned "Angela you have lovely hair, why would you want to change it?"

Angela sighed and looked at Rayanne as if to say see, told you so.

She looked back to her mother determined to get an answer "Mom, I'm fifteen...I'm supposed to dye my hair..It's what us teenagers do y'know?"

Patty shook her head slowly deliberating whether she should agree or not. Before she had time to answer Graham spoke for her.

"As long as it's not bright Green I can't see a problem Angela, I mean..It's not like it's a piercing or something is it?" he said looking at Rayannes nose stud.

Rayanne looked down to her food in silence smirking, she remained silent.

Angela gave her dad a grateful smile "Thanks dad"

Patty looked at Graham with slight annoyance in her face, Graham shrugged and continued to eat his food.

After their dinner Rayanne and Angela were in the bathroom, Rayaane was putting on gloves as Angela was wetting her hair.

"Are you like _sure_ this will look alright?" she asked Rayanne, fear of the unknown taking her over.

"Angelica it'll look awesome, trust me" she smiled and she mixed the dye containers.

Angela positioned herself on the toilet seat as Rayanne started to slather her hair with bright red hair dye. Angela took the box off of the sink and read it aloud "Crimson Glow" _this better not turn out bright orange, if it does I'm never going to school again _she thought to herself.

Rayanne peeled off the gloves and with a triumphant grin turned to admire Angela's blood red hair. "Okay I'm done, leave it on for 40 minutes and then we'll wash it out"

"Um, thanks" said Angela still nervous about a possible hair disaster.

Around 20 minutes later Danielle poked her head around the bathroom door to see what was happening.

"Oh wow Angela, the bathroom looks as if someones been murdered" she laughed. "Mom's gonna kill you when she sees the state of this" she said looking around the bathroom in amazement.

"Chill out little girl" laughed Rayanne "we'll clean it all up and your Mom will be none the wiser" she smiled confident that the bathroom would be restored to it's pristine White condition.

Danielle sauntered off shaking her head as she went. Rayanne laughed. "Angela your baby sister is so cute"

Angela rolled her eyes "She's annoying Rayanne, take her home with you by all means" she said , her voice deadly serious.

Angela began to wash the dye out of her hair, the porcelain bathtub staining a blood red, without thinking she stood up and flung her head back to get hair out of her eyes and tiny spatterings of dye went all over the bathroom walls.

"Oh shit!" she cried, looking at the mess she had created " Quick Rayanne grab some tissues, we've got to get this stuff off the walls before it drys"

The girls managed to wipe pretty much all of the dye from the walls, the only evidence left was in the form of a huge tide-mark staining the bathtub.

Rayanne looked at Angela nervously " Um, normal cleaning solution should remove that" she said with uncertainty in her voice.

Angela took a deep breath "It better Rayanne, or my mum _will _actually commit a murder" Rayanne laughed nervously and began to dry Angela's hair.

Angela admired herself in the mirror, her hair looked really good and she smiled impressed with what she saw.

"Oh my god, that so suits you" screeched Rayanne. "You should so stay like that"

_I look so different, how can a change of hair colour like change the way you look so dramatically?_ she thought to herself.

She loved it, she looked slightly older and the Red bought out the Green of her eyes making her face more well defined.

"Thanks Rayanne, I _love _it" she smiled as she kissed her on the cheek.

Rayanne sat back and smiled, pleased that she had done a good job " You're welcome Angelica, I've got to go now though, my mom will freak if I'm late home"

She kissed Angela on the cheek and ran down the stairs shouting a quick goodbye to Patty and Graham.

Angela brushed her hair once more and went into her bedroom. She flung herself down on her bed and once again started the history assignment that she had done the night before. This time was for Shane though and she smiled hoping that this good deed would help her make progress with Jordan.

Patty stood in Angela's bedroom doorway watching her do her homework. She rested her hand on her chin , not quite knowing what to think of Angela's hair colour.

Angela looked up to see Patty gazing at her. "What is it? Don't you like my hair?" she asked, nervous that Patty would tell her to change it again.

"I don't know honey, you look so different" she whispered. "It's going to take a while to get used to, that's all. Don't stay up too late doing that Angela, you have school tomorrow"

She walked into the bedroom and kissed the top of Angela's head "Goodnight sweetheart" she said as she left closing the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

As Angela got dressed for school she couldn't stop smiling to herself. She was so impressed with her hair and she decided to put on a tiny bit of lipstick to enhance the dramatic transformation.

She wore a black T-Shirt and her favourite dungarees, with her Dr Martens boots. She took one last look at herself and grabbed the assignment she wrote for Shane and headed downstairs into the kitchen to get her lunch.

Patty was making waffles, she looked up as she saw Angela enter the kitchen " Honey you're running late, what _were_ you doing upstairs?"

Angela smiled and shrugged " Mom, I was getting ready.." she replied, grabbing a waffle and taking a hungry bite.

Danielle was sat on a stool staring at her hair "Angela, you look like a punk" she grimaced, not liking her sisters new look.

Angela laughed "You're the punk Danielle"

Danielle poked her tongue out at Angela as Patty gave her a scolding look "Angela, don't talk to your little sister like that please, It's not very nice.."

Angela shrugged and glared at her sister _she ALWAYS gets away with this shit_ she thought, resentful of the fact that her Mom always took her younger sisters side. "Whatever, I gotta go, I'll miss my bus"

Without saying goodbye to her mother, Angela left the house.

As she climbed onto the bus she noticed that Shane had saved a seat for her. He was staring at her with a curious look on his face.

She walked over to him and sat down "Hey" she smiled. "I've got your assignment..here you go" she handed him his book back and Shane flicked through it with an impressed look on his face." Wow thanks dude" he smiled, not taking his eyes off of her.

"So you've like done something different with your hair?" he asked, liking the new colour.

Angela smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear " Yea, Rayanne did it for me..It's called Crimson Glow"

Shane nodded and smiled " It suits you" _Fuck, when did she become hot? _ he thought to himself, feeling uncomfortable that he actually complimented her and even worse, thought she looked good.

"Thanks" muttered Angela.

Rickie was the first person to see her as she entered the school. He was sat on the steps eating an apple. He looked at Angela in amazement and laughed " My god you look amazing, I hardly recognised you!" he smiled hugging her.

"So you really think it suits me?" she smiled, seeking reassurance from her friend.

"Definitely Angela, you look _really _good" he smiled, stroking her hair.

Angela and Rickie were walking towards the lockers , Angela looked around and turned to Rickie " Where's Rayanne?" she asked concerned. Rickie shrugged "Sometimes she's late, she'll be here don't worry" he smiled.

As Angela began to open her locker Rickie looked up "Shit I forgot, I've got to go and see the school counsellor, I'll see you later" he kissed her on the cheek and ran off towards the school offices.

Angela opened her locker and reached for the day's books she needed. She heard footsteps walking towards her and turned to see who owned them. Jordan was approaching her slowly.

_She's dyed her hair! It looks really nice, she like.. looks better than she did if that's even possible _he thought to himself as he felt his heart rate rise.

Angela stood with her back against the locker as Jordan walked right up to her, they were a few feet apart _A couple more steps and I'd feel his breath on my face _ she thought as she took a deep breath.

"Hey" said Jordan, not looking into her eyes. Angela smiled and replied "hey"

Jordan shuffled on his feet and looked around." So I thought I should like tell you..." Angela's heart raced _YES! tell me you want me as much as I want you, tell me that I possess you_r_ very being as you do mine..just give me something..._she thought, closing her eyes briefly.

Jordan frowned _why is she closing her eyes? Doesn't she like..want to talk to me?_ he coughed and continued" So I thought I should tell you that Tino like saw me...and said that he went to pick up Graff or something this morning"

Angela's eyes widened when she heard Rayannes name mentioned "What about Rayanne what's happened?" she said worried.

"A neighbour told Tino that Rayannes Mom was like in hospital...So anyways, Rayanne wont be in school today" he sighed, glad he could finish what he needed to tell her.

Angela's mind raced, poor Rayanne.."Um.thanks..for like..letting me know" she smiled, her voice strained with worry for her friend.

Jordan frowned _she looks scared, her lip is wobbling and she's scared.. _"Are you okay?" he asked slightly concerned for her.

Angela nodded "I'll be fine..Um..I'm going to go to the hospital to try and find Rayanne..." She closed her locker and put her bag over her shoulder.

Jordan took a few steps away from her and gave her a quick smile "Okay, see you around then" he said as he began to turn away from her.

"yea see you later" she sad sadly watching him walk away from her.

Jordan walked away biting his nail nervously_ what are you doing man?_ he thought as he continued to walk. He heard Angela walking towards the school exit and his heart quickened.

"Hey" he shouted, inside he felt desperate but managed to sound calm.

Angela turned back to look at him. Jordan kicked the floor with his foot and looked into her eyes "You like..need a ride to the hospital?" he asked heart pounding and anxiously waiting for the right answer.

Angela smiled at him gratefully _oh my god, he's being so sweet _she thought to herself, her stomach butterflies in a mad frenzy.

"That would be great..thanks " she smiled.

Jordan kept a straight face but inside he was grinning, he walked up to her and side by side they walked quietly out of the school and into Jordan's car.


	6. Chapter 6

Angela sat in Jordan's car hardly being able to contain herself _I'm in HIS car HIS car...calm down Angela, just STAY CALM _her insides wanted to scream out for joy, never in a thousand years would she have thought she'd be sitting here with him right now.

Jordan put his hands on his steering wheel and held it gently.

Angela couldn't stop looking at those hands holding the wheel _I wish he'd hold me as gently as he's cradling that_ she thought to herself and sighed.

Jordan heard her sigh and looked at her _Shit, she's bored..I better get her to her friend _he coughed and cleared his throat

"We should be there soon" he said starting his engine.

Angela smiled weakly at him and nodded "Thanks for doing this for me..I mean, like offering to give me a ride.."

"It's cool" he shrugged and he fixed his eyes to the road ahead.

They drove in silence to the hospital neither of them daring to talk to each-other. As they pulled up at the main entrance Jordan switched off his engine. "We're here" he said a little sadly, he would have liked to have driven around with her for a lot longer.

Angela smiled at him and tucked her hair behind her ear slowly and deliberately _He's not noticed my hair, why hasn't he mentioned my hair?_ she thought a little alarmed at Jordan's clear lack of interest in him.

"Thanks again Jordan" she said as she straightened herself up ready to leave the car. He smiled at her "No worries, I hope that everything is like..okay ..with Rayannes Mom" he said with sincerity.

He leant over Angela to unlock her door and as he did she felt his hair lightly brush her chin. The butterflies started again and she felt herself go giddy as she inhaled his scent. As soon as he had unlocked her door, she jumped out of the car as quickly as possible. Jordan's heart sank a little _she can't wait to get away from me, why is she being like this? _he thought puzzled.

Angela waved goodbye to him and hurried into the hospital, Jordan sat there for a while contemplating what had just happened.

It was the first time she had spoken his name, the first time she had looked him in the eyes and clearly addressed him like that and it felt good.

He put on his radio and started his engine and headed back to school.

Angela found Rayanne sitting in a chair in the waiting room, she had destroyed a polystyrene coffee cup piece by piece and looked as though she'd been crying.

She looked up out of her daydream as she saw Angela approach her. "Angela! what are you doing here" she cried, relieved to see a friendly face.

Angela ran up to her and embraced her " I heard about you're Mom, what's happened?" she asked her voice full of worry and fear.

Rayanne sat down and shrugged " she decided to drive home drunk last night and had a small car accident. She's ok , she just has a few cuts and whiplash but they wanted to keep her in overnight for observation"

Angela wiped her brow "Oh Rayanne I'm so sorry , you must have been terrified" she said, imagining how she'd feel if it were her own mom.

Rayanne smiled "It's okay Angela, she's alright thank fuck" she said her voice showing a trace of anger.

They both sat there in silence for what seem an eternity until Rayanne turned to her "Angela..how did you get here?"

Angela gave a short laugh "Jordan Catalano gave me a ride"

Rayanne's jaw dropped open " Really? wow Jordan huh?" her eyebrows raised in surprise and delight that her friend was actually getting somewhere.

"Yea, he just offered out of the blue..I was surprised as well" she said smiling, noticing the surprise on Rayannes face.

"Did anything like _happen?" _asked Rayanne , eager for some details.

Angela pouted and looked to the ground " No, he just drove me here and left" she said sadly.

Rayanne sighed, it was so frustrating knowing that those two clearly had some kind of connection that was unspoken.

"Angela Chase we are going to Tino's party on Friday..No buts...We're going...Got it?"

Angela nodded " I guess so, not that it would like make _any _difference " she said resigned to the fact that her and Jordan weren't going to get anywhere.

Rayanne shook her head in disagreement with her friend "We'll see.." she said.

Jordan arrived back at the school to find Shane waiting for him. "Hey Catalano, where the hell have you been man..you missed basketball..You never miss basketball" he was annoyed because Jordan was his partner in crime and without him they lost a friendly game.

Jordan shook his head "Shit man, I'm sorry..I kinda had something I needed to do.." he took out a cigarette and lit it up, inhaling the smoke slowly.

"What was more important that Basket Ball dude?" Shane asked , genuinely outraged at Jordan's lack of prioritising things.

Jordan shrugged , not willing to divulge any more information to Shane. Shane sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh hey, I got a B+ on that assignment " he said proudly. Jordan laughed "Only 'cos it wasn't your own work man" Shane disregarded Jordan's comment and continued "Yea so my Dad will be stoked...I have to thank that chick properly..she like really saved my ass man.." Jordan looked at him "What do you mean thank her properly?" he said, worried.

Shane shrugged "I don't know yet..Maybe I'll like take her out for a pizza or something, you know to say thanks..She dyed her hair man, did you notice? It looks kind of alright..."

Jordan felt a knot form in his stomach and he forced a small laugh " Shane, you don't do dates, since when have you _ever _taken a girl out?"

Shane looked thoughtful "Catalano, she has a thing for you..It's obvious the way she fuckin drools over you..And hey, If you're not interested which you clearly aren't..then I don't see why you'd mind me taking her out. I thought she was a nerd but now she's like changed her hair..she's like cooler now"

Jordan swallowed hard, he felt sick to his stomach and sick at how most of his friends were so shallow_ I'm fucking tired of this, I'm tired of getting wasted and expected to be cool, there has to be more to life than the one I'm leading right now.._

"That's real low man...cooler 'cos she changed her hair? C'mon Shane Jesus" he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration at his friends idiocy.

Shane seemed oblivious to Jordan's protest and shrugged casually "You never know man..I might get laid..They say it's the quiet chicks you gotta look out for" he winked at Jordan and kicked an empty coke can that sat at his feet.

Jordan felt anger slowly rise in him and had to bite his tongue " Come on Jones, we'll be late for class" he bowed his head and walked past Shane towards the school, Shane had to run to keep up with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Amber Graff watched all of the doctors bustle around her, It was a teaching hospital and she found herself being gawped at by a bunch of young students. _Take a fucking picture already _she thought as they jotted away in their notebooks.

Rayanne and Angela entered the room and Rayanne glared at her mother. Ambers face lit up on sight of Rayanne "Sugar! Come give mommy a big hug"

Rayanne folded her arms and had no intention of going anywhere near her Mother. "How can you like..be so stupid ?" she spat at Amber, rage taking over. Amber blinked rapidly, tears forming in her eyes "Baby girl don't be angry with me, I've had a hell of a night and it wont happen again I promise.."

Rayanne felt hot tears fall down her cheeks "Mom,you could have been killed, you could have killed _someone _else" She wiped the tears away and threw herself onto Angela in despair.

Angela put her arm around Rayanne and rubbed her shoulders trying to reassure her._ oh my god I so shouldn't be here right now..I feel like I'm violating them or something.._She felt uncomfortable and couldn't look Amber directly in the face.

Amber smiled at Angela "What's your name sweetie?" Angela looked to the ground and smiled shyly "Um..Angela..Angela Chase"

Amber threw her hands to her mouth and gasped "_The _Angela Chase, Raynie _adores_ you sweetheart..Oh my..It's so nice to meet you finally.."

Angela couldn't help but laugh, Amber was exactly like a grown up version of Rayanne, dramatic and with an insatiable lust for life.

Amber smiled at Angela and looked to her daughter "Rayanne, I said I'm _sorry _didn't I?" Now come give me a hug"

Rayanne scowled at her mother "No, no..you HAVEN'T said sorry...Dammit Mom" Tears began to fall down her cheeks again.

Amber looked pained she hated seeing her baby girl hurting and knew it was all her fault " Rayanne I'm being discharged soon, go home and we'll talk..I promise we'll really talk okay...I love you baby doll"

Rayanne shook her head and sighed in frustration "I'm going home, I can't promise you that I'll be up for a talk when you get back..I don't know how I feel right now"

Rayanne spun on her heels and left the room, Angela smiled meekly at Amber and followed her friend out of the hospital.

"Dammit Angela she's so selfish" said Rayanne as she fished around in her bag, looking for some candy.

Angela put her arm through Rayannes "She is sorry though Rayanne, she knows she's fucked up y'know?"

Rayanne shrugged and bowed her head "See Angela, you have like a normal , functioning family..I bet your mom wouldn't be as insane to drive whilst drunk.."

Angela laughed " Rayanne, my mom would have a panic attack if she thought she hadn't have paid for a monthly subscription of newspapers on time"

Rayanne smiled " See, totally normal". They both got onto the bus and sat down. Angela was looking out of the window and Rayanne was still looking for candy, she needed some gum as she was extremely agitated.

_poor Rayanne, she's right my Mom is normal compared to Amber, okay not strictly true , my mom has a slight OCD, but other than that she'd never be foolish enough to drink and drive...It's like Amber is trying to be Rayanne's like older sister or something rather than a parent...It's weird _she looked back to Rayanne and sighed sadly.

As Angela went to get off of the bus she turned back to her friend "Rayanne..You _will _be okay won't you?" she asked concerned.

Rayanne smiled at her and shrugged "I'm always fine Angela, don't worry..I'll see you tomorrow at school"

Angela smiled brightly at her and waved her goodbye as the bus pulled away.

Rayanne arrived home to find the place looked as though a small bomb had gone off in it. She sighed heavily and looked around , wondering where to start tidying first.

Angela would always call her own home messy but as she had stated to her best friend with the perfect family so many times "Angela, your mess is _organized _chaos, mine place is pure chaos". She had never invited Angela to her house purely because she was embarrassed, her mom was very new age when it came to household chores.

She began to tidy up some magazines and noticed a few half empty bottles of various spirits on the table. Full of resentment and anger towards her mom, she picked up the whiskey bottle and poured it's contents down the kitchen sink.

She watched the liquid disappear down the plughole and began to sob.

Walking blindly through tears back into the living room, she reached for the bottle of vodka and sat back down on the sofa.

The tears were burning her cheeks and she began to unscrew the lid. Without a second thought she put her mouth to the bottle and begn to take long and deep gulps of the vodka._ This will make me numb, it'll block the pain _she thought as she closed her eyes and carried on drinking.

The following day at school Angela was once again at her locker. She kept thinking about Rayanne and prayed that she had sorted things out with her mother. As she closed her locker she heard Shane call out to her.

"Hey Chase" he smiled as he walked up to her. She smiled, pleased that he seemed to accept her now " Hey Shane, how did the assignment go?"

Shane grinned and rubbed his hair "Yea, I got a B+, well...you got me a B+ ". Angela smiled shyly "I'm pleased for you Shane, you gotta do your homework on time from now on though..I have way too much work of my own too catch up on so that was a one off okay?"

She didn't want to have him think that she'd always bail him out. Shane smiled "It's cool Chase, I won't be asking again..I just wanted to say Thanks"

Angela smiled and looked to the floor. As she met Shanes face again she saw Jordan walking towards them. He froze and backed up into a locker, quickly looking away from them. He put some eye drops into his eyes and looked around_ Anywhere apart from at them _he thought as his eyes scoured the coridoors.

Angela nodded towards Jordan "Shane I think Jordan's waiting for you" Shane turned back to see Catalano hanging by the opposite lockers. "Uh..Ok..um..So Angela..You like have a thing for Jordan right?" he asked

Jordan heard what Shane had said and his heart and mind raced, waiting to hear what she would say.

Angela felt herself go bright red and looked to the floor " I...um..I mean god" she laughed and rubbed her chin.."Um..no I don't " she lied, not wanting to face the ridicule of the whole school knowing that she totally had a crush on someone she couldn't possibly stand a chance with.

Shane frowned " That's weird, I mean..You like always seem to drool over him or whatever.."

Angela felt her cheeks burn and looked at Shane "I do not" she laughed "I um..I better go..I have science.." She backed away from him. she felt like a rabbit caught in headlights and didn't like the feeling of being questioned by his best friend.

Shane smiled , feeling hopeful of a date he asked "So Chase, do you like want to go out for Pizza on Thursday, you know..as a kind of thank you for helping me out?"

Jordan felt crushed, he heard Angela deny that she had any feelings for him and his heart sank._ I thought she like..felt something for me.How could I get it so fuckin wrong.._he thought, his hopes dashed.

Angela looked towards Jordan, she was sure she saw a look of hurt on his face. "Um Shane, that's really sweet, but you don't have to like...take me out...So thanks..but no thanks"

Shane frowned and looked wounded, no girl had ever refused him and he didn't like being rejected..especially by a geek, hot geek yes but still a geek.

"Well, whatever..It's cool...I thought you may have like felt flattered that someone would want to like take you out..but no worries" he said slightly bitterly, he couldn't help sounding mean he wasn't used to rejection.

Angela flushed and felt slightly hurt. "Am I that abnormal to you then Shane?" she asked her lip quivering with hurt and anger.

Shane rolled his eyes " Just drop it Chase, thanks anyway.." he turned away from her and walked towards Jordan.

Jordan felt a mixture of relief and anger. Relief that Angela had turned down Shane and anger because of the way that Shane had completely put down Angela making her feel totally insignificant and unworthy of attention from anyone.

He watched Angela walk away and his heart went out to her _I've got to get her on her own, I've gotta like talk to her and let her know that I'm into her_

Shane strolled up to Catalano looking slightly pissed off. "Hey man" he nodded to Jordan. Without looking at him Jordan mumbled "Hey"

Shane sulked "She turned me down man, I mean fuck..she turned me down! I'm losijg my mojo dude"

Jordan forced himself to smile, disliking Shanes attitude " Well, proves she has some taste" he said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Angela entered the girls bathroom to find Rickie Vasquez sitting in an empty stall, he looked tired and stressed out.

She smiled at him and gave him a hug" Hey Rickie, what's up?"

Rickie stretched out his arms and yawned " I didn't have a great night Angela, first of all I had like major arguments with my uncle and then I had to sort Rayanne out"

Angela frowned "You had to sort Rayanne out? Why? What happened?"

Rickie shook his head sadly "She called me last night really late, she wanted me to meet her and was rambling about arguing with her mom, when I met her she was wasted..She was so drunk I had to walk her around the park at least 12 times to get her to sober up" he sighed, yawning once again.

Angela was stunned and her mouth dropped open in shock " Rayanne was drunk?...I mean..I didn't know she like _drank"_

Rickie nodded his head solemnly "Oh yea she does, but usually only at parties or whatever..Anyway I'm beat.."

_God if I had known that Rayanne drank I would have stayed with her and gone back to her house I knew she was upset but i thought she'd be okay...I've let her down_ Angelas mind was racing. "Rickie was she okay when you got her back home?" her voice on the verge of cracking.

Rickie smiled at Angela reassuringly "Yea she was fine, I got her into her bed and let her sleep it off...She blanks out Angela when she like drinks..She wont remember phoning me last night" he shrugged, as though dealing with Rayanne in that state was a regular occurance.

Angela closed her eyes and shook her head "Poor Rayanne" she said sadly. Just then Rayanne breezed into the bathroom with a huge smile on her face.

"Good morning campers" she grinned, jumping up onto a sink and placing a lolly in her mouth. Rickie smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek " Good morning bright eyes" he laughed as he began applying eye-liner.

Angela didn't say a word, she just stood there watching the bizarre exchange between Rickie and Rayanne._ They like act so normal, as if nothing happened last night_ she thought baffled.

"Hey Earth to Angela, I said good morning!" smiled Rayanne waking Angela from her train of thought. Angela smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear " Morning Rayanne, sorry..I was miles away there.." she laughed referring to her daydreaming.

Rayanne rolled her eyes and giggled " Don't tell me..Let me guess..You were thinking about...ooh I got it.._Jordan Catalano! _Am I right or am I right?" she grinned pleased with her skills of observation.

Angela laughed and nodded "Yea okay you got me" she laughed _Actually I was thinking about you and how I must have let you down when you needed me with you_ she thought sadly.

Rayanne jumped down from the sink unit "So kids what lessons do we have the joy of participating in today then?" she smiled.

Rickie grimaced "I've got maths..I hate maths" he screwed up his nose as Rayanne tickled his chin "Aww poor baby" she joked at him. "What about you Angela..what do you have today?" Angela laughed at Rayanne's attempt to get them enthused for thier lessons "I got English..speaking of which..We have to go..The bell went five minutes ago" She stood up to leave and Rickie and Rayanne followed her.

"Well, I'm off to drama...I'll catch you crazy kids later " She laughed as she bowed and ran off to her class.

Rickie and Angela laughed as they watched her run off. He turned to Angela with a serious look "See Angela, she doesn't remember a thing about last night..So it's kind of best that you like..don't mention it to her" He kissed her on the cheek and headed for his dreaded Math class.

Angela entered her English lesson and all heads turned to her. She bowed her head in embarrassment and quickly sat down.

Mrs Dresden looked at her and pointed to her wristwatch " Angela Chase you're late...Open your book up to page 62"

Angela nodded meekly and opened her book of Romeo and Juliet.

Jordan was sat in the back of the class, his head resting on his folded arms, he was dropping off to sleep as he heard Angela's name mentioned and looked up to see her sitting in the desk next to him.

She was staring at him and he gave her a small smile _She's giving me that look again, it's like she's trying to read my mind or something.._he thought as he nervously started biting his thumbnail.

Angela couldn't take her eyes off of Jordan, he looked absolutely beautiful and she felt herself drowning in his blue eyes._This time I'm not looking away, I always look away_ she told herself.

As they continued staring at each-other Angela's view of Jordan was obscured by the waist of Brian Krakow. She looked up irritated that he broke the little staring contest she had going on with Jordan and stared blankly into Brians face.

"What? What do you want Krakow?" she sighed

Brian was staring at her dumbfounded, she realised he had noticed her hair.."Krakow _what _do you want?" she asked impatiently, Brian had completely blocked her vision of beauty by now and she was pissed off.

"So Chase, you like coloured your hair or something?" he asked, not knowing what else to say. Angela sighed " Duh! Is that all you came over here to ask me Krakow.._God!"_ she said rolling her eyes at him.

Brian coughed " Actually no..I like need my calculator back Chase and you like have it...You've had it for over two weeks now..I need it for Maths later on..."

Angela gave a short laugh she couldn't believe how anal Krakaw could be at times.

"Then why didn't you just ask me when we're in maths Krakow, It's not like it's the end of the world if you don't like..get it back right now..Geesh!"

Brian scratched his head and gave Angela an embarrassed smile "Yea..Well..Make sure you return my property Chase", he turned away from her and sat back down at his desk.

Angela frowned and shook her head, she looked back at Jordan who was laughing and she to began to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Jordan smiled to himself as the bell sounded , ending another school day. He was proud of himself as he had managed to attend the majority of his lessons that day.

He saw Angela putting books back into her locker and slowed his pace so he could stare at her a little longer, as he approached her she looked at him and smiled. His heart leapt and he gave her a coy grin "Hey" he said as casually as he could.

"Hey" She smiled, butterflies dancing from within her.

He continued to walk past her slowly and her smiled faded. She felt disappointed that he didn't stop and chat_ That's expecting way too much _she thought. She closed her locker and started to follow him towards the exit. Jordan turned to look at her and rubbed the back of his neck, he closed his eyes for a brief second and took a deep breath " So you're like going home now right?" he asked_ Dumb fucking question Jordan, nice one _he thought scolding himself for not coming up with something better.

Angela laughed shyly as she caught up with him " Yea it's like..Where I live..I go there after school.." she joked.

Jordan let himself grin at his own stupidity and laughed "Nice one..Okay yea..Dumb question I know"

She laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear._ We're doing it! We're actually having another conversation _she felt her insides go warm and smiled.

Jordan looked at her hesitantly _Stay cool man, just stay cool _"So, you like want a ride home..?" he asked pulse racing.

Angela's eyes widened and for a second she was speechless. Jordan looked back at her puzzled "Angela? I asked if you like needed a ride home or whatever.." he mumbled unsure of why she hadn't replied.

_Did he just say that? Oh my god.._She felt as though she were about to burst and she had to mentally pinch herself to make sure it was real."I um..Any other time I'd love to.." she muttered "Thing is..My uncle is like picking me up today...So I can't..but I would any other time.." she smiled weakly at him _I feel like such a fucking child _she thought..

Jordan shrugged and stretched his arms wearily. "It's cool. Whatever you know.." he was disappointed but wasn't about to let it show.

As they got outside of the school they turned to each-other and stood there in awkward silence._ Think of something to say Angela..Think! _she racked her brain trying to think of something interesting to talk about, she didn't want this new communication with Jordan to end.

"So, you'll be going to Tino's party on Friday?" she asked, already knowing that he would be. Jordan gave her a small smile

"Yea, I'll be there"

They both looked away from each-other not knowing what else to say until they were interrupted by the beep of a car horn.

Angela looked up and saw her uncle Neal waving wildly at her "COME ON HONEY, WE'VE GOT TO GO!" he shouted to her, beckoning for her to hurry up.

Angela felt her cheeks turn the same colour Crimson as her hair _Why do adults like do that? Do they like live for embarrassing us? _Jordan nodded towards her uncle " I guess you better like go.." he said simply, biting his nail.

Angela gave him an embarrassed smile " I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled and she turned her back to him and ran down the stairs towards her uncles car.

Jordan sat down on the steps, watching her get into the car. As she closed the door she gave him a brilliant wide grin and he couldn't stop himself smiling widely back at her.

_She's so beautiful, when she smiles like that it like lights up her whole face_ he thought as he saw Neal pull away.

Angela was still staring at Jordan and Neal smirked "Who's the boy Angela?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

Angela looked to her uncle "Just a friend" she smiled as they drove away from the school and away from Jordan's penetrating gaze.

Jordan drove back to his house in silence, he didn't have his radio on he was thinking about Angela _At least I'm able to like..talk to her now..._he smiled to himself. She gave him a warm feeling that he had never experienced before and he liked it.

Jordan turned the key in his front door and sighed deeply _Home should be a refuge, home should be where you're like most safe and content..I'd rather be anywhere than here..This isn't a home..not in the slightest.._ He walked into his kitchen and put his car keys on the counter. His Father was reading a newspaper and glared at Jordan. "Jordan, do the keys _belong _on the counter?" he asked sternly. Jordan bowed his head and mumbled "Yea..sorry" he picked up his car keys and placed them on a hook by the door. He looked back at his father "Better?" he asked sarcastically.

Jordan's dad slammed his newspaper down on the coffee table and Jordan flinched "Less of that tone boy" he snarled.

Jordan turned away from his dad and opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. His dad walked in behind him and stood there staring at him, judging his every move "So you made a whole day at school today then huh?"

_Don't fucking start dad, just leave me alone _he thought. Jordan looked at his dad and replied " Yea I went to all my lessons"

Jordans dad smirked "There's some hope left for you then..See go there often enough Jordan and you may actually get some brain cells working, that's if you have any left" he sneered as he cracked open a beer.

Jordan slammed the fridge door closed "Whatever , you'll think what you wanna think of me right?" he asked, his voice steady but inside he was hurting_ He's the only family I have, it shouldn't be like this..fighting everyday..It's not right.. _Jordans dad went back into the living room and put on the television, volume turned up loud as if to protect him from hearing anything his son wanted to say to him.

Jordan stood in the doorway of the living room "I'm going up to my room" he said quietly. His dad didn't acknowledge him so Jordan sighed and headed up the stairs to the privacy of his room. " Don't have that shit you call music up too loud boy" shouted his dad as Jordan closed his bedroom door, filtering out the clear disdain in his fathers voice.

He lay down on his bed and heard his stomach rumbling, he was really hungry but didn't want to go back downstairs and make himself something to eat _He'll get wasted and shit will turn nasty..I'm better staying here _he thought as he rummaged through his drawers looking for anything edible.

He lay back onto his pillow and closed his eyes thinking of Angela _I'm a fucking loser, I can hardly read and I'm not smart like she is, but being around her makes me feel good, she's the only person that doesn't like make me feel worthless_ thoughts swam around his head, he wondered what her family life was like _I bet her Father listens to her, I bet he encourages her and lets her know she's loved..yea..she looks like she comes from a family full of love.._he sighed and felt a solitary tear roll down his cheek and hastily brushed it away angry with himself that he had let his guard down.

Angela arrived home with Neal to find Graham chasing Danielle around the house with a water pistol, Danielle was screeching in delight and fear as Graham had her cornered in the living room. Patty was laughing "Graham, don't you _dare _aim that towards anything electrical" she couldn't help but think ahead and worry about everything that could go wrong.

Graham laughed "Honey I may be a klutz at times but I'm not _that _dumb" he laughed, looking at his wife lovingly.

Angela put her backpack down and grabbed some chips from the cupboard "Hey Mom, Dad" she smiled, grabbing a handful of chips. Patty smiled at her " Hey honey , how was your day?" she asked genuinely interested. Angela shrugged "It was okay, except for Krakow being as annoying as ever" she said rolling her eyes at the memory of Brian ruining her eye contact with Jordan.

Neal made himself a coffee and sat down opposite Angela "I think young Angela here may have a _boyfriend"_ he joked and winked at her.

Graham stopped chasing Danielle and raised an eyebrow" Really? Do you have a..um.._Boyfriend _ honey?" _Fuck it's starting, get a grip Graham, she's fifteen, she's going to be interested in boys..it's normal _ he thought holding his breath waiting on Angela's answer.

Angela scowled at her uncle "No! I don't have a boyfriend..He's just a friend..God you guys are like so...Embarrassing" she said, shocked at how easily they could discuss her non-exsistant love life. She put down her crisps and ran away from them up to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Patty and Graham laughed and said in unisison "Yep, she has a _boyfriend"_


	10. Chapter 10

Jordan made himself a strong black coffee in an attempt to wake himself up. He had managed to eat a bagel just before his father sat in a chair opposite him.

"Morning" said Jordan trying to sound bright _Just once it'd be nice if he was actually like friendly towards me_ he thought miserably.

His father grunted at him and began to pack his briefcase for work. To everyone else Jordans father was a pillar of the community, looked up to and respected and liked by all who met him. He was outgoing and friendly except to his own flesh and blood.

He viewed Jordan as a layabout with no good friends and he was sick of watching his son have no sense of direction in what he wanted to do with his life.

"Jordan, I'm telling you now..If you don't graduate this year..find somewhere else to live..I'm not putting up with your lazy ass anymore"

Jordan shook his head "okay okay I get the message already" he mumbled into his coffee. _Why can't he understand that it's like difficult for me, I dont want to be kept back at school any longer than I have to, I just need some fucking help.. _He rubbed his eyes and looked at his father "I'm going to school..See you later I guess" Without looking at him his father raised his hand in a small impatient wave.

_He can't wait for me to get out of his sight, I'm like a disease to him _He got into his car and rested his head on the steering wheel.

Amber Graff was singing loudly along to the radio , she was in a great mood and the sun was shining. Rayanne sat down on their sofa yawning." Good morning doll-face" smiled Amber as she bent down and kissed her daughters forehead. Rayanne smiled back at her sleepily "morning...hey I'm starving..can you fix me some breakfast?" she asked as she put on the television and tuned in to Sesame Street.

Amber went to the fridge and took out a plate, she handed it over to Rayanne who looked at the plate with a bemused look on her face "What's this?" she asked perplexed.

Amber sighed "It's your breakfast baby..Eat up, you have school soon" Rayanne looked down at her plate, it was filled with small cocktail sausages, pineapple and cheese on sticks and mini quiches. Rayanne looked up to Amber.

"Mum, do we have no cereal?"

Amber laughed "I haven't been shopping yet sweetie ...my bad"

Rayanne shook her head in disbelief and bit into the stone cold mini quiche in front of her.

Angela was waiting patiently for Danielle to pass her the Cheerios, Danielle had been rummaging around for the past five minutes looking for the toy that came inside the packet.

"Danielle, just give me the cereal already will you? Geez, I got school and I need to like eat first"

_In future wake up before the brat_ she thought as she continued to glare at her younger sister. Danielle gave up trying to find the toy and poured herself a bowl of cheerios, she handed Angela the packet as Patty entered the kitchen. "Mom..I can't find the toy...It's supossed to have a small calculator in there but I can't find it...I want it mom, can you find it.._please?"_

Angela looked at her sister and rolled her eyes "Danielle, it's a calculator for christs sake..get over it"

Patty frowned at Angela " Don't talk to Danielle like that Angela how many times do I need to tell you? Did _you _take the calculator just to wind her up?" she asked accusingly. Angela scowled "Why do I always get blamed?"

Graham walked in whistling happily "Morning girls" he smiled as he made himself a coffee. He kissed Patty on the cheek and sat down at the counter. He looked at Angelas pouting face and said "Blamed for what?" Danielle threw herself onto her dad "Oh daddy Angela's stolen the toy from the cereal, she doesn't even like _want_ it, she's just taken it to spite me"

Graham looked to the floor and put his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a small calculator and looked at Danielle sheepishly "You mean this one? Sorry baby, I didn't think it would interest you" he said handing it to Danielle.

Patty started laughing and rolled her eyes at her husband " Graham , that nearly caused world war three"

Angela looked at her parents and sister, waiting for an apology. Nothing else was said and she sighed loudly. "Right, I'm off to school...See you later on"

_Sometimes I like really really hate them _she thought as she closed the door behind her.

Rayanne was sat on the school steps waiting for Rickie and Angela, she saw Jordan standing by his car smoking. She called over to him "Hey Catalano" he looked up and frowned _what the hell does she want _he thought as Rayanne hurried towards him. "hey" he smiled rubbing the back of his hair. Rayanne sat on the hood of his car "man, I hate getting to school early, when like nobodies turned up yet" she muttered.

Jordan nodded in agreement "yea it is kinda weird.." he mumbled, taking out another cigarette._I'd rather sit alone here than be at home right now_ he thought as he lit up.

Rayanne had found a box of raisins in her bag and started nibbling on them, she offered one to Jordan "Want one?" she asked. He screwed up his face "I'll pass" he muttered. Rayanne shrugged and continued to eat them.

Jordan started pacing around nervously, he liked his own company and wasn't used to being around jut one person. "So Graff, you and Angela are definitely going to Tinos party right?" he asked casually.

Rayanne shrugged "I'm totally there man, I don't know about Angela though..Her parents are kinda weird about her having a social life"

Jordan felt disappointed "ah right" he said rubbing his eyes. Rayanne looked at him a small smile forming on her lips. "You like her don't you Catalano?"

Jordan felt his back stiffen and he coughed " I hardly like know her" he said "How can I possibly like someone when I don't _know_ them?" he said hoping that she couldn't tell he was lying through his teeth.

Rayanne gave a small laugh and looked around the school grounds. Jordan closed his eyes " So Graff, does she..you know ..li-" he was interrupted by Rayanne jumping of of his car "There's Angela and Rickie, I gotta go man..See you on Friday " she smiled as she ran off to join her friends.

Jordan sighed heavily_ Does she even like me? Graff would have told me but I blew it.. _he put out his cigarette and headed for the main entrance.


	11. Chapter 11

As Angela fell once again face down into the muddy playing field she threw her arm across her face in frustration._There is nothing worse than playing hockey, slow torture for fifty minutes would be better than this. _She stood up and groaned as she realised she had sprained her ankle. Mrs Edwards the gym teacher looked over at her concerned "Miss Chase..are you okay?"

Angela grimaced and shook her head "I think I've sprained my ankle" she muttered gritting her teeth through the sharp pains shooting through her foot.

Mrs Edwards sighed "Look, go and sit the rest of the match out over there" she pointed towards the rafters and Angela started to hobble over to the seats.

As she sat down she examined her ankle, it looked swollen and her knee was bleeding from a small gash she obtained during the game "And they call it a friendly match? Yea right.." she mumbled to herself rubbing her ankle.

She stretched out her legs and watched the game in quiet disdain for all things physical.

Jordan, Shane and their friend Joey were under the rafters ogling at the girls in their short skirts and tight hockey tops.

"I'd definitely tap that" laughed Joey, looking towards a very out of breath Sharon Cherski. Shane laughed "Every-time she like runs..you can see her tits trying to burst out of her top" he giggled.

Jordan took a drag on his cigarette and shook his head, he had his back turned to the girls and wasn't really interested in his friends juvenile comments.

Jordan rubbed his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. Thursday mornings had become a ritual among his friends to hide in the rafters and watch the girls rating each one on looks, breast size, legs and flexibility. He was getting bored of it, he was getting bored of his friends. The only thing they really had in common now was their love of beer and music.

Jordan turned to Shane " Man we gotta sort out rehearsals soon, we can't keep relying on Tino to say when, I got so many ideas man and I'm fuckin tired of waiting around doing nothin"

Shane slapped Jordan on the arm affectionately " I hear ya bro, but talking about this _now _isn't the time or _place _man, I mean ..Take a look around you Catalano..There's like girls..You expect us to be thinking about the band when there's so many titties about?" he gave Jordan a pleading look and continued to stare at the girls on the playing field.

Jordan sighed and looked around, he noticed a lean pair of legs just above their heads on the seating above them.

His eyes were fixed to the legs _Great, I'm doing what Shane and Joey are doing.._he thought as he followed the length of them with his eyes.

Just then he saw her bend down and rub her ankle, he darted his body back into the stand and out of her view._ Fuck it's Angela.._

He peered his head further towards her making sure his body was still and craned his neck to hear what she was mumbling to herself.

"Oh I'll be at hockey Angela, I won't skip it..I'll do it if you do it..thanks a bunch Rayanne" she muttered annoyed that Rayanne had broken her promise to attend PE.

"Why do we have to like wear such short skirts anyway? I mean fuck..I'm sure a man invented these.." she mumbled rubbing at her ankle.

"If I could have got away with wearing trousers or leggings I wouldn't have fucked my knee up..Now there's like blood everywhere and it's running down my leg. I could be bleeding to death but does the teacher care? No, no she fuckin doesn't so long as she finishes her god dammed Hockey match , screw the rest of us"

Jordan put his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh at her._ wow she's like really pissed _he thought. He liked hearing her rant to herself, he liked hearing her curse, it made her more real to him and he smiled to himself.

Shane slapped Jordan on the back " Hey man, we're heading over to the showers, we're gonna like lay in wait and see if we get anymore eye candy..You coming?"

Jordan looked away from Angela and shook his head. " Nah man, I'm gonna have another smoke and then try and go to science..I need to start doing more classes"

Shane shook his head sadly " What's happening to you Catalano? Where's your sense of adventure dude?" Jordan shrugged.

"I'll catch up with you two later on" he took out another cigarette and Shane and Joey left him in pursuit of the showers.

Angela rested her head on her chin and stared blankly at the hockey team. She heard someone cough and looked to where she heard the noise come from.

She bent her head down and looked under the rafters and saw Jordan standing there. He tried to quickly turn round so it seemed that he hadn't noticed that she was there but he was too late.

"Jordan!" she said shocked _Oh my god, he hasn't like heard me moaning has he? _she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as Jordan smiled to her "Shitty day huh?" he asked.

Angela started to fumble with her hair as Jordan made his way up to the seating. He sat down clumsily next to her and nodded towards her knee" You cut yourself?"

Angela smiled "Yea, and they say Hockey isn't a dangerous sport" she laughed, embarrassed that she had cut herself and that Jordan could see the tops of her thighs due to the short skirt she had on.

She instinctively placed her arms over her lap in order to stop him viewing more than she wanted him to see and Jordan looked away embarrassed because he knew why she had covered herself.

Angela gulped and looked up to him _those eyes, they're like killing me _she thought as his eyes bore into hers.

"So what are you like doing here?" she asked genuinely puzzled.

"I come here to like smoke" he said _I'm not lying, part of it is to do with smoking _he thought as he looked back to the girls on the playing field.

Angela smirked and looked to where Jordans eyes had shifted to "sure you do" she smiled coyly as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

She just looked at him smiling, she had her hand resting lightly on her cheek and she was just smiling at him in a daze.

Jordan felt himself wanting to be nearer to her and before he could stop himself he leant over to her and kissed her hard on the lips.

Angelas eyes widened in shock as he put his lips to hers and she immediately pulled away from him_ Oh my god I wasn't prepared for that _she thought her head swimming.

Jordan quickly bowed his head in embarrassment "I -I'm sorry" he stammered , not looking her in the eyes.

Angela was gob-smacked "Why did you do that Jordan?" she asked quietly still in shock at what had just happened.

Mrs Edwards looked over to Angela just as she saw Jordan kiss her. "ANGELA CHASE GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled impatiently.

Jordan looked towards the teacher and then back to Angela " I I don't know..I just did" he said ashamed of himself for letting his emotions take over.

Angela looked at him trying to understand what was going on in his head. "ANGELA CHASE..HERE NOW!" screamed the teacher in an irate tone.

"I've got to go" she muttered as she stood up and practically ran from him back onto the field.

Jordan watched her hobble off as fast as she could _Shit shit shit, Jordan you fuckin idiot man.. _

He got up and slowly walked back towards the school wondering if he'd totally fucked things up with her for good.


	12. Chapter 12

"Rayanne I can't believe that Jordan Catalano actually _kissed _me!" She squealed still reeling from Jordan's unexpected assault on her mouth.

Rayanne was sat on the bathroom sink swinging her legs and grinning" See It _was _a good thing that I missed PE right?" she smiled to her friend "I mean _had _I had gone with you, this would never have happened..so I've like done you a favour" a sense of satisfaction filled her as Angela looked thoughtful..

"Rayanne I pushed him away...I like..totally pushed him away from me..I wasn't like expecting him to do that and it was a knee jerk reaction to like..get him away from me.." Her heart began to sink as she realised what rejecting him could mean.

_Great, now he's gonna think that I don't like him..He probably won't try again, he's going to think I'm real immature.._she thought sadly.

Rayanne jumped off of the sink and brushed Angela's hair away from her eyes "I despair of you two Angelica , I _really _do" she said giving Angela an exasperated look.

Angela sat in her Science class, not concentrating on the lesson, her mind was re-living the moment Jordan kissed her and she felt more and more frustrated with how she dealt with it.

Jordan was sat in the desk next to her and hadn't looked at her once. She kept glancing over to him hoping that their eyes would again meet but he kept his head bowed immersed in his book.

_Great, he hates me. Angela Chase fucks up once again_ she thought dismally.

Jordan was trying to concentrate on the text in front of him, he couldn't understand half of what was written and he rubbed his eyes in anger._ This is the worst fucking day ever_. He knew that Angela was sitting next to him but he couldn't bring himself to look at her._ That's got to be the first time ever that a chick has like..rejected me. _He was used to girls being like putty in his hands and Angela's rejection confirmed what he already knew_ She's not like other chicks, she's different and it's like making me want her more._

He sighed and began to doodle in his science book_ no use doing the work if I don't know where to start_ he thought simply as he drew small pictures of zombies marching across the page.

As the bell went Angela stood up from her desk and tried to hurry out of the class. Jordan had the same idea and they collided in-between desks. Angela fell back into her desk, the corner of it digging sharply into her lower back, she dropped her books and quickly bent down to retrieve them. Jordan bent down at the same time as her and he ended up head-butting her.

Jordan gasped "Oh fuck..sorry..Are you like okay?" he asked concerned and embarrassed. Angela was scowling "What is this? Let's damage Angela day?"_ First I cut my knee, then I get head-butted by a boy who only 2 hours ago was trying to kiss me..geez_

Jordan picked up her books for her shocked at how pissed off she seemed "Like I said..I'm like _sorry _Okay? It was an accident..It's not like I meant to hurt you" he was referring to not only knocking into her but also for his attempt to kiss her.

Angela shook her head_ Shit I shouldn't be taking my bad mood out on him_ "Look it's okay " she said quietly as she took the books from him. "I know you didn't mean it anyway" she said sadly.

Jordan frowned confused _Does she think I didn't mean to kiss her or does she mean the accident? Damn it why is this so fuckin complicated _he thought rubbing his chin.

Angela just stood there looking at him, her lower lip slightly wobbling _Say you meant to kiss me.._she thought as she looked into his Blue  
eyes.

Jordan said nothing and just looked to the floor. Angela began to feel tears welling in her eyes. "I've got to go" she said as she walked past him.

Jordan continued looking to the floor "So go.." he said casually not daring to look into her eyes. She ran out of the class and Jordan looked around the empty room. "Dammit" he said angrily as he kicked a chair in frustration.

Rayanne was talking to Shane in the coridoor " So you'll be bringing drink right?" she asked him. They were talking about Tino's party. Shane smiled "I'll be bringing a keg yea" he smiled, staring at Rayanne chewing her gum.

"So what's like happening with you and Tino , have you guys like hooked up yet?" he asked curiously, he knew that Rayanne put out and he wanted to see where he stood.

"Nah, we're just friends" she smiled, noticing the way Shane was looking at her.

Shane smirked " a friend with benefits?" he smirked. Rayanne laughed "Fuck no, we just hang out.."

Shane leant in closer to her and whispered "We can like be friends with benefits if you want Graff" Rayanne laughed out at how serious Shane was being "Look Jones...Not if you were the _last _person on earth.." She shook her head and walked away from him laughing.

Shane scowled "Bitch" he muttered annoyed.

Jordan saw Shane talking with Rayanne and leant back against the wall waiting for her to disappear, he saw Rayanne walk away from him laughing and started to walk over to him.

"Hey man" he smiled faintly. He'd had a shitty day and just wanted to get in his car and drive..anywhere just to get away.

Shane looked up at him annoyed "Hey Catalano.."

Jordan looked at Shane and rolled his eyes "What's up with you man?" he asked not out of interest but out of politeness.

"That Graff chick is like weird. So's her fuckin friend Angela..I mean...What does a guy need to do to get laid around here?"

Jordan shrugged "beats me" he said quietly as he thought of a way to try and talk to Angela alone and explain how he felt.


	13. Chapter 13

Rayanne , Rickie and Angela were sitting on the school steps talking about the party tomorrow night. "You are still going aren't you Angela?" asked Rickie _please say you'll go, it'll be easier to control Rayanne if the both of us are with her_ he thought worried.

"I don't know Rickie, I mean..After what happened with Jordan today..I'm not so sure that it's a good idea..Anyway, I haven't even asked my parents yet and they're bound to like say no.." Angela sighed _Of course they're going to say no..God forbid I should have any fun in my life_ she thought sadly.

Rayanne was listening to her friends, deep in thought and chewing a raisin.She jumped up excitedly "Angela, you are so going to this party, Just tell old patty-cakes that you'll be sleeping over mine tomorrow night, they won't say no if they think you're having a sleepover..Problem solved!"

Angela shook her head wearily "Rayanne, there's like still _Jordan_ to think about...How can I like possibly talk to him after today..God my life sucks" she sulked. She really didn't want to face Jordan after acting like such a kid in front of him.

Rayanne threw her arms in the air in frustration "Angela Chase, you like _need _to go, to sort things out with him..Tell her Rickie"

She looked to Rickie for support and he nodded in agreement "She's right Angela, you can't like run away from him..just deal with it.."

Angela sighed and closed her eyes._ It's so easy for you guys, you like don't realise what effect this guy has on me, I can't be normal around him..I want to so badly but I cant..It's like impossible.. _She tucked her hair behind her ears and rested her chin on her hand. "How can I deal with it when I turn to Jello every time he's near me?" Rickie pulled her into a hug "Then _don't _turn to jello, imagine you're like..talking to us when you talk to him" he said trying to be helpful.

Rayanne laughed "Yea try that, you've never wanted to like Jump our bones when we talk..It may just work"

Rickie laughed "Great Scott, it may just work Captain!!" doing his best Star Trek impression. Angela started giggling and nodded her head "Okay okay I'll go, I'll ask my mom if I can sleep at Rayanne's and we'll go to this damn party" Rickie squeezed Angela's shoulder gently "Thanks Angela" he whispered quietly, all the time looking at Rayanne dancing around in front of them.

Angela looked at her dinner plate, she had meatloaf her mom's specialality she looked up at her parents and coughed.

Patty and Graham looked at her "Angela, what's wrong? You've been trying to getour attention for the last 20 minutes.."

Angela looked at her dad_ He's way more agreeable than Mom_ she thought as she gave her father her brightest smile.

"So Dad...I was wondering, as like tomorrow is a friday..Can I sleep over at Rayanne's ?" Graham looked to Patty , unsure of what to say.

Patty put down her knife and fork and folded her arms "Sweetheart, I'm not sure..I don't know Rayanne's mother.."

Angela sighed _This is going to be tough _" Mom! Danielle gets to sleep over Emmas house and you don't know her mother" she protested, determined to win this battle of wills. Patty shook her head " Angela, I really don't know..I mean, you've only been friends with Rayanne for a couple of months.."

Angela threw down her fork on her plate, her bottom lip began to quiver._ Don't you dare cry Angela_ she told herself as she willed the tears to not fall.

"Mom..Incase you've like forgotten I'm Fifteen now...It's only a sleepover.._Please?"_ she had a lot of desperation in her voice and Graham looked at his wife raising his eyebrows. "Patty, Angela's right..She's Fifteen, all girls have sleepovers at this age..Danielle's staying at Neals..Patty we'll have the house to _ourselves.."_ He smiled slyly and winked at his wife.

Patty felt herself blush and then looked to Angela who had a stricken look on her face_ EW! my parents are like flirting _she thought disgusted at what they would do in a house alone without her or her sister to annoy them.

"Okay Angela, here's the deal..When you get to Rayannes , you tell her mother to phone me okay?"

Angela felt her heart skip a beat "So I can go?" she said excitedly. Patty smiled at her daughter "Yes you can, _but _I must talk to Rayannes Mother"

Angela jumped out of her chair and ran to her dad giving him a huge kiss on the cheek, she then threw her arms around Pattys neck and hugged her tight " Thank you" she cried happily as she ran upstairs to her room.

Graham and Patty looked at each-other in slight shock, they'd not seen their daughter that happy in a long time. Graham smiled as Patty slowly shook her head " I never used to get that excited abut sleepovers" she said quietly.

Graham laughed and reached over to grab Pattys hand " Honey we've got the house to ourselves tomorrow night" he smiled.

"_Oh Graham!"_ she laughed as she playfully slapped his arm.

Brian Krakow couldn't stop staring at Angela. She hadn't complained when he sat next to her on the school bus and had even been nice to him.

She had been smiling to herself ever since she got on the bus and it was unnerving for him to see her like that. "So, why are you like so happy Chase?" he asked curiously. "Have you guys won the lotto or something?" She turned to Brian still smiling. "Look outside Krakow, it's a beautiful day and the sun is shining, why _wouldn't_ I be happy?" She turned away from him and continued to gaze out of the window.

Brian looked around the bus and scratched his head. He looked back to Angela "Oh..Um..Can I like have my calculator back now?" Angela turned to face him and instead of galring at him she actually widened her smile.

"Geez, sorry about that Brian, I like totally forgot about it" she said rummaging around in her backpack. She handed the calculator over to him and he screwed up his face, staring intently at her. "Brian, stop like..trying to analyse me..God" He shook his head "Oh..um I'm not..I was just thinking how your hair was so much better when it was it's _natural_ colour" he said solemnly.

"Well thanks for that Krakow, I like it and I don't really like .._care _what you think" she said a little hurt at his outburst.

Brian lowered his head and looked at his hands_ you've never cared about what I think anyway so why should I be bothered_ he thought as he noticed the smile from Angela's face had disappeared the moment he dared to criticise her. As the bus ground to a halt outside of Liberty High, Angela stood up and squeezed past Brain, eager to get away from him.

_I'm really looking forward to this party, I'm not going to let Brian Krakow of all people ruin what promises to be a good day_ she thought as she shook all thoughts of Krakow out of her head.

She saw Rickie and Rayanne waiting for her and ran to tell them the news that they had been waiting to hear.


	14. Chapter 14

"As you can see Mr Catalano, we are really beginning to have a problem with your grades. If you continue like this we'll have no choice but to keep you back for yet _another _year" The principal handed the file over to Jordan and leant back into his leather chair, watching the boy in front of him glaring.

Jordan took the file from the principal and slammed it onto the desk in front of him. The principal sat up in his chair and leant forwards across his desk."Jordan, I gave this to you so you could see for yourself _exactly_ how you are letting yourself down..Now pick it up and _read _it please"

Jordan sighed and picked up the file, he opened it up to the first page and could only make out certain words that were printed on the paper.

"Well?" asked the principal impatiently. "Well what?" mumbled Jordan. The principal sighed and rubbed his eyes "Jordan, you have a lot of potential, your class attendance is disgraceful and you are falling way behind the standards of all our other pupils"

_Shut up man, just shut the fuck up. You don't have a fuckin clue how hard i've been trying_ he thought but he responded to the principals comment with a small nod."I know sir..I'll do better..I'll like go to my classes or whatever"_ Just get off my back._

"I really don't understand why you're being like this Jordan, your dad was an excellent pupil" he sighed as he took the file back from Jordans grasp.

_I'm not my dad and I never will be.._"Are we like finished now sir? I can't miss any more lessons now can I?" Jordan wanted out, he'd had enough lectures to last a lifetime.

"If you put half as much effort into your school work as you did with your sharp tongue Catalano, you may even graduate this year" The principal stood up and pointed towards his office door. "Now get out of here and let's hope I dont have to see you again this term"

Jordan stood up and headed towards the door "I hope so too sir" he muttered under his breath as he let the door close behind him

Shane was waiting for Jordan as he came out of the office "Dude, you were in there ages man, you been suspended or what?"

Jordan shook his head" Nah, I just got another long ass lecture" he sighed as they walked towards the lockers. Shane smiled brightly at Jordan " cool, at least we can still do our hockey team vigils" he laughed. Jordan forced a smile and carried on walking not really wanting to talk.

"Oh shit, you got the beer sorted for tonight right? Man I can't fuckin wait, Tino's parties are awesome" Shane was jumping around like an excited puppy, his ideal night out was getting wasted listening to good music and scoring with any chick he could.

"Yea, it should be good man..Look Shane..I'm like going to go for a smoke..I'll catch ya later on" Shane looked disappointed "Oh right..Sure..Laters Catalano."

Jordan walked past the lockers holding his arm out so his hand would run along each locker making as much noise as possible.

_I need a smoke and I need to calm the fuck down_ he thought, desperate to break out of the foul mood that had consumed him.

As he got to the stairs he saw Angela sitting on a small wall, her head stuck in a book. He felt his stomach knot as she looked up to him and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh..Um hey" she said not really knowing whether to run away from him or try and engage in a conversation. He looked upset and she wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her at all.

"Hey" he said quietly as he sat down on the wall next to her. He took out a cigarette and lit up, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned "You look kinda upset.." Jordan exhaled his smoke away from her and shrugged "Yea I'm fine..Just one of them days y'know?"

Angela gave him a small understanding smile" Yea I know them well" she said trying to sound sympathetic..

_Sure you do_ he thought, but he smiled at her attempt to understand what he was feeling. "So what book are you reading?" he asked, nodding towards the book in her hands.

She looked up at him and smiled, pleased that he wanted to continue talking to her " Oh, It's Romeo and Juliet..You know, that book we're working on in English.."

"Ah yea..Kinda..I haven't like ..started reading it yet.." he said simply, he was telling the truth he hadn't read it _because I cant read it_ he thought.

Angela watched him intently " Yea it is kinda complicated, Shakespeare had a way with words making it difficult to like read or something..."

Jordan scowled slightly " I _can _read it, I've just like..Not had the time.." he said a little defensively.

Angela looked taken aback " Jordan, I never implied you couldn't read it, I just stated that it was complicated to like read..you know hard to get interested in.."

Jordan nodded "Yea sorry..I've just had a shit day that's all" he said and gave her a small shy smile. They locked eyes and Angela felt the familiar butterflies start up again _So much here unspoken..It's driving me mad..Ask him Angela..Ask him if he like..likes you.._She took a deep breath and was just about to ask Jordan about the kiss when Shane shouted out to him

"CATALANO..TINO WANTS US TO GO GET THE KEGS FOR TONIGHT..WE HAVE TO GO.."

Jordan continued staring at Angela _I was certain she was about to ask me something then..shit..nice timing Shane _He coughed and looked away from her. "I have to like go...I'll see you tonight right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yea I'll be there tonight , I'll see you later" she smiled at him and then felt his eyes baring into her. "Later Angela" he smiled.

"yea bye" she whispered shyly and looked to the ground tucking her hair behind her ear.

He walked away from her happier than when he had first arrived in front of her. She made him feel good about himself and he forgot the hassles that this day in school had given him and he forgot the rest of his classes as he and Shane drove off to get the beers.


	15. Chapter 15

Rayanne was looking through her closet trying to find Angela something to wear for the party. "You're gonna blow him away in this" she said, handing her a short Black skirt and a tight Maroon long sleeved T-Shirt.

Amber was sat on Rayannes bed watching the girls giggling excitedly. "I'd love to be able to go with you guys" she sighed wanting to re-live her youth.

Rayanne looked at her and laughed " There is no way you're coming to a party with me..no way" Amber sighed and smiled at her daughter "I just want you to have a good time baby, you're only young once".

She picked up the phone and looked at Angela "What's your phone number sweetie?" Angela told her the number and she began to dial.

"Hello? Is that Patty Chase?" she looked at a worried Angela and smiled.

"Yea hello, I'm Amber, Rayannes mom. Angela told me you wanted me to phone you?"

"Oh yea sure, I have no problem having Angela sleep over, I think the girls are just planning on a dvd and pizza" she smiled winking at Angela who by now was grinning.

"Yes you take care too Patty, I'll bring Angela home tomorrow..Enjoy your night..Goodbye"

Amber held up her thumb to Angela and she clapped. "No problems kid, you go to that party and you have fun!" She laughed as she left the girls to go and make a cocktail.

Angela sat on her bed and sighed " Rayanne, you're mom is like sooooooooooo cool" she smiled. Rayanne raised an eyebrow "Yea she's okay I guess" she replied.

Angela shook her head "No Rayanne, I mean like she's really cool..I wish my mom was like her.." Rayanne looked to her and smiled sadly _No Angela, you really don't_ she thought quietly.

Amber had put on her coat "Right I'm meeting Rusty at the bar, you guy's have a great time..Oh and Raynie..Don't bring any boys home unless they're cute.." she laughed and winked.

Angelas mouth fell open in shock and Amber laughed harder " Calm down Angela, I'm joking!! Have a good time though and Rayanne..Don't drink too much okay..Love you guys.._au revoir_" She blew them a kiss and left them alone.

"Ooooooooh the party has started" clapped Rayanne excited as she poured herself a large glass of her mothers whiskey. She took a few gulps and looked at Angela "You want some of this?" she asked, feeling rude that she hadn't offered before.

Angela shook her head "It's okay, I um..I'll have a drink later on.." _I can't like tell Rayanne that I've never drank before _

Rayanne shrugged and picked up her phone, she punched in Rickies number and twirled her hair as she waited for him to answer.

"Hey Vasquez, you still going to meet us at Tino's?"

Rayanne smiled broadly "Cool, see you soon" she put down the phone and looked at Angela excitedly "Are you ready to go?"

Angela smiled, nervous tension filling her, she'd never been to a party like this one and she was excited "Let's get out of here.." she smiled and Rayanne gave her a big hug.

Jordan , Shane and Joey were on their way to Tino's house. Shane turned up Jordan's car stereo to the full and they were blasting Stone Temple Pilots song 'Sex Type Thing'.

Joey was in the back seat singing along loudly. Shane was tapping his hand in time to the music on the dashboard "Catalano,

there's going to be loads of chicks there tonight man. much cooler than Graff and that Chase chick, so do yourself a favour man and forget her..I know you like have a thing for her no matter how much you deny it and I'm telling you man..you'll never get a lay out of her so forget her and move on dude.." he slapped Jordans arm thinking that he had given Jordan the best advise in the world and that Jordan appreciated his help setting him straight.

Jordan felt his grip tighten on the steering wheel feeling angry _Fuck off Shane, you know nothing about her.._

"You're right Shane..he said reluctantly _Better to agree with him than have a fight_ he thought.

Joey leant over the seats and stuck his head in-between Shane and Jordan "What you guys' on about?" he frowned.

Shane laughed "Just Graff and her friend she hangs with..I mean, she done my homework which I'm like grateful for but man she's a geek" he shook his head laughing _She made me look a fool, she turned me down..no one gets away with that shit_ he thought confident that he could put Jordan off of her for good.

Joey laughed "Yea they're both like ..total losers.." he hi-fived Shane and both sat laughing. Jordan sighed deeply _I need a beer, I don't know how much I can take of them putting her down. All I know is that I can't like let them know if anything happens between us.._

Jordan rubbed his eyes "Man I need a beer" he turned and put on his best dumb grin to his friends, Joey laughed "Man, I need to like get laid..seriously" Shane nodded in agreement with Joey "I hear ya man, I hear ya"

They pulled up outside of Tino's house and saw the house packed full of people they hardly recognised. Music was blaring and the party sounded like it was well under way.

"We're here guy's, let's go" Jordan got out of his car and headed into the house. Shane and Joey followed.

Angela and Rickie were dancing, she was having fun and the music was great. She wasn't drinking and had a can of soda in her hand. Rickie smiled at her relieved that she hadn't decided to try and be like Rayanne by drinking. Rayanne was talking to Tino and he slipped her a small plastic bag.

"Thanks man, you always sort me out" she smiled to him. Tino smiled at Rayanne "You owe me Graff, don't forget.." Rayanne shook her head and headed for the bathroom clutching the small plastic bag and it's contents tightly in her fist.

Jordan made his way through the crowds to get to the beer kegs, he managed to find an empty cup and filled it with beer. The music was pounding and although he had only just arrived , he could already feel himself getting a headache. He looked around the house and saw Angela dancing with Rickie _she looks awesome_ he thought to himself smiling, she looked really happy and he was glad she was having a good time.

Shane was leaning into some girl whispering in her ear, she laughed at his joke and Shane put his hands on her ass. The girl smiled and moved in closer to him.

Jordan shook his head in dis-belief as Shane looked over the girls shoulder and stuck his thumb up at Jordan in triumph grinning wildly.

Jordan smiled at him and turned back to Angela, she had noticed him and and gave him a slight wave. He smiled back at her and was about to wave until he saw Joey looking at them "Man, that chick is like..still trying to get you to notice her" he laughed shaking his head.

Jordan looked away from Angela and closed his eyes _Catalano you're a fuckin coward_ he thought as he turned his back to Angela and headed for the back yard.

_Why did he just walk away like that?_ she thought , hurt that he hadn't waved back. She turned to Rickie in confusion and he bowed his head "Angela, if he is going to like..keep treating you like this then he isn't worth it" he said concerned that Angela's night was ruined.

Angela shook her head "I don't get it Rickie, he like _wanted _me to come tonight and now he's ignoring me" She felt crushed and a nauseous feeling swept through her.

"Rickie, Im fed up with this..I'm going to find out what's going on with him.." she handed Rickie her drink and followed Jordan out into the backyard.


	16. Chapter 16

Jordan breathed in the cool night air, thankful that he was alone. His head was still pounding and he reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. Just as he was about to light up he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Why are you being like this?" asked Angela full of confusion. He sank his shoulders as he heard her voice, ashamed of himself for ignoring her.

He turned to look at her and saw that she was upset. Her lower lip was trembling and her eyes were glassy. "Like what?" he whispered, looking to the floor.

Angela clenched her fists in anger "You know like what Jordan..You _wanted _me to come here tonight and now you're pretending that I don't exist.._Why?"_

He sighed and slowly shook his head keeping his eyes fixed on the cold concrete unable to look her in the eyes in-case his face betrayed his true feelings."What do you want from me Angela?" he said hoping he was sounding calm.

Angela shrugged "I-I don't know.." she stammered as tears began to fall from her face. Jordan turned away from her, part hoping that she'd leave him alone but she remained still, just staring at him.

_Shit I've hurt her, I never meant to hurt her_ He turned back to face her and took a few steps towards her tilting her chin with his fingers so she could see into his eyes_ Look at me Angela, look what you're doing to me.._"Don't cry..Just don't cry" he pleaded as he lowered his head and gently kissed her.

Angela's eyes widened but she didn't push him away, instead she moved in closer to him and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her and her hand was entwined with the hair on the back of his head. They had both forgotten about the party and all they were interested in was each-other as they kissed for what seemed an eternity.

Jordan broke away from the kiss and gently wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb. He looked at her and smiled.

Angela was in a daze, her eyes were still half closed as if time had stood still and she was still locked to his lips. Neither of them could speak, they were both too afraid to ruin the moment they had just shared.

Angela tucked her hair behind her ear and still smiling, sat down on a bench. Jordan remained standing and reached for his cigarettes.

Shane came out into the yard looking for Jordan, he frowned when he saw Jordan and Angela alone. He saw Angela gazing lovingly at Jordan as he lit his cigarette and saw the look that his friend had given her back. _Something's happened here _he thought, slightly annoyed.

"Hey Catalano..We're going man.." Jordan jumped when he heard Shane's voice and he turned to look at him confused

"Huh? We only just got here..What's up?" he asked agitated.

Shane sighed The chick blew me out for another dude, Joey wants to leave as well..we figured we could finish drinking at the loft and maybe work on some music" Shane smirked he knew Jordan wouldn't turn down rehearsing.

Jordan rubbed the back of his head and looked at Angela apologetically , he looked back towards Shane "Okay man, let's go.." he said reluctantly.

Angela's heart sank as Jordan once again walked away from her. She looked to the floor and rubbed her temples.

Jordan followed Shane back towards the house, as soon as Shane was out of sight he turned back to look at her.

"Hey Angela" he said his voice slightly desperate.

She looked up at him "Yea?" she asked sadly. He felt his stomach knot as he saw the confusion in her face. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he said hopeful that she'd agree.

She frowned "Jordan tomorrow's a Saturday", he gave her a small smile "I know"

She felt herself smile as he looked eagerly into her eyes. "Um..Okay then..Where shall we meet?" she was excited _Oh my god, we're going on a date..._

"CATALANO, WHILE WE'RE YOUNG DUDE" shouted Shane impatiently. Jordan thought for a few seconds before replying "I'll um..pick you up..Yea I'll pick you up from your house tomorrow afternoon..I gotta go" he gave her a shy smile and disappeared out of sight.

She sat back into the bench in a daze _Oh My God we've done it, we've finally kissed.._

"What the fuck were you doing with that Chase chick Catalano?" asked Shane totally unimpressed .Jordan started his engine

"We were just talking Shane..It's no big deal.." he replied dismissively_ She made me feel alive _he smiled to himself.

Joey was laying across the back seat, looking a little worse for wear. "Joey, you okay man?" asked Jordan, concerned that Joey may throw up in his beloved car.

Joey grunted and closed his eyes. "We dared him to drink a bottle of Tequila, and he did" laughed Shane impressed that Joey was still semi-conscious.

"Well he better not puke in my fuckin car" mumbled Jordan worried that his upholstery was about to be refurbished with Joeys breakfast, lunch and dinner.

_Fuck why did I say that to her? _he thought as it slowly dawned on him that he didn't have a clue where she lived.

Angela walked back into the party and saw Rayanne dancing with a much older guy, she was gyrating her hips on him and the guy was running his hands slowly up and down her sides.

Angela frowned and looked to Rickie who looked equally as worried. She made her way over to him and pointed towards Rayanne "Is she _always _like this at Parties?" she asked concerned that Rayanne was having to much of a good time. Rickie nodded "Only when she's taken ecstasy"

Rayanne spotted Rickie and Angela and shoved the guy she was dancing with aside, she ran over to them arms outstretched "I _LOVE _you two soooooooooooo much" she smiled as she gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Rickie laughed he was used to Rayannes outbursts of affection but Angela laughed nervously, she had never seen Rayanne seem so out of control and it scared her.

"Okay little miss dancing queen, party time is over, let's get you home.." Rickie put his arm around Rayannes waist to steady her as she drank from a bottle of whiskey. "Oh Rickie you ruin all my fun, the party isn't over yet" she pouted.

Rickie nodded his head "Yes, yes it is Rayanne..We're going.." his voice was stern and Angela couldn't help but feel as though she were watching a mother chastise a toddler_ poor Rickie shouldn't have to like do this all the time.._

Rickie managed to hail a taxi and they all got in. He smiled over to Angela So how did you find your first party?" he smiled, a little disappointed that he had to put an end to it before Rayanne blacked out again.

Angela smiled thinking back to all that happened with Jordan "I had a _great _night Rickie.."

Rickie raised an eyebrow " as in _Jordan Catalano_ great?" he asked smirking as Angela bowed her head in embarrassment "Rickie he kissed me and it was so perfect" she whispered.

Rickie sighed "I'm happy for you Angela" he felt good to see his friend so excited and in love.

Rayanne fell forwards into Angela "stop the car, I feel sick.." she cried as she vomited all over Angela's legs and the floor of the car.


	17. Chapter 17

Angela was in her bedroom clock watching, she had left Rayanne nursing a hangover from hell and got back to her own house as soon as possible.

She had tried on at least a dozen different outfits and was waiting for Jordan to come and pick her up for their date.

_He'll be here soon, he said the afternoon, it's now mid-day..Oh god, me and Jordan Catalano alone all afternoon._ She smiled and hugged herself.

Graham knocked on her bedroom door "Angela honey, Mom and I are going shopping, do you want to come with us?" he asked, hopeful that his daughter would want to spend some time together as a family.

"Uh, Dad I have plans..I can't..so um..sorry but no"

Graham sighed "Okay sweetheart, we'll be back in a few hours, we're going for ice-cream afterwards..Are you _sure _you don't want to come with us?" he asked, hoping that the lure of ice-cream would change her mind.

_Jesus Dad I'm not a baby any-more, I have far more important things to do other than eating ice-cream with you, Mom and Danielle _She thought. "Dad I'm not coming with you..I'll see you later" she said impatiently glancing at the clock on her wall.

She heard her parents leave and sighed, relieved that they weren't hanging around, she didn't want them to meet Jordan just yet.

She looked at the clock 1.20 pm _Where the hell is he? _she thought impatiently. She decided to sit on her porch and wait outside for him. As she sat down she saw Brian Krakow cycling aimlessly around in circles on his bike.

She smiled to herself as she watched him_ It's a Saturday afternoon and he has nothing better to do than ride around on his bike..It's kind of like Pathetic _she glanced down and looked at her boots _Then again, I'm no better. Here I am waiting for Jordan like a love-sick puppy..I'm equally as pathetic_ she rubbed her eyes in frustration just as Brian approached her.

"Hey Chase..So what are you like doing sitting here?" he asked trying to strike up a conversation with her.

Angela had a blank look on her face "Oh, didn't you know that this was like my _favourite_ place to be" she answered sarcastically.

Brian shook his head "You know what Chase, it wouldn't hurt you now and then to just be..like _nice _for once..You've really changed Angela..since you've been like hanging with Rayanne..It doesn't suit you.." he said sadly.

Angela frowned "Don't you _dare _criticise my friends Krakow, you don't know _anything _about them" she cried angrily starting to back inside her house _Anywhere away from him_ she thought as she went inside closing the door on a bemused Brian Krakow.

Angela put on the television and began to watch a film , by the time it finished Patty, Graham and Danielle had returned.

"Hey Angela, I thought you were going out?" asked Patty, confused as to why Angela decided to stay in and watch films instead of going out with them.

Angela looked at the clock it was 5.15pm. She felt drained and disappointment gnawed away at her insides.

"I thought I was going out too" she said sadly. "I'm going to my room" she said as she got up from the sofa and ran up the stairs.

She flung herself on her bed and sobbed _Why does he do this? Why is he playing these games with me _she thought as she cried harder into her pillow, crushed.

The next day at school dragged on, she hadn't seen Jordan all morning, Rayanne wasn't in school and Rickie was more occupied with his classes than actually listening to her moan about how Jordan let her down.

She went to her locker to put some books back and a note fell out onto the floor. She picked it up and read it.

_Angella._

_Meet me in the boiler room at 1 pm._

_Jordan Catalano_

She screwed up the note in anger _He thinks I'll like give in to his every demand, well screw him..I'm not going_ she thought determined not to meet him.

As she closed the locker she looked at her wristwatch it read 12.55 pm. She found herself walking away from the direction of the canteen.

_God I'm pathetic_ she thought as she opened the heavy door and headed down the stairs into the darkness of the boiler room.

Jordan sat on the windowsill biting his thumb nervously, he wasn't sure that Angela would show. He looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and his heart leapt._ She came _he thought excitedly.

Angela's stomach was in knots, she was angry with him and wanted to scream at him for letting her down, but as soon as she looked into his face the knots turned into butterflies and she felt herself smiling at him shyly._ Why does he have this power over me..why do I let him have this power_ she thought looking into his Blue eyes _because he's Jordan Catalano that's why_ she answered herself mentally.

Jordan smiled at her and walked towards her placing his hand tenderly on her cheek_ she feels so god damned soft_ he thought.

"Hey" he smiled

"hey" replied Angela as he gently stroked her cheek. He moved his head towards her and gave her a lingering kiss. _okay he has me_ she thought as she melted into him kissing him deeper.

After a while of making out Angela pulled away from him determined to talk to him about why he stood her up.

Jordan looked confused as she stood back from him "What's wrong?" he murmured wanting to taste her lips again.

Angela sighed "Jordan, why didn't you meet me?" she asked, her voice rising slightly in annoyance_ I won't be suckered back into making out until I get an answer_ she thought.

Jordan shrugged "I thought we like..kept it loose" he replied _I didn't know where you lived, I'm sorry _he looked down unable to say to her what he was thinking.

"Nothing was kept _loose_ Jordan, you said you'd pick me up..we like made plans.."

_Stop talking and just kiss me, why does everything have to be about talking with you_ he thought to himself annoyed.

"Look, something came up okay? Damn Angela..I don't like..make plans..whatever happens happens..geez" he was getting frustrated with himself as well as her insistence on communicating.

Angela bit her lower lip in anger "Well, I waited for you all afternoon..God Jordan, you make me feel like a pathetic child and I hate it.." she cried turning away from him not wanting him to see tears in her eyes.

Jordan bowed his head not knowing what else to say.

Angela turned back to look at him. " I'm going, I'm not playing mind games with you Jordan..I'm tired"

Jordan frowned_ you think this is a fuckin game? jesus no other girl makes me feel like this..you confuse me..you make things complicated and I can't deal with it.._

"so go then" he said his voice thick with emotion.

Angela felt a tear run down her face " I will" she said sadly as she turned away from him and headed back up the stairs.

Jordan sat back on the windowsill his heart heavy and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

As Angela came out of the boiler room she saw Shane smirking at her "Finally seen sense has he Angela..?"

She frowned at him "huh?"

Shane shrugged "you two are like so different, you'd never work together so just forget him..I don't mean to sound horrible here Angela but you're not like us.."_ you're better than us _he thought.

Angela scowled at him "When I want your advise Shane I'll _ask _for it okay?" _who the hell do you think you are? _she thought angrily.

Shane laughed "Angela it won't happen with you two, he'd be embarrassed to go public with you, trust me I know him..you're not his type.."

Angela felt hot tears burn down her face "Fuck you Shane" she sneered as she ran away from him into the girls bathroom.

Shane opened the boiler room door "HEY CATALANO..GLAD YOU SET HER STRAIGHT DUDE..I TOLD HER MAN, I TOLD HER THAT SHE'D NEVER BE COOL ENOUGH TO BE SEEN WITH YOU..I THINK SHE GOT THE MESSAGE DUDE, LET'S GO.."

Jordan looked up when he heard Shane shouting, he listened intently and could feel anger boiling inside him_ You've done what??? you fuckin idiot_

He climbed the stairs and stood face to face with Shane "why did you say that Shane? what fuckin right do you have to interfere in my business?" he glared at him wanting to hit him.

Shane looked shocked " Dude, I thought I was helping man"

Jordan scratched the back of his head "You've just made things like fifty times worse.." he said quietly.


	18. Chapter 18

Angela sat on the bus on her way home, she closed her eyes trying to drown out the sounds of noisy students. She relayed all that happened with Jordan that day in her head and she started to feel a tension headache building up.

Brian stared at her sadly, every attempt he had made to have a decent conversation with her had failed but he refused to give up.

He stood up and took a seat next to her, making her eyes snap open and look at him.

"Hey Brian" she said wearily

"Hey Angela..Um, so..how did your day go?" he asked brightly.

"It sucked, everything like..sucks..I can't figure him out and it's driving me insane.." Brian looked up _she's talking about Catalano..act interested_ he thought.

"Who Jordan Catalano? That's who's like ..driving you mad right?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yea, he was supposed to pick me up yesterday, we were meant to go on a date.._Not_ that it's any of your concern Krakow"

Brian frowned "so he let you down? You got stood up?"

Angela scowled at him " I bet you're loving this aren't you Brian" she said bitterly _He feeds off of seeing me unhappy_ she thought angrily.

Brian shook his head "Not at all, I just don't get how he was supposed to pick you up if he doesn't like know where you live...I mean..It's not like he's ever been to your house before, you've only ever seen him at school.." he shrugged pointing out the obvious.

The truth hit Angela like a sledgehammer and she rubbed her eyes in frustration of not realising what Brian had stated until now.

She looked to the floor unwilling to give him the satisfaction of actually admitting that he was right.

"He _knows _where I live Krakow, I like told him ages ago..." she lied.

_Why didn't Jordan just tell me he didn't have my address..gah men! _She closed her eyes again and leant her head on the back of the seat facing away from Brian.

Jordan was in his room writing down lyrics for a new song he had thought of. He found it far easier expressing himself through music than he did in verbal conversations.

The whole day had been a mess, he was ecstatic when he was in Angelas arms, nothing beat the feeling of having her need him, the taste of her lips and feel of her skin was still imprinted freshly in his mind. Then there was the argument with her over something trivial that he could have easily answered but being stubborn he chose not to. The there was Shane.._Jesus Shane..you fucking moron.._he thought angrily.

"JORDAN , YOU'RE BUDDY IS ON THE PHONE...GET DOWN HERE AND ANSWER BOY, I'M NOT AN ANSWERING SERVICE.." His dad calling him distracted him from his thoughts and he put down his pen and headed down the stairs.

His dad had his hand over the receiver and scowled at him "If you're going out with your loser friends, I want those chores done before you even _think _about leaving this house..got it?" He looked at his son and glared.

"I said I'd do them already.." he replied annoyed._ Quit ragging on me_ He took the phone and looked at his dad, waiting for him to leave so he could have some privacy. His father just stood there with his arms folded staring at him.

"Hey Joey what's up?" he asked, nervous that his dad was watching his every movement. "Yea I'll be there in a bit, later man" he hung up the phone and scratched the back of his head.

"So like Joey and Shane want me to go to the loft, band practise.." he said hoping that for once his father would ask him how that was going.

His dad laughed " So you guys are going to be big rock stars are you?" he said shaking his head. "It's about time you showed as much interest in your schooling as you did your damned band boy"

Jordan looked to the floor _He's never got a good thing to say about me , that's all I want from him.._

"I'll do the chores and then I'm going" he muttered as his dad walked away from him laughing "Rock stars indeed...pah!"

Angela lay on her bed chewing a pen, she was writing a letter to Jordan _I can't talk to him, not properly so he can read what I feel instead_ she thought, as she began to write.

When she finished writing she re-read what she had said and smiled, happy that she had been honest._ If he doesn't feel the same then I'll forget it..I have to.._she thought as she held the letter tightly to her chest.

Jordan , Joey and Shane were in the loft they had been practising for a couple of hours and were now sitting around drinking beers. There were a few girls there that had started hanging out with Joey and one of them had taken a keen interest in Jordan.

He was sitting on the sofa writing lyrics, not really paying attention to the chatting going on around him, he wanted to get these lyrics down on paper before he forgot them.

He felt someone sit next to him and looked up to see a blonde girl smiling at him.

"Hey" she smiled

"oh um..hey" he replied, part frowning. He couldn't concentrate when interrupted and he was a little annoyed.

"So , whatcha doing?" she smiled twirling her hair in her fingers. _You are so fuckin fake it's unreal_ he thought as he looked at her. "_Trying _to finish a song..except I keep like..being interrupted" he said looking at her intently hoping she'd get the message.

The girl carried on smiling dumbly at him "Oh that's cool, let me look" she said as she snatched the paper away from him.

"Hey!" he said annoyed as she stood up and began to read what he had written aloud.

"You make me feel safe, you make me forget..you believe in me..  
when I hold you all pain dissapears and I have purpose..You make me real" She put her hand to her chin and squealed "Oh my god, that is so beautiful...Who's it about?" she asked hoping it would somehow be about herself.

Shane and Joey looked at each-other and smirked. "Yea Catalano..Who _is _it about?" laughed Joey.

Shane laughed "It's about that Chase chick isn't it man? Jesus, it's like sickening" he laughed. Jordan looked to the ground in embarrassment "Shane fuck you, it's not about anybody.." he said quietly, grabbing the paper back from the girl.

Joey continued to laugh "I'm sorry man, It's cute..haha yea it's cute..You wrote a song for a chick Catalano, you're going soft man"

Jordan glared at his so- called friends "Look, it's not about _anybody _okay? It's just a fuckin song.."

Shane looked at Jordan in deep thought _He really likes her, I know why 'cos I do too.._ He gently punched Jordan in the arm

"It's okay man, we'll quit ragging on you for now" he winked but Jordan just glared."Okay I'm going, I got stuff to do, I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess" he said as he walked out of the loft leaving a rather confused Joey and Shane behind.


	19. Chapter 19

Rickie listened to her in shock shaking his head in disagreement "Angela, you _cannot_ give him that letter.." Angela slammed her locker door and looked at him "Rickie, it's the only way he'll like know how I feel..It's impossible to actually tell him..I clam up every-time he's near me..I've tried but I can't..This way he'll know once and for all.." she protested, intent on giving Jordan the letter.

Rickie placed his hand gently on her shoulder and bowed his head "What if he doesn't feel the same? Angela, I don't want to see you hurt.." he said worried for her.

She sighed and moved his hand off of her shoulder "I'm already hurting Rickie, this way I'll know for sure.._either _way" she said swallowing hard.

They saw Rayanne skipping happily over to them. "Hey guys" she smiled "What's going on?" she said fishing around in her bag for some candy.

"She's about to make the biggest mistake of her life" said Rickie, shaking his head. Rayanne popped a lolly into her mouth and looked at Angela "How's that Angelica? Whatcha gonna do?" she asked curiously. Angela rested her back on the locker and sighed "I've written Jordan a letter, telling him _exactly_ how I feel"

Rayannes eyes darted from her to Rickie " So do it...We'll be here to pick up the pieces right Rickie?" she shrugged giving Rickie a worried glance. Angela closed her eyes _Thanks for your support guys_ she thought, disappointed that they weren't backing her in this decision.

She walked over to Jordans locker and slipped the letter in-between the slats_ Too late to change my mind now, it's done_ she thought as she took a deep breath and walked back over to Rickie and Rayanne.

Jordan and Shane were walking up the coridoor, he was thinking about how to rectify what Shane had said but couldn't find an answer. Shane was eyeing up every girl he walked past and Jordan sighed. He saw Rayanne, Angela and Rickie standing at her locker and bowed his head, pretending not to notice her.

"Hey man, I need to piss..I'll catch you later" said Shane slapping him on the back as he headed for the bathroom.

Jordan stopped outside his locker, he could feel Angela and her friends watching him. He wanted to turn round and look at her face but closed his eyes instead_ She thinks I'm playing games with her..It's best I leave her alone, it's too fuckin complicated_  
he thought as he opened the door. He opened his eyes and saw the letter sitting at the bottom of the locker and picked it up.

He opened it up and skimmed the words not really understanding what most of them meant. He looked at the last line and his eyes widened in surprise

_Yours always Angela x_

He re-read that line a few times and felt himself smile, he lifted his head to look at her and saw her biting her nails nervously, looking at him for any kind of reaction.

He gave her a small smile and folded the letter, carefully placing it in his pocket and then turned away from her heading for his class.

Rayanne jabbed Angela in the ribs excitedly "He got it, he got your letter and he smiled at you!" she squealed. Angela nodded, relieved that he smiled and didn't scowl at her in disgust.

Rickie sighed "There may be hope Angela.."

_i really hope you're right Rickie_ she thought to herself just as the bell sounded for class.

Angela was sat next to Brian in science class, Jordan was supposed to be there but he had failed to show up. She turned to Brian who was messing around with a Bunsen burner "So I need, to look at your notes" she said _I've not even started my half of this a_s_signment yet _she thought, annoyed at herself for not doing it last night like she was meant to.

Brian looked up at her and frowned"You can't like expect me to do all the work Chase, it's a joint assignment, I'm not gonna like do it all for you.." he said insistant that this time he wouldn't finish her work for her.

Angela smiled at Brian _He looks so funny with those safety goggles on_ "Krakow, I can't have a serious talk with you when you're wearing those" she laughed.

Brian took the goggles off and blushed " Yea well, I'll do the practical experiment now, if you get on with your written work, like now..It needs to be in tomorrow Chase.."

Angela leant onto the work bench resting her chin on her folded arms on the surface "Brian, your life is like so uncomplicated..I'm actually jealous of you" she said dismally.

Brian raised his eyebrows in amazement "Jealous? Of me? Why?"

She sighed "Cos all you have to worry about is getting good grades, which like comes easily to you anyway..You don't have to worry about whether or not the person of your dreams would one day actually notice you and feel the same way.." she grumbled.

Brian lowered his head looking away from her_ No of course I don't Angela, I've only like been obsessed with you all my life, how would I know how you feel? _he thought sadly.

"I worry Angela, I'm under constant pressure from my parents..and that _isn't _easy" he replied.

Angela nodded her head, not really interested in what Brian had to say. "l better get on and start writing this then" she said as she began to write down all she could remember regarding their assignment.

Brian sighed accepting that this was the most conversation he'd get out of her for the rest of the day and they continued working together in silence.

Jordan was sat in his car trying his hardest to read the letter that she had written him. He rubbed his eyes in frustration_ Why does she need to use such long fuckin words..Jesus, I don't even know what they mean. _He heard the passenger door open and Joey jumped in beside him "Hey Catalano, got a spare smoke? I'm all out.." he asked holding out his hand for a cigarette. Jordan sighed and still clutching the letter with one hand, reached into his pocket for his smokes.

Joey frowned and nodded towards the letter Jordan was holding " What the fuck is that man?" he asked curiously.

Jordan handed Joey a cigarette and started to try and fold the letter so he could hide it from him.

"Nothing, just some letter" he shrugged as he went to put it back in his pocket.

"Let me look" said Joey swiping the letter from Jordans grip. Jordan leant over him and tried to snatch it back but Joey was already reading it.

"Aw man, she wants you bad" he laughed as his eyes skimmed the page in amusement "You must seriously feel like throwing up after reading this man, it's like pure cheese" he giggled still holding the letter away from Jordan.

_I haven't read it cos I cant fuckin read it _he thought angrily "Give me it back man.." he said annoyed.

Joey got out of the car "This is pure gold Catalano..hahaha I'm gonna go show Shane" he turned from Jordan and ran back towards the school , Jordan got out of the car and started to run after Joey a sick feeling building in his guts.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT_ he thought, dreading what Joey was capable of doing..


	20. Chapter 20

Joey ran through the coridoors looking for Shane, he could hear Jordan running after him and ran faster.

"GIVE ME IT BACK ASSHOLE" he shouted _when I get hold of Joey I'm gonna kill him_ Joey laughed harder at Jordans anger and ran into the packed dinner hall.

Angela and Rickie were eating their lunch, Rayanne was off with Tino and had said she'd meet them in there later on. They were talking about tv shows when they saw Joey run past them followed by an irate Jordan Catalano.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Rickie.

Angela shrugged but felt uneasy_ If it's to do with his friends then it can't be good_ she thought taking a slow bite from her sandwich.

Joey found Shane sitting with some cheerleaders and slapped him on the back to get his attention. "Hey man, that hurt! What's your deal?" he said irritated because Joey had been a bit too rough. Joey threw the letter at Shane before Jordan could get it.

"Catalano got a love letter.hehe..read it man..It's funny as fuck" Shane frowned and looked at Jordans panic stricken face.

He handed the letter back to Jordan who took it from him in shock. "Joey, it's not yours to show around or talk about dude, that's just wrong man.." He nodded at Jordan and frowned back at Joey.

Joey stood there in confusion staring at him "But Shane, I thought you'd have laughed your ass off at it man..c'mon geez"

He pulled a chair out and slumped down in it next to Shane who was still looking at Jordan.

"um..thanks man" was all he could say _Shane hasn't ripped me..what the fuck?_ he thought. he was grateful but also confused at how Shane had done something right for once.

"No probs Catalano..look..I've been thinking and i've been kinda shitty over stuff that has fuck all to do with me..so yea..I'm sorry man" he smiled hoping that Jordan would be cool with him.

"um..yea cool..whatever man" said Jordan and he gave him a genuine smile, something that Shane hadn't seen for a while.

Joey was still sulking and tried to tell Shane what the letter was about "she was like..ooh I really think we have an unspoken connection...man it was pathetic, real cheesy" Shane shook his head "Joey chill, I _don't _care man..God!"

Jordan stood there listening to Joey spout his mouth off and felt a warmth spread through him._ I need to sort things out with her..._he thought as he turned to look at where Angela was sitting.

Angela had her back to Rickie and was watching Joey looking in her direction and giggling. She felt her cheeks flush as her eyes met Jordans and she stood up embarrassment taking over "Rickie i need to get out of here.." she said as she began to walk out of the dinner hall.

Jordan saw her leaving and his stomach knotted _I can't let her leave without sorting this out_ he thought as he looked back at his friends. Joey was taking food off of a girls plate grinning at her whilst doing so, he had forgotten about the letter for now as hunger overtook the need for winding up Jordan and then he looked at Shane who was also watching Angela leave.

Shane looked up at him " Man this is nothing to do with me, but if _she _wrote this letter to you, then you ought to sort it out man...go"

Jordans feet were stuck to the floor and he was hesitant as to whether he should go after her or not. Shane shook his head and pushed him.."go..now"

He looked at Shane and gave him a small smile "Yea..I better like..go after her or something..." he took a deep breath and followed her out of the hall, away from prying eyes..

Angela was sat against a wall with her head in her hands_ fuck he knows and he's told everyone else, how can i ever face him again..He thinks it's all a joke _she felt tears welling up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

All she wanted to do was get out of the school and away from Jordan and his idiotic friends. She heard footsteps slowly approaching her and looked up to see Jordan, who immediately stood with his back to a wall as soon as they locked eyes.

They were both looking at each-other from against opposite walls and neither one of them making the first move to talk.

Jordan took a deep breath " Can we like talk or something..?" he said quietly, looking at her tear stained face.

Angela sniffed. "Yea, I think we like need to.." she replied.

Jordan smiled "okay cool, but not here..let's go out to my car.."

They both approached eachother gingerly and walked side by side out of the building and into the privacy of Jordans car.


	21. Chapter 21

Angela sat in the passenger seat, head bowed waiting for Jordan to speak first. He took a deep breath and looked at her rubbing his eyes_ Where do I start _he thought.

"I didn't have your address" he said quietly "That's why I didn't like..come round and see you ..on Saturday I mean.."

She looked up at him and sighed "I should have realised that..It doesn't matter now anyway" she whispered still looking to the floor of the car.

"Well, If I had known it I would have like come round, for sure.." he said praying that she'd believe him.

Angela looked up at him "What did you think of my letter?" she asked swallowing fearing the worst. "I um..didn't read it all.." he mumbled not wanting to tell he that her couldn't.

She raised her eyebrows "Was it that boring for you?" she asked, feeling a lump in her throat. " I poured my soul into that and you now tell me you couldn't be bothered to read it all...

Jordan looked in her eyes and took her hand in his "I was bothered, I liked what I read of it..Look Angela..I really like you..I can't like explain what's happening here, but I know that I like.._need _to be with you.."

She smiled and felt her insides flip over "So what happens now?"

Jordan leant towards her and murmured "Whatever happens, like happens" he put his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in closer and they became lost in one-another, oblivious to the outside world.

After a while they broke apart and Angela looked at her watch "Shit I need to go to English" she mumbled as she straightened herself out. Jordan rolled his eyes "Can't we just stay here..I'd rather be kissing you than go to some class.." he asked hoping she'd change her mind.

She laughed and stroked his cheek affectionately "Jordan, you need to go to English as well...You never know , you may like it.."

He gave her a small smile "Sure I will.." he said sarcastically "I know what I do like and it sure isn't _English" _he said leaning in to kiss her once again.

She gave in to his lips _Kissing him is like breathing, it's the most natural thing_ she thought as she played with the hair on the back of his neck_ so soft,so damn perfect..God he so has me.._

She had to force herself to push him gently away from her "Jordan Catalano, you are dangerous to be around.." she laughed.

Jordan frowned "How so?" he asked genuinely confused.

She laughed "You like make me forget everything.." she smiled as she unlocked the passenger door to get out of his car.

Jordan smiled _You make me forget too, I wouldn't call it dangerous I'd call it release.. _he thought.

"Okay you win, let's get to this damn class" he got out of the car and stretched. Angela was waiting for him as he moved round to the side of her.

He looked at her and smiled "So can I like give you a ride home today?"

She laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear "Well yea, this way you'll know my address for future reference" she smiled.

"Cool" he replied grinning at her.

They entered the school coridoors to find Shane leaning against a wall. Shane looked at them and nodded "Hey Catalano where you been?"

Jordan looked to Angela and shrugged "You know, just around" he said quietly. Angela kept her head bowed, she was sure that Shane had read the letter she gave Jordan and didn't want to look him in the eyes.

Shane noticed that she looked uncomfortable and gave her a small smile " Hey Chase, Joey won't be giving you any hassles..none of us will okay?" he waited for her to look at him but she didn't "Um thanks.."she mumbled. She looked to Jordan "I'll see you in class" she whispered as she gave him an awkward smile and headed to her English class.

Jordan locked eyes with her "sure, see ya in a bit" he said rubbing his neck.

Shane walked over to Jordan as Angela left him. "So you guys like an item now?" he asked, wanting to know what had happened.

Jordan shrugged "I dunno man, we never talked about that..she's cool..we hang out.." Shane shook his head and laughed

"Ah I got it, you're playing it cool.. So long as you're okay though man..that's all that matters right?" he smiled nudging his arm.

Jordan smiled and rubbed his neck embarrassed "Yea so anyway..I gotta get to English..Catch ya later bro"

_Can i really give her what she wants? I mean I want to but it's so like..i dunno..she like makes plans and has expectations.._

_Shit, I just go with the flow..but she's different..Different is good, I just dont want to let her down.._he scratched his head deep in thought, he'd never thought so much about a person before as he did her and it scared him.

He entered his class to see her sitting near the front, she was writing down notes written on the blackboard.

He took a seat at the back of the class and rested his head on his arms, staring at the back of her head. The teacher walked over to Jordan and handed him a book. "Romeo and Juliet mr Catalano, we're on page 93...please read.." Jordan looked up to the teacher in shock as all the pupils including Angela turned to look at him expectantly.

"I um...what page?" he asked swallowing hard he was getting nervous. The teacher frowned "Page 93..open it up and read the next chapter please..we're waiting.." his eyes darted over to Angela and he saw that she was smiling reassuringly at him.

"I um..I need the bathroom sir.." he said panic setting in. He looked to his teacher to see him shaking his head " read one paragraph and then you can go to the bathroom..we're waiting Jordan.."

Jordan looked at Angela sadly _She's going to hate me for this, but what choice do I have? I don't want her knowing I cant read.._he thought as he stood up handing the book back to the teacher.

"You know what sir, screw this I need the bathroom..take you're damn book back" he looked to Angela and the look of shock and confusion on her face, he turned away from her and left the classroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Jordan headed out of the school and across the school playing field to the sanctity of the rafters. He lit a cigarette and inhaled a lungful of smoke. _Why did he have to pick me? Fuckin great.._ He exhaled slowly sat down on the grassy floor.

He was safe here, hardly anybody knew he came here except for his friends and they were all in classes. He looked around and basked in the quietness around him.

_I'm no good for her, I don't des_er_ve her and when she finds out I can't read, that'll be it..I'll lose her.._He bowed his head sadly, ashamed of himself for walking out of the class and ashamed for letting her down._ I had no choice.._he thought as he closed his eyes and lay back into the grass.

Angela was telling Rayanne and Rickie about Jordans sudden departure from class._ "_I just don't get it..One minute he was fine and then he just stormed off..It was weird.." she frowned.

Rayanne smiled at Angela's concern _"_Angelica, Catalano is _hardly _student of the year...I'm surprised he even made it into that class in the first place" she stated matter of factly.

Angela shook her head "No Rayanne, he _wanted_ to go, I just don't understand what changed his mind.." she said sadly.

Rickie looked up at her and then looked to the ground "Maybe he can't read...maybe he got scared and ran away.." he muttered absent-mindedly kicking the floor with his foot.

Angela gave a short laugh "Rickie that's the most _ridiculous _thing I've ever heard, of course he can read.._Everyone _can read..God, he's like 17 ,don't you think someone would have noticed by now?"

_I can't believe Rickies just said that..seriously..god_ she thought smiling at the sheer absurdity of Rickies suggestion.

Rayanne frowned slightly and nodded in agreement with Rickie"Angela, he has a point y'know..How can people notice if Catalano is never in class.." she said seriously.

Angela looked at her friends and shook her head laughing "Shut up you guys..God" _What if they're right? What if he can't read? Shut up Angela you're being as ridiculous as them now_ she shook her head trying to erase negative thoughts running through her mind, but inside she had an uneasy feeling that wouldn't go away.

Angela never saw Jordan for the rest of the day, she went to all of her classes hoping that he would show to at least one of them but he never did.

As the bell sounded signalling the end of the day she headed outside looking for him.

Jordan was awoken by the sound of the bell "Fuck, it's that time already" he said aloud, standing up and brushing the grass off of his clothing. He scratched his head, stretched and headed towards his car. He saw Angela waiting by it , looking around for him anxiously. He thought about calling out to her but decided against it _She looks so cute, all worried for me _he thought, liking the fact that somebody actually gave a shit as to his whereabouts.

She looked over in his direction and they locked eyes. Relief spread across her face and she gave him a huge grin as she waved at him.

He smiled back and raised his hand in a small wave back as he headed towards her.

"Hey, where have you been all day? I've been worried.." she said, looking him in the eyes. He smiled and shrugged "Y'know around...I fell asleep..You've been worried huh?" he gave her a small mischievous smile and she felt her insides flutter.

"Yea I was worried" she whispered shyly , tucking her hair behind her ear as she lowered her head to the floor.

"Come on then, let's see where you like live" he said , opening the door for her. She brushed past him to get into the car and as she did, Jordan took her hand in his and gently ran his thumb over her fingers. She looked up in his face and smiled _He's so sweet, oh my gosh..I've died and gone to heaven_ she thought, he made her giddy and she never wanted to lose that feeling.

"I like that you were worried" he whispered as he bent down and gave her a lingering kiss.

As he got into his seat and started his engine he could feel her staring at him. He looked at her and smiled "What?" She shrugged and continued to smile at him."Nothing, nothing at all" she said as she looked away from him and focused her eyes on the road ahead.

They both remained silent as Jordan drove towards her house. They were listening to the music on the radio and enjoying the first comfortable silence they'd had.

As he pulled into her road Angela laughed "Oh my god, I heard the most ridiculous theory about you today" Jordan frowned, he didn't like it when people spoke about him behind his back. "Yea? From who?" he asked a little defensively. Angela seemed oblivious to Jordans concern and change of mood and continued " Yea so like, we were talking about why you suddenly left English today...and Rickie said that it was maybe because you couldn't read..haha God, I told him it was like _ridiculous _of him to even mention that..I mean you _can _read right?"

He looked at her expectant face and felt his stomach tighten "Course I can fuckin read...I'm not like _stupid _you know" he said bitterly _She'll laugh, she'll laugh at me and realise I'm no good for her_ he thought, a sick feeling taking him over.

Angela frowned noticing the defensiveness in his tone _"_Yea that's what I told him..." she said trying to laugh it off _Something's wrong with him, he was fine until I mentioned that_ she thought.

She sighed and lightened her tone "So I said it was because you didn't want to be in the class..period..and that's why you left right?" she said looking at him intently.

"Right, I mean..I told you I'd rather do other things" he said, forcing a smile. Angela tucked her hair behind her ear and looked out of the window "My house is just round this corner" she said quietly.

Jordan pulled up outside her house and looked at it in amazement "Wow, you have a real nice house, nice area.." he said impressed.

Angela laughed "Yea, the price I pay is having Brian Krakow as a neighbour" Jordan looked to her and raised his eyebrows in confusion "Who's he?"

Angela shook her head "He's a pain in my ass is what..He's like really brainy..and really annoying, you must have seen him in school" she said.

Jordan shook his head "I don't really, like pay much attention to other people in school...Except you that is" he smiled shyly.

He leant over to her and kissed her, his hands wrapped in her hair.

They heard the sound of a car pulling in and broke apart "Shit it's my mom, I have to go.." she said not wanting to leave him.

Jordan lowered himself down in the seat not wanting to meet her mother. "Okay so I'll see you tomorrow" he said quietly.

Angela laughed "Jordan, what are you doing?"

He looked up at her "I'm not like..ready to meet your mom yet.." he said, feeling uncomfortable and trapped. She smiled and shook her head "You'll have to meet them soon if you want me to go out with you" she smiled not seeing what the big deal was.

"Yea yea I will, just not..now..".he said, wanting to go before her mom walked over to them. Angela frowned "Jordan I wasn't like meaning that you meet them _now_ I was just saying you'll have to meet them soon...god" she shook her head and let herself out of the car.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school?" she said hopefully. He smiled at her "Yea, I'll be there" he said quietly.

"And maybe you'll manage to stay in class this time round" she joked.

Jordan closed his eyes briefly and looked back at her "maybe...see ya.." he gave her a quick smile and drove off, leaving her feeling confused._ What's his problem?_ she thought as she saw her mom staring after his car in confusement.


	23. Chapter 23

Patty frowned at the Red Car speeding off in the distance and looked to her daughter with questioning eyes "Who was that Angela?"

Angela sighed and gave her mother a small smile "_That _was Jordan mom.." She started to walk towards the house leaving a bemused Patty behind.

"Angela wait, I haven't finished talking to you yet" she cried hurrying after her.

Danielle sat at the table opposite Angela flicking peas at her. Angela was trying her best to ignore her but her patience was wearing thin.

"Danielle, I'm warning you..quit it already" she scowled. Danielle just grinned at her and continued to taunt her. Graham leant over towards his youngest and gently put his hand on her arm "That's enough Danielle, leave your sister alone.." Danielle looked up into her fathers frowning face and stopped immediately.

_Such a fuckin daddys girl_ thought Angela shaking her head in annoyance.

Patty served their dinner and sat down next to Graham. She smiled at Angela as she cut into her steak. "So this Jordan, will he be visiting again?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

Angela felt the food in her mouth seem to expand and she had difficulty swallowing it _Stop prying...Gah I have like NO privacy_ she thought as she smiled back at her mom " Probably.."

Danielle started to giggle "Angela loves Jordan, they like kiss..Ew" Angela glared at her little sister. "Danielle!" cried Patty "Don't talk like that at the dinner table.." she shook her head and looked at Angela with curiosity.

Graham just sat there watching, thinking about how his first born was growing up and he didn't like it one bit.

Angela felt herself blush, all this talk about Jordan was too much for her and she felt uncomfortable discussing him with her parents "Can I go now, I'm finished" she asked, slowly standing up.

Graham nodded "Sure honey, you don't want any dessert? Angela shook her head "Nah, I'm full..I couldn't eat anything else if I wanted to..I'm going up to my room, I have heaps of homework.." she smiled and went up to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Oooh ohh I'll have dessert daddy" said Danielle excitedly. Graham smiled at her and kissed the top of her head, glad that he had at least one daughter who wasn't in a rush to grow up. "Coming up baby" he smiled.

Jordan was in his room finishing writing the song he'd been working on for the past week. He had his music on low so as not to disturb his father. He had barely spoken to him all evening, which he didn't mind. He would rather be ignored than have him constantly moan at him.

He looked down to his completed song and began to sing the lyrics he had written.

_"You make me feel safe, you make me forget..you believe in me.._

_when I hold you all pain disappears and I have purpose..You make me real_

_There are so many things unspoken, yet words can't explain feelings_

_let me show you, let me show you how I feel and I'll prove I'm worthy_

_We may not last, we may just crash and burn_

_but the things you've taught me I never thought I'd learn_

_I need you with me, I need to you to hear_

_when you're in my arms I've nothing to fear"_

he smiled as he folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. Just then he heard his dad open his bedroom door. Jordan looked up at him and sat up straight, his dad was visibly drunk and Jordan became nervous.

"I got a call at work today boy, from your school no less.." he sneered looking down at his son.

Jordan scratched his head and swallowed "Yea?" he said quietly taking a deep breath, he knew what was coming_ I need to get out of here.._he thought as his dad stepped closer to him.

"Yea I did, and you know what I was told? You walked out of another damn class Jordan, what the fuck is wrong with you boy?" he snarled, baring down on his son in a menacing fashion.

"Yea so, I needed the bathroom...So I left" shrugged Jordan scared and wanting to be away from him. "Don't fuckin back chat me boy, I haven't finished with you..You're just like your fuckin mother..she never listened neither.." he shouted clenching his fists.

"Don't you _DARE_ bring mom into this" glared Jordan, a lump rising in his throat. His dad leant over to him "She'd be disappointed in you Jordan, I'm glad she's not alive to see the mess you turned into" he shouted slapping him hard around the face making him fall on his ass..

His dad was finding it hard to maintain his balance as he looked down to Jordan on the floor.

Jordan felt tears welling in his eyes and anger overtook the hurting " I'M A MESS? I'M A FUCKIN MESS? DAMMIT DAD TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU FUCKIN JERK" he screamed as he picked up his desk chair and threw it at him.

As his father fell to the floor Jordan ran out of his house and into the safety of his car, he started the engine and sped off aimlessly not knowing what he was going to do.

Angela looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was 11.45 and she didn't feel the least bit tired. Her mind was wide awake thinking about Jordan and their making out. She smiled and closed her eyes, wishing she were back in his arms.

She got off her bed and looked out of her bedroom window, the sky was clear and she could see each and every star _ It's almost as beautiful as Jordan_ she thought, smiling gazing at the night sky. She looked across to her street and her heart stopped, there parked opposite her house, was Jordans car._ What on earth is he doing here?_ she thought worried but also excited.

She pulled on a shirt that covered half of her pyjama bottoms and tiptoed out of her bedroom and down the stairs ensuring that she didn't wake her parents up. She opened the front door and padded bare footed to Jordans car.

Jordan lay his head on the steering wheel, his jaw stinging from the smack it took from his father. He had been crying and was lost in thought._ Why am I here? It's not like I can stay at hers..Fuck it Jordan, they're all right about you_ he thought sadly.

He was startled by a loud tapping on his window, he looked up to see an under-dressed Angela staring at him , her face full of worry and confusion "Jordan , what are you doing here?" she whispered.

Jordan couldn't take his eyes off of her, the moonlight showed her underwear through the flimsy material of her pyjama bottoms and she looked amazing.

"Um, can we talk?" he said miserably.

Angela smiled lovingly at him "Jordan, It's nearly midnight, couldn't you have spoken to me tomorrow?" Jordan shook his head and looked to the road ahead "I need to talk to someone now" he said sounding choked up.

Angela bent down towards him and looked at his face, she gasped when she saw a red mark on his cheek "What on earth happened to you?" she said startled.

Jordan opened the passenger seat of his car "Get in before you freeze to death"

Angela climbed in not taking her eyes off the welt on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

"Jordan what's going on, what the hell happened to your face?" she asked, her stomach knotting in concern for him.

Jordan looked inot her eyes and she could see that he had been crying. " It's a mess Angela, my whole life is one big fucking mess..." he said rubbing his forehead in frustration.

Angela took his hand "Don't say that, it can't be that bad" she said sympathetically. Jordan shook his head and pulled his hand away from her.

"Look, I don't like talk a lot okay, so please..Just let me tell you what I have to tell you without interrupting me.." he looked at her with such a pleading look in his eyes that all she could do was nod.

Jordan took a deep breath and reached for a cigarette. Angela waited patiently for him to begin to talk, he seemed reluctant unsure of how to start.

"I suck at school. I hate school...I'm failing and there's a reason why I don't like go to every lesson" he said quietly. Angela had to strain to hear him and her eyes never left his as he spoke.

"I have like trouble..In reading...I _can _read..just not to well..so rather than face class I kinda like run away from them.." he said looking away from her and to his car floor.

Angela felt a lump rise in her throat_ Oh my god, I made fun of it earlier..I KNEW something wasn't right..I'm so sorry Jordan_ she thought , pity for him overwhelming her.

"So anyway.." he continued " Because of this, I get major shit from my dad..He thinks I'm like worthless.._everyone _does..including me" he muttered taking a long drag on his smoke.

Angela swallowed hard trying to force the lump in her throat to disappear "So this is what your dad does to you?" she whispered stroking his cheek tenderly.

Jordan nodded covering her hand with his own, not wanting her to move her hand away from his face.

"Yup..He doesn't do it often but he gets in these moods and I like need to get away from him" he mumbled looking into her Green eyes.

Angela sighed softly "So that's why you didn't say much about my letter?..God it makes sense..I'm sorry Jordan"

Jordan looked at her and smiled "Don't be..It's like the nicest thing anyone has ever had to say about me..it shows you like care or something.."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug "I do care" she whispered into his ear. Jordan buried his head in her hair as she tenderly kissed his neck. He pulled away from her and she cupped his face in her hands kissing each eyelid gently. He looked at her and broke into a huge grin. "Why are you doing that?" he laughed. She smiled back "Because I can and I want to" she whispered before kissing him on the mouth.

Jordan put his arms around her waist pulling her into him, he let one hand slide up and down her back as he kissed her deeper.

He could feel himself getting turned on and he slid his hand under her shirt and began to caress her bare back, he could feel her shudder at his touch.

As his hand moved over her bare breast Angela pulled away from him making him jump.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked confused.

Angela shook her head and was flushed "Jordan, I'm not like ready yet.." she whispered _I've never been touched there_ she thought shocked at the excitement Jordan generated in her.

Jordan sighed and rubbed his eyes "okay okay..we'll keep on kissing" he muttered trying to sound bright.

Angela shook her head, not liking the feeling of losing control. "Look Jordan, about school..I'll help you.." she said sitting back into her seat creating an invisible wall between herself and him.

Jordan shrugged " you don't like have to.." he said quietly "I'll figure it out"

She smiled at him "No I know I don't have to I _want_ to" she said reassuringly. Jordan smiled at her with genuine appreciation."That would be kinda cool..working together" he smiled.

Angela nodded smiling "Yea, but that's all we'll be doing in school Jordan..working"

He gave her a cheeky smile and nodded in agreement "cool, I need to like graduate at some point" he said scratching his head.

Angela took his hand "You will, I'll make sure of it" she said looking back towards her house. Jordan noticed her looking at her house and sighed "You better get back home..I don't want to get you in shit"

Angela nodded and then frowned "Where will you go now?" she asked worried.

Jordan shook his head "He'll have passed out by now, I'll go back home..If things are still bad there I'll stay at the loft tonight" he shrugged.

Angela closed her eyes scared for him "Jordan, don't go back to your house tonight..Go to the loft..It's safer there"

Jordan frowned and nodded "Yea I guess you're right..I better huh?" he said feeling the swell on his cheek.

Angela gave him a relieved smile and went to get out of his car.

"I'll see you tomorrow in school"

He smiled at her "Did I ever tell you you're hair looks great?" he said seeing the red hair glow in the moonlight.

Angela smiled shyly and gave him a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow" she smiled.

As she walked back to her house Jordan called out to her "Hey Angela"

She turned to look at her parents window before looking at him "Yea?"

He reached into his pocket and took out the song he had wrote " I wrote you this song..Take it, I'll sing it to you someday" he said handing her the paper.

She gave him a bright smile as she took it "I have to go" she whispered.

He watched her walk away from him and smiled. _Thank you Angela_ he thought to himself as he watched her sneak back inside.

Angela had barely got into her kitchen when she heard someone coming down the stairs. She rushed to the fridge and pulled out the first item of food she could find just as her mom came in to find her.

"Angela Chase, what on earth are you doing down here?" asked Patty slightly irritated.

Angela popped a bit of cheese into her mouth and smiled at her mother "Midnight snack mom" she said with a mouthfull as she kissed her on the cheek and ran back up to her room.


	25. Chapter 25

Angela stood in the rain waiting for the school bus. She had a smile fixed on her face and really didn't care that she was getting wet_ I love him, I actually like..love him_ she thought happily. Never would she have imagined in her wildest dreams that she'd be dating Jordan Catalano and that he'd write her such a beautiful song.

"Chase you're getting soaked" said Brian Krakow who had appeared beside her as if by magic. "Hey Brian" she smiled holding her arms outstretched letting the rain envelop her.

Brian frowned at Angela's apparent ignorance to the fact that the rain was pouring down " Angela you'll get ill, here..stand under my umbrella" he said as he stood closer to her holding the umbrella over both of their heads.

Angela turned to look at him with a serene smile on her face "I'll be ill but I'll be happy" she giggled, lost in thoughts of Jordan.

Brian shook his head in confusion "Angela..are you like _mental_? It's torrential rain and you don't like care.." Angela laughed and nodded her head "Yea Krakow, I'm bonkers" she laughed. Brian smiled at her as crazy as she was acting he liked to see her happy _She's beautiful when she smiles, I mean really smiles_ he thought.

The bus pulled up splashing Brian in the process he stood there wiping his wet jeans "God dammit, these are new jeans" he whined.

Angela laughed and took his arm "C'mon Krakow, let's get you on this bus before you get pheumonia or something" she said leading him onto the bus.

Brian took a seat at the back and waited to see if she'd sit next to him but she chose to sit behind Shane. He sighed and looked out of the window _I'll always like..be in her background_ he thought sadly, wanting so badly to be a part of her world.

Shane saw Angela sit behind him and he turned round to look at her. "Morning Chase.." he said being as friendly as he could be.

She put her hair into a ponytail and smiled back at him " Hey Shane" she smiled. Shane was just staring at her, she seemed different, more relaxed and sure of herself. He didn't know what else to say so just remained smiling at her.

Angela raised her eyebrows and looked around the bus nervously _Why is he just staring? Have I got something on my face _she thought wiping her chin nervously in-case she had the remains of her breakfast around her mouth.

"So it's like pouring down..." said Shane looking out of the window. Angela smiled "Yea..." Shane sighed and turned back round to face the front of the bus.

Jordan sat in his car examining his cheek in the rear-view mirror _Fuck it's swollen up_ he thought stroking it to ease the aching he felt all morning.

He looked out of his window and saw the school bus pull up. Angela and Shane got off the bus at the same time and both headed towards Jordans car.

Angela saw that Shane was wanting to see him so she hung back. "Um, tell Jordan I'll see him in class.." she said t, disappointed that she couldn't greet him alone.

Shane raised his hand to her " Yea will do..Laters " he said dismissively as he walked ahead of her.

Angela watched Shane get into Jordans car and sighed, she slowly turned around and headed into the school.

Jordan saw her hang back and closed his eyes after seeing her give in to Shane _Dammit Shane_ he thought rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey man what's up?" said Shane as he climbed in next to him. "What the fuck happened to your cheek dude?" he said with a look of shock and curiosity.

Jordan put his hand to his cheek "Ah this, nothin..Just got in a fight with a couple of dudes at Let's Bolt last night" he lied looking away from his friend.

Shane frowned " You were at Let's Bolt last night? That's odd...Me and Joey were there and we didn't see you.."

Jordan rubbed his head "Yea, I didn't like stay long man..." Shane scratched his head "Ah right..whatever man.." he said choosing not to pursue the truth. He knew by now when Catalano was lying, they had been friends long enough and he also knew when he didn't want to disclose any more information.

"That looks fuckin gnarly man.." he said staring at Jordan's cheek. Jordan shrugged and lit a cigarette. Shane smiled at him "Oh hey man..Angela said she'll see you in class"

Jordan gave a small smile remembering last night "Yea, yea she will" he said brightly _She's the first person i've ever like opened up to, and you know what? It's not that scary.._he thought , happy that he could maybe now turn a corner in his life..

Jordan and Shane finished their cigarettes and ran into the school as fast as they could to escape the downpour of rain.

Angela was with Rickie and Rayanne , she had told them about being with Jordan last night but not about all they talked about. That was between him and her and definitely not her secret to tell.

They all turned to see Jordan and Shane bursting into the school laughing. Angela smiled when she saw him and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Rickie and Rayanne looked at each-other and Rickie leaned in to her ear and whispered " You watch him like totally ignore her, it's always his rules..It's not fair on her"

Rayanne nodded her head and sighed "I agree, but she's so in love with him she can't see how he treats her" she whispered back slightly glaring at Jordan who was walking towards them.

Angela leant against her locker waiting to see if he would ignore her or give her one of their secret smiles. He did neither, he walked up to her as bold as brass and kissed her tenderly on the lips in front of everyone " Hey " he mumbled shyly as he broke away from her lips.

"Hey" she smiled back, hardly able to contain the elation she felt that he was actually making them public. He took her hand and smiled at her and then he turned to Rickie and Rayanne and gave them a nod of acknowledgement " Hey" he said quietly, noting the look of surprise on their faces.

Rickie just smiled and looked to the floor. Rayanne gave him a slap on the arm and laughed "Hey Catalano.."

Jordan turned back to Angela and still holding her hand said "Okay, let's get to class.."

As they walked ahead of Rickie, Shane and Rayanne Angela turned back round to her friends and gave them a huge grin.

Rayanne stuck her thumb up at her and winked whilst Rickie kept his head bowed in dis-belief and relief.

Rayanne nudged his arm gently with her elbow " See Vasquez.._Sometimes _it's sooooooo good to be proved wrong" she smiled as she linked arms with him and followed Angela and Jordan to class.


	26. Chapter 26

He observed them sitting together working and giggling at each-other occasionally and sighed._For once why can't it be me?_ he thought as he once again snapped the tip of his pencil.

He looked down at his work and noticed that he had bore a hole through it by pressing down on the paper to heavily. He scratched his head and frowned._ Uh oh, I have to like walk past them_ he thought as he looked towards the electric pencil sharpener positioned directly in front of Jordan and Angela.

He stood up hesitantly and slowly made his way towards the front of the class, not daring to stare too long at them in-case they noticed. He walked past Sharon Cherski and she too was staring at Angela with a small smile on her face. He brushed past her and she looked up "Careful Krakow" she said sharply. "Uh..oh um..sorry..I need to sharpen my pencil" he said as he held it up in front of her as if to prove that it was indeed his intention to do just that. Sharon rolled her eyes and looked back down at her books.

"I really don't get Math" she sighed "I mean..It's not like I'll need it or something in the kind of job I want..It's just so pointless.." she grumbled as she frowned at the equations written down in front of her.

Brian shrugged "It's easy if you like really think about it" he smiled. She looked at him and screwed her face up at him in disgust"It's so not easy..It's pointless..I'll never get the hang of it" she sighed shaking her head.

Brian looked from her to her work and smiled "Well, look..I can always like help you after school or something if you want" he suggested totally sincere.

Sharon frowned and sighed "No it's okay Krakow, I like _have _a life outside of school..But thanks anyway" she forced him a smile and he shrugged.

"Well, I better go sharpen this" he said quietly nodding towards the pencil in his hand. She nodded and looked back towards Jordan and Angela " What's going on with those two?" she whispered looking back at him as if he'd know the answer.

Brian looked at them, he saw how close they were , their heads almost touching and sighed. A feeling of envy rising in him "I don't know..It's like _sickening _seeing them like that though, I mean..Can't they like go somewhere private to do that?" he muttered.

Sharon laughed "Krakow they're not doing anything, they're only sitting together, it's what couples do..Geesh" she rolled her eyes and buried her head in her arms.

Brian turned awkwardly away from Sharon and headed towards the front of the class, walking as fast as he could past Angela and Jordan.

He stood there for five minutes sharpening his pencil, his mind wasn't on that it was on Angela and Jordan _I wonder what they like do together, when they're alone.._he thought, daydreaming.

Angela could feel eyes other than Jordans watching her and looked up to see Krakow staring at her. She lowered her head and looked back up at him only to see that he hadn't changed position, his eyes burned into hers and she began to feel uncomfortable.

She coughed and sat up, Brian blinked and quickly looked away from her smiling shyly _Oh god, she's seen me staring..say something Brian..quick.._he thought.

She looked at him and frowned _Why does he keep like staring at me.._ he smiled at her awkwardly " Hey Chase" he said quietly.

Angela smiled back "Hey Brian.."

"I like needed to sharpen my pencil, they always break." he said shyly thinking he needed to justify his reasons for breathing the same air as her.

Jordan looked up from his work and smiled at Brian, his smile turned into a broad grin as he looked to what Brian was doing.

"Um hey Brain..Is that your name?..Man, look at your pencil..I don't think you can like _use _it now" he said shaking his head trying not to laugh.

Angela giggled and looked to where Jordan nodded towards so did Brian.

He gasped and pulled his pencil out of the sharpener "Damn" he muttered, embarrassed. He had spent so long staring at her that he forgot to remove his pencil from the device and now his pencil was barely an inch long.

He froze and looked from the pencil stump to Angela and Jordan "I have more...It's okay..and my name is Brian" he said quietly as he walked away from them back to his desk.

"Sir can I go to the bathroom" asked Sharon, her hand raised to get the teachers attention. The equations were confusing her and she really needed a break from it.

The teacher nodded and she stood up and left the class relieved to be away from that lesson for a short time at least.

She pushed open the bathroom door to find Rayanne applying lip gloss. Rayanne turned to her and glared "Oh it's _you"_ she snapped turning back to the mirror.

"Oh _Whatever_" sighed Sharon as she went into a stall and closed the door behind her. She could hear Rayanne humming and rolled her eyes. _I can't help but like her, she fascinates me_ thought Sharon disgusted with herself for mentally admitting that she liked Rayanne Graff.

She cleared her throat and shouted "So what's the score with Angela and Jordan?"

Rayanne turned around towards Sharon's voice and replied "I think they're like an _Item _now or something" she shrugged as she jumped up onto the window ledge.

Sharon closed her eyes and sighed _She was obsessed with him and now she has him, I wanted to share her happiness with her _she thought sadly as she flushed the toilet.

As she came out of the stall she was met with a scrutinizing look from Rayanne "Why you so interested Cherski?" she asked popping gum into her mouth.

"Just because I don't hang out with her anymore _doesn't _mean I don't like care.." she said defensively. She looked to the floor and frowned before looking back into Rayannes face "Anyway Graff..Be carefull that you don't lose her to him like I lost her to _you"_ she said sadly before leaving Rayanne looking confused and slightly worried.


	27. Chapter 27

Rayanne remained in the bathroom thinking about Angela _I can't lose her, she's like my best friend_. She laughed at herself for thinking that Angela would ever do such a thing _She's not like that, I'm like that..She isn't_ she brushed her hair and blew at kiss at her reflection.

Rickie was waiting outside for her, he was tired and he had a headache. Rayanne came out and smiled at him, taking a candy necklace out of her bag. "Want some?" she offered

Rickie shook his head "No thanks" he replied. Rayanne stretched and looked to the wall clock. "we've got PE, where's Angela?"

He shrugged and nodded towards the maths class. "She's in there, she'll be out in a bit she's just talking to the teacher" Rayanne looked towards the class as Jordan walked out of the door with his hands in his pockets. He looked at them and smiled "Hey" he said looking around and not making eye contact with them for too long.

Rayanne and Rickie smiled at him and nodded. Jordan peered back into the maths class and sighed "Man, she's talking homework..Tell her I'm going for a smoke will ya? I'll see her later.." he mumbled as he walked off taking his cigarettes out of his coat pocket.

"Will do" said Rickie watching him leave. Rayanne looked at Rickie and sighed "So do you think we'll see less of her now? I mean now she's with Catalano?" she asked worried.

Rickie laughed "Um..Yea...We wont see her too much now, but it's cool as long as she's happy right?"

Rayanne looked to the floor and shrugged "Yea I guess" she said sadly.

Angela came out of the maths class frowning she saw Rickie and Rayanne and gave them a small smile before scanning the coridoor for Jordan." Where did Jordan go?" she asked confused.

"Well nice to see you too Angelica" said Rayanne half heartedly_ She's more concerned about him than us_ she thought miserably.

"Jordans gone for a smoke or something, he said he'd see you later" said Rickie brightly putting his arm round her.

Angela smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear "That's cool..Hey Rayanne we've got PE soon, I forgot my kit..Do you have a spare set?"

Rayanne smiled and laughed at her friend "Where's your head these days Angela? Lucky for you I always bring spares" she winked.

"So do you guy's want to come round mine tonight?" asked Rayanne hopefully, it had been a while since they all hung out together while she was sober.

Rickie shook his head "I can't tonight, I need to stay at home, my uncle needs to talk to me.." he sighed rubbing his chin.

Rayanne pouted "Oh, okay..What about you Angela..?" Angela looked at her deep in thought "I was suppossed to see Jordan tonight _but _I can always see him tomorrow night, I'll come over yours"

Rayanne squealed happy that she had chosen her over her new boyfriend "yay, we'll have a good catch up and eat lots of junk food" she laughed. She hugged Angela and headed towards her locker "I'll get you that spare PE kit"

Rickie looked at Angela and noticed that she looked doubtful. "I think she like..feels left out y'know?" Angela raised her eyebrows "But how? I mean, I've only just got with Jordan properly.." she whispered. Rickie nodded "I know, but sometimes she gets like insecure..I dunno, It's just Rayanne she's like that" he shrugged.

_Great, now I've got to tell Jordan I can't see him tonight.._She thought sadly. Rickie headed for his Geometry class as Angela and Rayanne headed for the Sports hall.

"My mom is looking forward to seeing you again, she really likes you" said Rayanne quietly. Angela linked her arm through Rayannes and smiled "I like her a lot too, she's cool.."

Both girls walked to the hall in silence both thinking about how different their moms were. Angela wishing hers was more relaxed and Rayanne wishing hers cared more and was more stricter.

As they changed into their PE kits Angela looked around at all the other girls. They were so much more developed than her and she found herself covering her chest with her arm._ I'm not normal, look at mine compared to them..God._ She thought embarrassed at how under developed she appeared in the cleavage department.

Sharon Cherski pulled off her jumper to reveal a love bite on her neck. Angela frowned and couldn't take her eyes off of it. Sharon noticed Angela staring at it and immediately put her hand over it "Oh that was Kyle...I told him I hate them but he did it anyway.." she said quietly, rubbing her neck.

"How?" asked Angela genuinely not understanding how it got there. Sharon looked from her to Rayanne and smiled "Angela, you're so innocent..What do you mean _How?" _she laughed shaking her head.

Rayanne sat on the bench and rubbed her eyes "It's a hickey Angela, it's like when you get you're neck sucked for like no real reason other than to mark you" she said matter of factly.

Angela tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled "I _know _it's a hickey Rayanne, I just didn't know for sure how they got there.." she said feeling inferior in her experiences compared to her friends.

Sharon laughed "Well they're not attractive Angela, so make sure Jordan doesn't try to give you one..They last ages and if your mum sees it you'll be grounded til you're 18" she smiled pulling on her sports t-shirt.

Angela nodded in agreement and shuddered at the thought of having such an unsightly mark on her skin. Sharon walked over to Angela and sat beside her. "So how far have you gone with Jordan?" she asked interested.

Angela blushed " We've only kissed..nothing else" she giggled. Rayanne looked at Sharon and smirked "I miss just making out..Sex is so over-rated" she sighed. Sharon nodded in agreement "Yea it's like , once you do it, it's like expected all the time.."

Angela felt uncomfortable talking about it _Am I like the only 15 year old who hasn't done it?_ she thought, feeling more isolated from her friends than ever.

"Well, we've only just got together..It's not going to happen anytime soon" she laughed. Rayanne raised her eyebrows " Angela, Jordan is a boy..Boys _expect_ to get laid..Tell her Cherski" Sharon nodded " She's right Angela, you must do it when you're ready and not feel like pressured..okay?" she said seriously.

Angela looked to the floor " Jordan wouldn't pressure me.." she said, uncertainty clear in her voice.


	28. Chapter 28

Jordan sat on the wall outside school smoking a cigarette. He felt content to be in school for the first time in years. He smiled as he inhaled the fresh air _It always smells purer once there's been a big rainfall_ he thought wistfully, taking a last drag from his smoke before throwing the butt on the floor.

As he stood to go back into school, Brian Krakow walked past him. "Hey Brain" he said cheerfully smiling at the memory of the pencil incident.

"Um hey.." frowned Brian startled that Jordan Catalano was actually paying attention to him. "My name is _Brian_" he sighed scratching his head in frustration.

"Whatever..Sorry man.." he smiled moving away from the wall so Brian could sit down. Brian frowned at him slightly "So you're going with Angela now?" he asked quietly trying not to sound envious.

Jordan nodded and gave him a small smile."Yea..I guess so..I haven't really thought about it in those terms" he mumbled.

"Ah I see" replied Brian _Dammit if she was my girl I'd be screaming it from the rooftops_ he thought.

Jordan looked at the curly haired nervous boy in front of him and smiled "So you guys are like neighbours or something?" he asked, wanting to find out more about her.

Brian gave him a goofy grin " Yea I've like know her since we were little kids" he smiled. He took a deep breath and trying to refrain from sounding too excited asked "So she's like talked to you about me then?"

Jordan nodded and closed his eyes "Well yea, how else would I know you two were neighbours?" he smiled, eyes still closed.

Brian gave a nervous laugh "ha yea...anyway..I've got to like go..I have History...see ya" he turned and walked away from him..

Jordan opened his eyes "Yea see ya around brain"

Brian kept walking ahead _The guy knows my name, he's been told enough times..What does she see in him? He's like ..pathetic_ he thought bitterly.

Angela stood at the payphone and dialled her home number. Rayanne was with her dancing around impatiently, Angela smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hello?" said Patty

"Hey Mom, It's Angela..." she said quietly so other students wouldn't listen in on her phone conversation

"Angela? Honey where are you?" she said sounding concerned.

"Mom I'm still at school, I was wondering if I could go to Rayannes after school..for dinner,,Can I?" She looked to Rayanne who was biting her fingernails nervously.

"I don't know ...It's a school night.." she replied

Angela rolled her eyes and turned her back to Rayanne "Please Mom, I won't be home late.."

Patty sighed " Don't be home any later than 9pm..Angela I'm warning you..Not a minute later okay?"

Angela turned back to Rayanne and gave her a huge grin "Okay 9pm I promise..Thanks mom..bye" She hung up the phone and stuck her thumb up in victory to Rayanne.

"Yay!" squealed Rayanne clapping her hands excitedly. Angela smiled at her friends excitement and gave her a hug. "I've got to go and tell Jordan that I won't be seeing him tonight and then I'm all yours" she smiled.

Rayanne nodded "Cool, let's go and tell him" she said taking her hand. Angela turned to face her and frowned slightly "Um Rayanne, I'd rather tell him on my own.." she said trying not to offend her.

Rayannes eyes widened and she held up her hands "Oh I get it, sorry" she smiled reaching into her bag for some more gum "That's cool, you go tell him and I'll meet you back here.." she said sitting down against the wall.

"Um okay, I'll go find him..I wont be long" she smiled turning away from Rayanne and out of the school. Jordan was stood by his car waiting for her. His face lit up when he saw her approaching him.

"Hey" he smiled, pleased to finally get some time alone with her. "Oh hey" she smiled back not looking into his eyes.

"You ready then?" he asked opening the passenger door for her.

Angela just stood there with her head bowed, she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up at him "Yea..Um about that...Can we like go out tomorrow instead? See, I've kind of told Rayanne that I'll have dinner around hers tonight.." she mumbled _Oh no, he's disappointed_ she thought as she saw his smile turn to a solemn expression.

" I thought that I was like taking you home or whatever.." he said trying not to sound too bothered. "I'm sorry, but I think she's kind of lonely.." she said looking into his Blue eyes.

Jordan shrugged " well go then..." Angela frowned at him unsure of his tone. He looked at the worry etched on her face and his face softened from a frown to a small smile "It's okay..I'll pick you up for school tomorrow morning or something" he said trying to reassure her that he wasn't pissed off.

"So what will you do? I mean now..?" she said worried about where he'd go. Jordan shrugged "I'll go to Shanes, it's cool, don't worry.."

She took a few steps towards him unsure of whether to hug him or wait for him to make the first move. "Okay so I'll like see you tomorrow then" she said staring at his mouth _his lips are perfect..I could kiss them all day_ she thought smiling.

Jordan rubbed his mouth with his hand and stepped closer to her taking the bottom of her jacket in his hands, he pulled her closer into him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked into his eyes, their noses were almost touching "Tomorrow then" he whispered huskily. She moved a fraction of an inch forward so her lips would touch his and they kissed slowly savouring each-others taste.

"COME ON ANGELA, YOU CAN EAT AT MY HOUSE" shouted Rayanne laughing. Jordan broke away from her as he heard Rayanne shouting and rubbed the back of his neck. "You better go.." he said quietly. Angela smiled shyly and bit her lower lip "Okay, see you tomorrow" she smiled as she took one last look at him before turning to an impatient Rayanne Graff.


	29. Chapter 29

Jordan pressed the doorbell and took a few steps back. Shane lived in a huge house and he felt slightly intimidated by it. Shane's parent's were wealthy, his mother was a lawyer and his father was a doctor. Jordan had always resented Shanes attitude towards his parents as they had always supported him no matter how many times he had failed them.

Shanes mother answered the door and as soon as she saw Jordan she gave him a huge smile " Hi honey, I haven't seen you in a while..Come on in Shane's in his room" she stood aside as Jordan walked past her and guided him into the dining room.

"Thanks Mrs Jones" smiled Jordan as he sat down on the sofa. He looked around the dining room, noticing the family portraits and felt a pang of longing_ If only my home was like this_ he thought sadly.

"Jordan have you eaten? I'm making a potroast, would you like to stay for dinner?" She frowned slightly noticing the bruise on his cheek and she immediately felt like she had to mother him.

Jordan looked up at her and smiled " Yea, that would be great..um thanks" he smiled gratefully.

Roger Jones walked into the dining room and smiled when he saw Jordan "Hello young man, long time no see" he said shaking Jordans hand. Jordan rubbed his neck and smiled "Yea, I've been busy..Good to see you Mr Jones"

Roger laughed and shook his head "Jordan, we've known you since you were 7 years old. Call us Roger and Anne..Mr and Mrs Jones sounds so formal.." He ruffled Jordans hair and sat in the chair opposite him.

Jordan relaxed back into the sofa smiling, he felt safe here and wanted.

Roger looked Jordan up and down, he noticed the bruise on him and looked to his wife with a nod of concern "What happened to your face there son?" he frowned.

Jordan instinctively put his hand over the bruise to cover it "Ah nothing, you know me..always getting into scrapes" he laughed nervously.

"Hey Catalano, what are you doing here man?" said Shane from behind him making him jump. Jordan turned round and managed a strangled "hey" as Shane had him in a playfull headlock.

"Shane, go get another plate..Jordans staying for dinner" said his mum, motioning for Shane to go into the kitchen. Shane sighed "What did your last slave die of eh?" he retorted cheekily.

Roger looked up at his son and scowled "Shane Jones, mind your tongue" he scolded. Shane looked to Jordan and rolled his eyes "See what I have to put up with man?" he joked. Jordan nodded and gave a small laugh but his insides were screaming in envy "Yea man, you have it rough" he laughed. _If that had been me and my dad i'd have been smacked by now_ he thought.

Angela was watching Amber read her tarot cards, she was fascinated with how much she knew and admired her ability to think outside the box _My mom sees in Black and White never in colour like Amber does_ she thought , gazing at the cards.

Rayanne sighed and re-read a magazine "Mom, you're hogging Angela's time..She's here to see me y'know.." she half joked.

Amber waved her hand "Raynie I'm almost done sweetie, gimme a second.." Angela turned to Rayanne and gave her an apologetic smile, Rayanne rolled her eyes impatiently.

"So what are you making for dinner..?" She asked, her stomach rumbling "All I've eaten today is like candy" she sighed rubbing her stomach.

Amber looked at her daughter and pouted "aw baby girl, you hungry? Go look in the fridge, I think we have some left over Chinese.." she said pointing towards the fridge. Rayanne furrowed her brow and put her hands on her hips "Mom, Angela's here can't you like _cook _us something..?" she asked exasperated.

Angela shook her head "Oh no I'm fine honest, Chinese sounds good" she said turning back to see Amber smiling at her.

Amber cupped Angelas face "Such an Angel, don't you just _love _her Raynie" Rayanne laughed and nodded she did love Angela, she loved everything about her including her family life.

She took out three plates and began to divide the leftover Chinese food. Amber looked up and shook her head "None for me baby, I'm going out with Rusty in a minute, you guys finish it up"

Rayanne sighed _She's been out for the last 4 nights in a row, she's hardly ever home any-more, she comes home from work and boom..she's out again.._She snapped herself out of her thoughts and piled the food on to two plates.

After Amber went out, Rayanne and Angela were curled up on the sofa watching old Bewitched re-runs. Rayanne grabbed a handful of popcorn and looked at her best friend "I was wrong about Jordan..I thought he was playing you but he seems genuine enough"

Angela smiled pleased that she could see that Jordan wasn't all bad " Rayanne, he is like so unbelievably sweet" she sighed, feeling warm just talking about him.

Rayanne smiled "aw Angelica is in lurve" she laughed as she leant over and took a small hipflask from her bag. Angela smiled but soon frowned when she noticed Rayanne take a long gulp from it..


	30. Chapter 30

Jordan waited impatiently for Angela at her locker, he hadn't spent any real time alone with her for more than 24 hours and he felt miserable.

As she approached him he gave a her a big grin, she smiled back and tucked her hair behind her ear as she went to open her locker. "I got it" he said, as he cracked the code on the locker door opening it for her." She looked up at him and shook her head laughing "How long have you known this combination Jordan?"she asked.

Jordan shrugged " I watched you unlock this door like a million times, I have a good memory" he whispered.

She smiled and looked at his cheek, gently tracing it with her hand "Your cheek, it looks a little better" she sighed, frowning slightly. Jordan nodded "Yea, it doesn't hurt so bad now...Look, can we like go somewhere today?" Angela bit her nails nervously "I have a lot of review sessions today Jordan..I don't know.." He lowered his head slightly and pouted. Angela felt her stomach flip_ He looks so good, he knows how to work me.._she thought. "Ah, how can I resist that face?" she joked.

Jordan looked up at her smile forming on his mouth " So we can go somewhere? Like now?.."

Angela looked at her watch and took a few moments to decide wether a history review was really that important on the grand scale of things and she nodded "Yea let's go.."

"Cool" smiled Jordan, putting his arm around her as they made their way to the boiler room.

As their lips met they both felt jolts of what could only be described as energy surge through their bodies, they had such a strong physical connection and Jordan was fully aware of the hold he had over Angela.

She felt his tongue in her mouth and and moved closer to him as his arms wrapped tighter around her. She let his hair fall in her face as she gently cupped his chin.

Jordans arms hands moved over her back and slid down until they rested on her ass he gave it a quick squeeze as Angela gasped.

They broke away from one another and he could see that she was slightly flushed, he still had his hands on her ass and he slowly moved them back up to her lower back.

"I've missed being with you like this.." he said, his voice thick. "I've missed you too" she said quietly, liking the way he made her feel.

Jordan looked into her eyes as he slowly ran one hand around to her stomach and swirled his fingers around over the material hiding her navel.

She looked into his face, his eyes were half closed and he had a look of pure wanting on his face. Angela felt excited that she could do this to him but she also felt a little scared._ Oh god, how far do I let him go?_ she thought.

She took hi hand away from her body and kissed it softly, she noticed him frown slightly but it was only brief and was soon replaced with a smile.

"So how long do we just make out for?" he asked casually. Angelas eyes raised in slight shock "Jordan, how can you be like so matter of fact about it..god" she laughed nervously.

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his head "I dunno, it's what people do..It's like normal.." he said unsure of why she was reluctant.

"I need a bit of time" she said quietly not wanting to look at his face, she couldn't bare to see the disappointment in it.

"Whatever, that's cool" he said pulling her towards him to kiss again. He kissed her with more urgency this time, hoping that it would make her feel ready.

She felt his body pressed hard against her and his tongue probing her mouth a little more rougher than before. She tried to kis him back but all she had in her mind was _Angela, don't let him pressure you into anything you're not ready for_ she pushed him away and bit her nail nervously, Jordan looked confused "What? What's wrong?"

_Thanks Sharon, thanks a lot_ she thought sadly, not wanting to hear Sharons voice in her head. "Oh um..I'm worried about Rayanne..She's drinking an awful lot lately.."

Jordan shrugged "So? She's a big girl, she can take care of herself.." he walked towards her and went to kiss her again but Angela looked away from him so he caught her on the cheek instead.

"I better go to that history review..I'm sorry..I have to go" she said and without looking at him ran up the stairs and out of the boiler room.

Jordan sat down against the wall and closed his eyes_ Fuck, I've scared her or something.._ he thought slightly annoyed with himself but annoyed with her as well. _All girls do it, then again..she's not just any girl...fuck.._ he rubbed his eyes and looked up as he heard the boiler room door open. His heart lurched , hoping Angela had come back but he heard Shanes voice calling to him intsead "Yo Catalano, you down here man?"

Jordan cleared his throat and sighed "Yea I'm down here man.."

"Ah cool.." he heard Shane trot down the stairs and looked up to see him looking baffled " Yo Jordan man, what ya doing down here alone man?"

Jordan stood up and took a cigarette out of his coat "You tell me man..I dunno..I need a smoke"

he walked past Shane and back up the stairs. Shane followed frowning.


	31. Chapter 31

Angela sat at her desk with her head in her hands _I want him I really do, why am I so scared? Everyone else has sex, why can't I bring myself to go that far, once it's done it's done..God, I'm pathetic_ she thought sadly. She looked up to see Brian Krakow staring at her smiling. She gave him a small smile back and looked to the blackboard trying to take in all the information written down_ I'm supposed to be studying here and all I'm doing is studying myself_ she thought, unable to concentrate.

Jordan and Shane were sat in the rafters at the school playing field. Jordan had hardly spoken and he looked miserable. Shane sighed and nudged his arm, hoping that maybe his friend would tell him what was going on in his head. "You're real quiet dude, what's up?" he asked.

Jordan looked at Shane and shrugged "Nothing..just..stuff.." he answered quietly looking out to the empty field. Shane shook his head refusing to drop the subject "It's you and Angela isn't it?, c'mon man I'm serious here what's up? I thought you guy's had stuff sorted out..y'know like going together or whatever'

Jordan looked to Shane and frowned shaking his head in frustration " We are going together I think..I dunno..It's complicated..I like her but I don't know if it's all worth it you know? It's like she has expectations, nothing is ever ..._easy _with her"

Shane nodded acknowledging what Jordan was referring to "So she's like frigid or something right?' he said bluntly.

Jordan swallowed hard not understanding why it was such a big deal to her "Yea, I mean..she likes making out n stuff..but I'm used to more from chicks you know?"

Shane smiled " Jordan man, we go with girls who put out..These girls don't need effort it just happens..Sex is sex right? If that's all you want from her you'll be waiting a long time, she doesn't seem like that..Cut your losses if that's all you want man, go with someone who will put out.."

Jordan bowed his head _It's more than sex though, she gets me and I need to be around her..How long do I wait? If I wait then my friends will laugh at me, Jesus what the fuck should I do?_ he could feel his head pounding with unanswered thoughts and closed his eyes.

" I dunno Shane, I guess I need to like talk to her or something" he said rubbing the back of his head in frustration. Shane shook his head slowly "It's your life man..Just don't put yourself through needless shit, we're young dude, we should be having fun..."

Jordan nodded in agreement and lit another cigarette.

Angela looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and re-applied her lip gloss. She saw Sharon walk up behind her "Hey Chase face" she smiled brightly.

Angela smiled back at Sharon sadly "Hey Sharon"

Sharon saw the worry on her face and frowned" Okay, what's he done now?" she said rolling her eyes. Angela shook her head "Nothing, we're fine..Stop looking for things to put him down with" she said slightly annoyed.

Sharon looked to the floor "Well, you just got together, you should be floating on air, you don't look too happy so I'm guessing he's done something.." she said defiantly.

Angela walked into an empty stall and sat down on the toilet seat with her head in her hands. "It's not him it's me..I don't think I'm like normal or something.." she sighed sadly.

Sharon walked into the stall and closed the door, sitting with her back to it and staring intently at Angela. "Why? Of course you're normal..What happened?"

Angela rubbed her eyes and sighed loudly " We were making out in the boiler room, he wanted to do more, so did I but I got scared, so I backed off and ran away like a fuckin baby..Now he probably hates me"

Sharon took her hands and looked her friend in the eyes " If he's like pressuring you, you need to like explain how you are feeling..Tell him you want to go slow, If he doesn't understand that then he's really not worth it.."

Angela nodded knowing that Sharon was right "I've wanted to be with him for so long now Sharon, and now , when I got that chance I'm backing off..I'm like scared, I shouldn't be but I am"

Sharon nodded sympathetically "Cos you know deep down that guys like Jordan Catalano don't do relationships, guys like him want one thing and when they get it they dump you afterwards.._That's _why you are reluctant 'cos you know you'll lose him once you have sex..You deserve _better _than that Angela, you really do"

Angela felt her lower lip wobble and a lump in her throat "I don't want to lose him Sharon, I like _love _him"

Sharon smiled sadly and shook her head "You don't love him Angela, you barely know him.you're infatuated with him.. that's all.."

Angela remained silent while the tears began to run down her face, she lowered her head and looked at Sharons feet.

"Look I have to go now..Angela.._talk _to him..Tell him how you feel" she said standing up to leave her friend alone with her thoughts.

As Sharon left Angela walked back to the mirror and took a deep breath _okay Angela, you can tell him your fears, if he backs away then it was never meant to be..just tell him.._ she told herself again and again to talk to him and looked at her watch knowing that at the end of the school day things would be resolved one way or another.

Jordan stood outside Angelas locker waiting for her to meet him. He had decided not to press the issue just yet and just wanted to hold her and feel her in his arms. He saw her approaching him and gave her a wide smile _play it cool man, show her that you're okay with her and everything is alright_ he thought seeing her smile back nervously.

"Hey" she said quietly waiting for his response. "Hey, want a ride home?" he said cheerfully. Angela smiled looking a little more relaxed and nodded "That'd be great thanks" she said tucking her hair behind her ear. Jordan took her hand in his and they both walked towards his car.

She felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly and took a deep breath _I can do this , I can talk to him..I have to _she thought as she gently squeezed his hand back. " I need to explain some stuff to you Jordan, like tell you what's going on with me..." she said gingerly.

Jordan nodded and looked at her concerned "Yea, I know..It's cool..We'll like talk or whatever" he replied brushing his hair out of his eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

They sat in the back of his car, Jordan looked at her expectantly waiting for her to say something. "You wanted to talk Angela, so talk.." he said taking her hand in his.

"I don't really know how to explain Jordan, I mean..I want to be with you I really do but this whole sex thing...I'm not ready and I don't want to feel pressured or anything.."

"When have I pressured you?" he interrupted slightly annoyed. Angela shook her head and looked to the floor of the car "When I'm with you, I find it hard to keep control..I get scared. Laugh if you will but I do, I'm not as _experienced_ as you Jordan"

Jordan held her hand tighter "I wouldn't like force you into anything you didn't want to do, If I got carried away then I'm sorry..It's just that..I want to _be _with you..Is that such a crime?"

Angela bit her lower lip nervously "And after I put out what will you do? Dump me and move on?" Jordans eyes widened in surprise and hurt at what she just said and he let go of her hand as though it had burnt him.

"So that's how you think of me huh? You really think I'm that fuckin low? Jesus Angela.." he shook his head and rubbed his eyes, not wanting to look at her face.

Angela felt her heart quicken and felt instant regret at what she had just said "Well, that's what my friends think.." she whispered quietly , swallowing hard.

Jordan looked her in the eyes, his face was twisted with hurt " I don't give a fuck what your _friends _think, you shouldn't either..You should go with what _you _think, not everyone elses opinions..Dammit Angela, I've told you stuff that I haven't shared with _anybody, _I wrote you a song for christs sake..Would I do all that just to have sex? No, I damn well wouldn't..Sex is normal Angela, it's expected and it's far better when you actually care for someone like I cared for you..I would have waited, I wouldn't have been happy about it but I would have waited.." he looked away from her and gazed out of the window sadly.

Angela felt tears welling up "You said _cared_...You said you _would _have waited..Jordan, what did you mean?" she whispered , her heart beating fast and feelings of dread building within her.

Jordan shrugged, his head was hurting and he felt sick at what he was about to do._This is a cowards way out but it's an answer to everything, saves her hurting and me from being ridiculed for having a girlfriend that isn't a proper girlfriend.._he thought. He cleared his throat bracing himself to tell her something that would crush both of them

"You have no trust in me, I may be a lot of things but I'm not a prick..you should have told me those fears before listening and _believing_ your friends opinions, they don't know me..I think it's best if we like just stay friends or something..It's less complicated that way.."

Tears fell down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry I'm too _complicated_ for you.." she said her voice strained with emotion. Jordan turned to face her , his eyes were glassy but no tears fell, he looked disappointed and tired "I'll drive you home" he whispered as he got out of the back seat and into the drivers seat.

"Um, I think I'll walk..but thanks anyway" she replied as she got out of the car. He looked up at her and saw that she was biting her nails, trying to withhold the tears from falling.

"You can't walk, it'll take you ages to get home, c'mon let me drive you..." he wanted her to get back into the car but she shook her head.

"It's fine, I need the air..I'll see you tomorrow then.." she said walking away from him she felt numb. Jordans heart sank, he felt as though she were walking out of his life forever._ She's gone, I've let her go..now all i gotta do is make my heart do the same_ he thought as he watched her walk away "HEY ANGELA" he shouted , desperation in his voice. She wiped her eyes and turned to face him "Yea?"

He gulped and closed his eyes " Still friends right?" he asked praying that she'd still be in his life in some form or another.

She smiled sadly "Always" she said simply as she walked away and out of sight.

He didn't drive away, he sat in his car going over all that had just happened in his head. _You were right to let her go. You were right to let her go You were right to let her go.._was all he could think about, trying to convince himself he was right..

He felt empty, never before had he hurt like he was hurting now.._you were fuckin WRONG to finish with her_ he shook his head in frustration and laid his head on the steering wheel of his car, wanting to forget everything.


	33. Chapter 33

Jordan lay on his bed listening to music and sulking. He had the house to himself, his father had to go away on business for a few days and Jordan was releived that there wouldn't be any-more fights for a few days at least.

He kept relaying all that had happened with Angela from the start to the beginning and felt his insides twist with unease.

_She means something to me she really does, Catalano you are a fuckin fool man, your own worst enemy..You've thrown away something that could have been brilliant just to save face..damn it. _He closed his eyes trying to clear his mind of the thoughts that swam around but the only image he could see was her tear stained face.

The phone rang loudly and Jordan held a pillow over his head, hoping that the ringing would stop but it didn't. He sighed heavily and got up to answer, he clambered down the stairs and answered the phone his voice abrupt "Yea?"

"Hey man it's Shane, you coming to practise tonight?" said Shanes voice from the reciever

"I dunno man, I'm not in the mood" he replied rubbing his eyes

"What's up Catalano, when have you ever turned down practise?" said Shane concerned

Jordan paused for a while before answering slowly " I've finished it with Angela.."

Shane remained quiet before replying "Oh.uh..well. man she wouldn't put out right? you're best off out of it dude"

Jordan rolled his eyes and sighed "Yea, yea you're right..Okay, gimme 10 mins and I'll be over.."

"Cool. dude bring a six-pack will ya, we're almost out of beer here, Graff is here drinking it all ..that chick is wild.."

"Yea I'll bring beer, I could do with getting wasted and forgetting today" he said dismally.

"Nice one man, see ya soon" Shane hung up on him and Jordan cradled the receiver in his hands trying desperately to forget about her.

Jordan arrived at the loft armed with three cases of beer, his dad had left grocery money for him and Jordan decided to spend it all on beer. He looked around to see quite a few chicks there, mostly hanging with his band-mates and dancing, Rayanne was slumped in a chair drinking from a whiskey bottle. She spotted him and shouted over to him "HEY CATALANO, OVER HERE MAN..WE NEED TO TALK LIKE NOW"

Jordan took a deep breath and put the beer down on a table, he walked over to where Rayanne was sitting and sat next to her.

"Look Graff, don't give me a hard time okay, what's happened between me and Angela is between us two only.. so don't go there okay?"

Rayanne shrugged "What has happened Catalano? I haven't seen her all day..I was going to ask you if you needed an extra member of your band..like..me?"

Jordan rubbed the back of his neck and gave Rayanne a disgusted look "No, I'm not looking for another band member and I'm not telling you what happened with me and Angela..Let's just say it's over between us and drop it"

Rayanne looked surprised but nodded. "Man I'm wasted..here have some of this" she said handing Jordan the whiskey. He took a long gulp and wiped his mouth "Thanks Graff, I could do with getting wasted myself" he said smiling at her.

Jordan looked at Rayanne, she was clearly drunk and rambling about nonsense, about how she wished she could be like Angela and that how her parents were great. Jordan nodded to all she was saying and smiled sadly when he heard how fantastic Angelas parents were.

"I wish my dad gave a shit" he said bitterly, Rayanne looked up and gave him a sympathetic smile " Yea, my mom is just as bad..she's great but she's not exactly mom of the year y'know?"

Jordan nodded and both continued to drink, Jordan finished the last of the Whiskey. "Shit, it's all gone, hold up i'll get us some more beer, stay there"

Rayanne smiled at him and saluted "Yes sir mr Catalano sir" she said laughing. Jordan smiled at her feeling light-headed.

"I'll be right back" he turned to her as he walked away.

Jordan got some more beers and bumped into Joey "Hey Catalano, wondered when you'd leave that Graff chick long enough to come and say hey" he sneered looking over at Rayanne.

Jordan shrugged "She's a friend Joey, that's all dude"

Joey nodded and winked, slapping Jordans arm"Okay man, whatever I believe you.."

Jordan glared at Joey and walked back to Rayanne who by now was talking to Shane. "Hey Jones" smiled Jordan, feeling more relaxed as the drink was taking effect. Shane looked up and smiled back "Jordan man, good to see ya.." Rayanne looked up at them both and clumsily stood up "I've gotta go pee, be right back"

She walked off toward the bathroom as Jordan and Shane watched her.

Shane turned back to Jordan "Man, what are you doing? you're not like _hitting _on Graff are you?" Jordan laughed "Hell no, I want a break from chicks man..we're just talking..geesh"

Shane frowned "Well you guys look awful cosy together talking like that"

"Shane, drop it already, we're friends dude no more no less.." he was getting annoyed at what his friends were insinuating.

Shane held up his hands "Okay man, I was just messing with ya, don't stress.."

Rayanne walked back from the bathroom and sat next to Jordan, laying her head on his shoulder "Jordan, I'm so wasted dude" she whispered, closing her eyes sleepily. He laughed and gently patted her head in mock sympathy "Aw Rayanne Graff can't handle her drink" he teased.

He looked across the room to see Shane and Joey both frowning at them and quickly pulled away from Rayanne making her head slump into his lap.

Joey laughed and grabbed his video camera that he used to record band sessions and pointed it at Graff and Jordan.

"Dude, she looks like she's giving him head" whispered Shane laughing, Joey kept the camera on them as Jordan struggled to get Rayanne off of him.

"Catalano, god..Let me sleep will ya? Jesus I'm so tired" mumbled Rayanne into Jordans stomach. Jordan looked panic stricken and angry at Joey for not helping him get Rayanne away from him.

"Will you guys stop fuckin laughing over there and help me please?" he said, his voice desperate and annoyed.

Shane walked over as Joey lowered the camera and pulled Rayanne up by her shoulders " We better lay her down somewhere man, let her sleep it off.." said Joey, worried that she'd vomit everywhere. Jordan nodded in agreement "Shane are you sober man? Here's my house keys, drive her back to mine, she can crash there, my dads not home"

Shane frowned "What, you're letting her stay at yours? with you?" Jordan shook his head "Nah man, you stay with her, make sure she's okay..I'll stay on the sofa here..go Take her home.."

Shane nodded as they both helped Rayanne outside. Jordan waited with Shane until a cab arrived and went back inside.

Joey was sat on the sofa laughing at the footage he had of Jordan and Rayanne "Man that's fuckin awesome, Jordan you look like you're about to come.."

Jordan laughed "Man fuck you, I was trying to get her away from me"

"I'll take it to school tomorrow, I have to show Shane, it's hilarious" said Joey laughing as he sipped his beer.

Jordan shook his head and smiled "Yea it's pretty funny, just make sure no-one else sees it.."

Joey laughed "Sure man, whatever..man look at your face..hahaha"

Jordan laughed and for the first time that night had forgotten about his hassles with Angela.


	34. Chapter 34

The following day at Liberty High, Angela strolled amongst the students, It was meant to be an ordinary normal day, instead she felt alone and lost. She was dreading seeing Jordan, not wanting to face the fact that he chose her as a friend, she had let him down by not giving him a chance to defend himself, she had jumped to conclusions brought to her by her friends causing doubts in her mind and she hated herself.

She saw Rayanne sitting against a wall looking tired. She walked over to her and crouched beside her "Hey Rayanne, heavy night?"

Rayanne looked up at her and smiled " Man, I was totally out of it last night, I have a hangover from hell" she scratched her head and avoided meeting Angelas eyes.

Angela smiled sadly "I don't know if you heard, but me and Jordan broke up.." she said sadly. Rayanne took her hand and gave her a small smile "I'm sorry to hear that Angelica truly, but maybe it's for the best y'know?" Angela nodded reluctantly "maybe.."

Rayanne was fumbling with her bag, she seemed to be looking for something. She frowned and peered into it to take a better look around. She heard Shane call out her name "HEY GRAFF" she looked up to see Shane walking towards her, he was carrying her purse.

"You left this at Catalanos last night..Here you go..Go grab a coffee, it'll clear your head" he smiled handing her the purse. Rayanne looked at Angela, whose jaw was open in surprise and confusion. Shane gave Angela a small smile and nod and headed off towards his homeroom.

Angela frowned, her mind racing _why was she at Jordans? did she stay over there? what happened?_ she cleared her throat and with a lump in her throat asked " What were you doing at Jordans last night?" Rayanne opened her purse for some change and looked up at her "I stayed over Jordans last night, not with him..hell, he wasn't even there...I got very drunk, I think Shane took me back to Jordans where I crashed out.."

She frowned at Angela when she saw the doubt etched on her face "What? you don't believe me?" she asked, slightly hurt.

Angela blinked trying to take in the fact that Rayanne had slept in Jordans house "I don't know Rayanne, I mean.. I know what you are like when you are drunk, you lose control..you black out..You could have done _anything_"

Rayanne stood up, hurt that Angela could even think that she would do anything to hurt her . "Angela, Jordan wasn't there..He stayed at the loft..He arrived back at his just as I was leaving..I swear..I can't believe you'd doubt me..I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me.." she brushed past Angela wanting to get away from her, Angela watched her run off "Rayanne.._wait"_ she cried, but Rayanne ignored her pleas. Angela rubbed her eyes and sighed. _Nice one Chase_ she thought.

She sat in her History class with her head rested on her arms, she kept looking at the empty desk where Jordan was supossed to be seated and sighed.

She couldn't concentrate on any of her work and had a stress headache that wouldn't go away. The teacher had failed to show up for the lesson and the other students were all laughing and chatting amongst themselves, the only person trying to do any work was Brian Krakow. Angela smiled to herself _Good old Krakow, he can never not do any work_.

She was trying to think of ways to make it up to Rayanne, she felt terrible about their conversation that morning and she couldn't bare the thought of losing her best friend after she'd lost Jordan_ why do I like drive people away?_ she thought sadly.

She looked around when she heard Sharon gasp loudly and saw her reading a note that was being passed around, all the other students were laughing and whispering and Sharon looked at her and shook her head slowly. "I told you he was no good" she said holding on to the note.

Angela frowned "What? what is it? Give me the note Sharon.." she demanded, wanting to see what it contained about Jordan.

Sharon shook her head "You don't need to see it Angela, forget it..he's not worth it.."

Angela saw the look of pity on Sharons face and snatched the note out of her hands. She sat back at her desk and opened it up. The words hit her like a slap across the face.

**Rayanne Graff sucked Jordan Catalanos dick last night, the slut even let Joey film it**

**he has proof!!**

Angela looked at Sharon who looked back at her full of concern, she threw the note to the floor and ran out of the classroom.

Her head was spinning as she entered the bathroom and could feel hot tears searing her cheeks.

Sharon knocked the door impatiently "Angela , unlock the door..." she said feeling bad for her and disgusted with Rayanne Graff.

"Rayanne told me nothing happened this morning.. why is this happening?" she unlocked the door and ran to Sharon who embraced her tightly.

Sharon shrugged and rubbed Angelas back "We don't know exactly what happened yet, you know what these rumours are like.."

Angela grabbed some tissue and blew her nose "Yes, yes I do and I also know that most rumours about Rayanne are true.."

Sharon looked to the floor not knowing what to say.

Angela wiped her eyes angrily "Thats why he hasn't come to school, he's avoiding me ..I need to find Shane, he knows where Jordan lives...I need to see him, hear his version of what happened"

Sharon looked shocked "Angela you cant walk out of school for _him"._ Angela shook her head "Yes , yes I can..I need to hear it from him."

She washed her face and left the bathroom and Sharon behind in search of Shane.


	35. Chapter 35

Shane was in the gym playing basketball, he was annoyed that Jordan once again failed to turn up for PE and was shooting hoops alone.

Angela watched him from the sidelines, he turned and noticed her watching him and began to bounce the ball on the spot frowning at her. "What you staring at? You're making me lose concentration.." he growled.

Angela tucked her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath "I was wondering if you could tell me where Jordan lives..I need to talk to him.." she mumbled.

Shane rolled his eyes "Yea me too, this is the third time he's skipped PE and it's not like him..Everything is out of whack and I blame you..you've fucked his head up.."

Angela closed her eyes as to not look at the disdain in Shanes face " Look, we're both pretty confused here, you think I _intended_ to make things complicated for him? He finished with _me _Shane, get it right. Are you going to give me his address or not?" she said impatiently, the last thing she wanted to do was explain herself to Shane Jones of all people.

Shane slowly nodded his head and walked over to her "Look I'm sorry okay, he's my best friend..I don't like seeing him like this..It's not him.."

Angela sighed "Maybe it is Shane, have you ever thought of that?" Shane frowned at her not understanding what she meant. "Gimme some paper, I'll write it down for you..Whatever you guys do, Just sort it one way or another..This shit is tiring"

Angela handed Shane a pen and paper. "This _shit _as you put it, is my life...It's not exactly a barrel of laughs for me either" she said sadly.

Shane wrote down Jordans address and handed her the paper back. "Tell Jordan I'll be over his after school...I have to get on with this, I'll see you later or whatever" he said as he walked back to the basketball hoop.

"Thanks Shane" she whispered, he turned back to her and shrugged "whatever..see ya".

She looked at the address in her hands and a small smile of relief spread across her face _Thank god he doesn't live too far away, I can walk there within 15 minutes_ she thought as she left the gym.

As she walked up the corridoor to leave the school she saw Brian Krakow standing at his locker trying to force an armful of books into it. He looked at her and furrowed his brow in confusement "Chase, school hasn't finished yet..Why are you leaving? Are you like ill or something?"

Angela shook her head I'm not ill, and I don't really have time to discuss my life with you right now Krakow, I'm aware school hasn't finished but I've got stuff to sort out.."

She walked by him but he reached out and took her arm "Angela.. forget him..He's a jerk, Rayanne's not a true friend either, I read that note, I like know what they did. How can you like even think about seeing him after this?" he shook his head baffled as to why someone would intentionally put themselves through more hurt.

Angela pulled her arm out of Brians grip and glared at him "I've said it once and I'll tell you again, stay _out _of my business Brian, you don't know _anything_ or how I'm feeling..I have to go.." her head began to pound and she knew she had to get out of that school and face Jordan.

She walked briskly away from Brian only to hear him shout "Don't come running to me when it goes wrong..I mean..If you like expect me to be here, I wont.."

She closed her eyes as if to erase Brian from her life and headed out of the door.

Angela walked as fast as she could to Jordans house, she didn't have a clue what to say to him but she knew she had to see him. Her heart was pounding and she felt sick _let him explain his version, keep calm and let him explain..It could all be innocent..I hope it is_ she thought.

She got to his front door and stood outside for what seemed an eternity. She was trying to build up the courage to knock the door. She could hear music playing loudly from inside and listened carefully to make out what song it was. She smiled when she recognised the lyrics of Pearl Jams 'Black'

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life_

_I know you'll be a sun, In somebody elses sky but why, why, why _

_can't it be,why can't it be mine..._

She closed her eyes _I love this song _she thought as she banged the letter box with more force than she thought she used.

She heard the music being lowered and heard chains being undone on the door, he opened it in just a towel and Angela immediately felt butterflies in her stomach and felt herself flush with embarrassment_ Oh my god, don't stare at his body, don't stare..say something..now just say something.. "_um..Hi.." she mumbled awkwardly. Jordans eyebrows raised in surprise to see her standing before him."hey" he said quietly scratching his head. "Um..I guess you better come in or something" he said as he stood aside letting her into his house.


	36. Chapter 36

She stepped past him keeping her eyes fixed ahead, she had to force herself not to stare at his bare chest and prayed that she wasn't drooling. She felt his hand fall lightly on her back "Take a seat.." he said as he guided her to the living room.

She sat down on the leather sofa and gave him a shy smile. "You're probably wondering why I'm here right?" she said nervously.

Jordan rubbed the back of his neck and nodded "Yea, I mean..You're the last person I'd expect to like..be here" he said looking into her eyes.

She stared into the blueness of his eyes and wanted him to hold her again, she wanted to feel his lips on hers and forget what had happened the day before.

"Um, I'm gonna go get dressed..I'll be right back..um...make a coffee or something if you want to.." he stood there hesitantly in the doorway not taking his eyes away from hers.

She nodded and he looked to the floor "So..I'll be right back.." he took one last look at her and headed up the stairs to his room.

Angela rubbed her temples and stood up to look around the living room. She frowned as she noticed that there were no family portraits anywhere, none of Jordan as a baby, nothing._ It's like he has no family_ she thought sadly. She heard Jordan clamber down the stairs and quickly sat back down on the sofa. He walked into the living room pulling a black t shirt over his head.

Angela couldn't help but stare at his tight abdominal muscles and she felt herself blush again.

Jordan looked at her the small crease of his frown still hadn't left his face "I'm getting a coffee, want one?" She nodded her head "That'd be great..thanks" she tucked her hair behind her ear and coughed as Jordan made his way to the kitchen.

"So I noticed that you weren't at school" she said, her voice oddly high pitched.

Jordan poked his head out from behind the kitchen door and smiled "So you came all the way to my house to ask why I wasn't in school?" he shook his head rolling his eyes and went back into the kitchen.

Angela cleared her throat and closed her eyes _get a grip Angela, dammit get a grip_ she scolded herself. "Um..no, I came round because I wanted to like ask you something...See, there's this like rumour..That's um.. going around school about you and Rayanne...I just wanted to ask you about it, y'know whether it was true or not" she said sounding worried..

Jordan walked back into the living room and handed her a cup of black coffee, he sat down opposite her in the armchair and looked confused "Me and Graff? Huh? What _kind _of rumour?" he asked clearly perplexed.

Angela took a sip of the coffee and looked to the floor, not wanting to accuse him again. "That..well..I don't know it's silly really..um, they say that Rayanne like _done _something to you..and that Joey has proof..I dunno.." she shrugged, feeling terrible for even mentioning it to him but at the same time desperate for the truth.

Jordan laughed remembering exactly what Angela meant " Ah I see, look, she got drunk..she fell asleep in my lap and Joey thought it would be funny to film it.._nothing _happened..Shane took her back here and I slept on a fuckin sofa at the loft..a really uncomfortable sofa..and that's why I didn't go to school today..I was beat"

Angela let out a sigh of relief as Jordan rubbed his eyes. "Angela, did you believe that rumour?" She shrugged not knowing what to say and Jordan ran his hand through his hair.

"Jesus, it's like yesterday all over again.." he mumbled looking at the floor. Angela looked at him "I needed to hear it from you, I wasn't about to believe anything til I heard it from you..I've learnt that at least.." she whispered.

Jordan just continued to stare at her, a mixture of sadness and longing written across his face. "I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have like ..said..Yesterday I mean..I told you things I didn't like mean...I don't know.." he rubbed his chin and looked to the floor _why is it so frustrating trying to talk to her?_ he thought looking to the floor.

Angela put her coffee down on the table and bit her lower lip " I have to stop running away..I mean..from you.." she whispered.

Jordan sighed and looked back into her Green eyes "I can't like just be friends with you Angela..I don't think we ever were friends.."

She nodded in agreement "No, we weren't...But we can be ..If we try.." she said hopefully. Jordan shook his head " Is that what you really want, just a friendship? 'cos I can't and I wont..."

Angela looked confused not knowing what Jordan was implying " So you don't want me in your life any-more?" she said lip quivering _oh shit don't cry again Angela..it's all you seem to do _she thought looking at Jordans face.

"I'm saying that I want to be with you, I do..But you have to like trust me..I'll wait, I'll do whatever but I want to be with you..I don't care about the sex..okay okay that's a lie I _do_ care about sex, but I will wait..If that's what you want.."

Angela nodded her face breaking out into a relieved smile " That's _all_ I've ever wanted you to do Jordan..You'll know when I'm ready, you'll be the first to know..I _promise"_

He smiled at her and relaxed back in his chair "So are we done now? Are things sorted now? 'Cos I'm telling ya, I'm all talked out..I don't like..normally talk this much..it's weird.."

Angela nodded her head and took another sip of her coffee "I think so, I think we've finally communicated properly" she smiled.

"Then come over here and kiss me..." he whispered looking at her intensely. She didn't need telling twice, she stood up and walked towards him, he reached out his hands and took hers in his, pulling her down onto his lap. She cupped his chin in her hands and kissed him tenderly.

They kissed for a long time, not wanting to let go of eachother. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear "I've missed this"

She kissed his neck and mumbled "me too".

He adjusted his position so he was looking down at her face "We've got the rest of the afternoon, you're not planning on going back to school are you?"

Angela shook her head "No, I'm staying here with you..As long as you get me home by 4pm.."

He nuzzled into her neck and sighed "cool, you'll be home by 4pm..I swear"


	37. Chapter 37

"So tell me this Vasquez..Why did Angela accuse me of doing stuff with Catalano? I mean, I told her what happened and you should have seen the look she gave me, it was like she thought I was actually, like lying to her face.." Rayanne bit her nails angrily. Rickie shrugged "Rayanne, Angela's like totally obsessed with him, even if they broke up, he'll always be like her air or something..I'm not even sure I believe you sometimes, you're wild when drunk and if you think about it properly you'd agree with me.."

Rayanne rested her head on Rickies shoulder and sighed loudly "She's like family man, you're like family..I'd never do anything to hurt you two.."

Rickie bowed his head and looked to the floor "But you do Rayanne, every-time I pick up the pieces from one of your drinking benders.."

Rayanne looked at him and smiled sadly "You know I love you..." Rickie smiled and kissed her forehead as she pouted.

As they walked arm in arm through the coridoors they saw an angry Sharon Cherski stomping towards them. "Hey Graff, have you seen Angela..?" she snapped impatiently

Rayanne shook her head "Not since her little outburst at me first thing this morning..I didn't even do anything" she shrugged.

Sharon rolled her eyes " If you haven't done anything, then riddle me this batman...Why are there rumours circulating around the school that you blew Jordan...How could you like do that to her?"

Rayannes jaw dropped open in shock "What? I don't know what you've taken Cherski but you are way out of line..I haven't done jack shit with him..Who the hell started those rumours?"

Sharon shook her head "I don't know, but it's the talk of the school, and now Angelas left to go to that jerks house and confront him..I hope you're happy with yourself.." she spat.

Rickie tried to usher Rayanne away from Sharon "C'mon Rayanne, just let it go.." he mumbled

Rayanne shook her head defiantly "Hell no I wont let this go..I'm _proud_ of most rumours that are spread about me..But this one? No fuckin way..that's all this is Cherski..A _rumour"_

Sharon glared and looked at her in disgust "Let's hope for Angelas sake that it is Graff..With friends like you who needs enemies"

Rayanne showed Sharon her middle finger and walked away "Whatever Cherski..you'll believe what you want anyway, I'm not gonna defend myself to you.."

Rickie bundled Rayanne into the girls bathroom, Rayanne was shaking her head angrily "Can you believe this shit Rickie..Jesus" She spun round to face the mirror and saw daubed in Red lipstick, huge letters written across the mirrors saying **GRAFF IS A SKANKY SLUT**

She looked at Rickie with tears in her eyes as Rickie stared at the bold letters and frowned. "Fuck this, I've had enough..I'm going home.." she sobbed as she stormed out of the bathroom crying. Rickie followed her worried that she was about to do something silly.

Shane was outside the school with Joey. Joey was explaining to him how he started the rumour about Jordan and Rayanne.

"It's great man, I have all these people that are coming up to me like. dude, show me the tape..hahaha..I feel like a fuckin celebrity or something" he bragged while Shane listened in stony silence.

"Joey let me get this straight, you've intentionally gone around school saying Graff blew Jordan? When you know for a fact that nothing happened?"

Joey frowned and shrugged " Fuck it man, Catalano would have done the same thing dude, I just got there first.." Shane rubbed his eyes and leant back against a wall. "Dude that is so not cool, you've like fucked up 3 people man..all for what? A fuckin laugh..Jesus you're a fuckin moron man"

Joey smirked "Shane, get a personality will you, you're so up Jordans ass it's sickening.."

Shane clenched his fists "Look man, I've known Jordan all my fuckin life, he's like my brother..Friends don't shit on friends like that man...It all makes sense now, why Angela wanted his address..So she could accuse him of shit he hasn't done...fuck Joey..He doesn't deserve that, he's messed up enough" Shane felt like hitting Joey hard ,he knew about Jordans dad and knew that this chick meant something to him, Joey had probably ruined any chance his friend had of any kind of happiness.

"Joey, this is what you're gonna do man..You are going to tell _everyone_ that you made it up, you will say it's a joke as it was..Tell the fuckin truth man..It might just save you from getting your head kicked in.." Shane warned angrily.

Joey saw the seriousness in Shanes face and gulped, he'd never seen Jones so mad but knew that the guy could kick ass, Shane had a reputation around the school not to be fucked with. "Okay okay..fuck..I'll apologise..Just calm down dude, it's not gonna be that bad.." he muttered with fear in his voice.

Just then they saw Rayanne run past them sobbing and a frantic Rickie chasing her. Shane turned to Joey and glared "Not that fuckin bad? Take a look dude..That's your fault man..."

Joey and Shane watched Rayanne run off and Joey bowed his head "It was just a joke man" he mumbled looking at the ground wanting it to swallow him whole.


	38. Chapter 38

"So, when _will _you be brave enough to meet my parents Jordan?" smiled Angela. Jordan gulped and his eyes darted from hers and then to the floor "Um..someday..not yet..but soon.." he said quietly scratching his head. Angela laughed and stroked his cheek affectionately "They don't bite y'know.." she said softly.

"Yea I know that..So you want me to make you something to eat?" he asked changing the subject. Angela shrugged "I'm not that hungry, but if you're eating then I will..I didn't pin you as being domesticated" she laughed.

Jordan sighed and shook his head "Well, my dad sure as hell doesn't cook shit for me..If I didn't learn to do stuff for myself I'd like starve or something..."he mumbled.

_Poor Jordan, that's so wrong..parents should like be there for you no matter what.._she thought sadly as she watched Jordan rummage around in his fridge for eggs.

"I'll make you an omlette..I make mean omlettes" he grinned grabbing a frying pan. She laughed and sat down at the kitchen table "I'm sure you do" she smiled.

Rickie caught up with Rayanne who was marching down the street. "Rayanne will you wait for me...Where are we going?" he said worried and slightly out of breath. Rayanne wiped her eyes "I'm going home Rickie, you don't have to come with me..I just can't stay in school right now, they all think I did something with Catalano.._AS IF!"_ she said bitterly.

Rickie put his arm around her shoulders "Rayanne, you know what schools like, this will all be over by the end of the week, they'd have forgotten about it...Don't make such a big deal of this, it's not worth it" he said trying to sound reassuring.

Rayanne pulled away from Rickie and glared at him " Not such a big deal? Angela is probably around Catalanos now getting no answers and this is all going to be my fault..She'll think I've ruined her life...How is this not a big deal Rickie, how would you feel?"

Rickie nodded and looked to the floor " I'd feel the same as you.." he said quietly. Rayanne shook her head "I feel like I've already lost her Rickie..Have I..I mean..Lost her?" She looked at him with pleading eyes as if he'd have all the answers.

Rickie sighed "Angela isn't stupid Rayanne..She'll listen , she always listens..Don't give up just yet, see what happens" he said as he once again put his arm around her shoulder. Rayanne smiled at him sadly and this time she didn't push him away.

Shane stood watch over Joey as he picked up the phone, he held the receiver to his chest and looked up nervously at Shane

"Look man..Can you like give me some space here..This is gonna be hard enough, without you watching me.."

Shane shook his head "I'm not going anywhere man, I wanna make sure that what you say to Catalano is right..You owe him an apology dude, I just hope that you haven't made stuff ten times worse for him..Now quit fuckin around and phone him.." he ordered, looking at Joey in disgust.

Students filed past them in the coridoor and Joey looked around nervously "I'm surprised this pay-phone is even like working.." he laughed nervously. Shane rolled his eyes "Well it is, now ring him.."

Joey sighed and dialled Jordans number closing his eyes as he heard the ringing.

"This is like the best omlette I've ever had.." She said putting the last fork-full into her mouth. Jordan smiled "Told you I make a mean omlette, don't look so surprised..I can do stuff.." he said as he stood up to put his plate in the sink.

They both turned to look into the hallway as they heard the phone ring. "Shit, I better answer that..It could be school wondering where I am..Damn.."

"What will you say?" she asked concerned. Jordan shrugged "I dunno, I'll pretend I'm ill or something, yea..I'll do that.." he said as he went to answer the phone.

Before he picked up the receiver he coughed "How do I sound?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Angela laughed "Like you are ill.."

Jordan smiled "Good..Here goes nothin'" he turned and winked to her as he answered the phone "Hello?" he rasped, trying to sound as poorly as possible.

"Um..Is that Jordan? Jesus man, what's wrong? It's Joey..."

Jordan let out a sigh of relief and cleared his throat "Hey man, what's up?" he said, his voice back to normal and sounding cheerful.

"Um, look..I like started a rumour, I'm sorry man..It was a joke..a _bad _Joke..But I want you to know that I'm gonna like sort it out, so don't worry.." Joey was sounding scared and Jordan smiled.

"I know all about it man..Angela told me...Why the fuck would you pull shit like that dude?"

Joey swallowed and looked to Shane who had a smug look of satisfaction on his face, he enjoyed seeing Joey squirm.

"I don't know what I was thinkin dude..Like I said..A bad joke..Um, is Angela there?"

Jordan looked over at her , she had taken it upon herself to wash up their plates. "Yea she's here.." he smiled

Joey raised his eyebrows "Oh so, you've like sorted things out?" he asked.

"Yea we have, we're like together..So don't go giving my girl any more shit now okay? Else I will be getting mad..Is Shane with you?"

Joey swallowed "Yea, he's like here..Like right next to me..."

"Put him on, I need to talk to him.." he said, still not taking his eyes off of Angela.

Joey handed Shane the phone and sighed, glad he was off the hook.

"Yo slacker..what's up?" smiled Shane.

"Hey Shane..I need you to cover for me, tell the office that I'm ill..Can you do that for me?"

Shane smiled "Sure man, no worries.. So you're okay right?"

Jordan went quiet for a little while before answering "Yea..You know..I think I am now.." he said quietly.

"That's great man...I'll come by yours after school.."

"Oh hey wait, I'm taking Angela home at around 4ish..Come by after then.."

"Sure Catalano..Catch ya then.." he put the phone down and looked at Joey " No more stunts Joey..I mean it.." he warned.

Joey looked to the ground "There won't be.." he mumbled.

Jordan looked at he clock in his car and smiled at Angela "See, 4pm exactly..I told you I'd get you back on time" he said smugly.

Angela stared at him a small smile on her face "I've had such a great time today..It was really nice, just hanging out, listening to music and talking..It was fun"

Jordan reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear "Don't forget the making out" he whispered, a mischievous look on his face.

She laughed and took his hand in hers "Like I'd forget that part". He looked into her eyes and she felt the butterflies dancing madly inside _Will I always feel this way when he looks at me..I hope so_ she thought.

"I better refresh your memory..Y'know make sure that you don't forget.." he whispered as he leant over and kissed her.

She got out of the car with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"See you tomorrow.." he said laughing at her. He loved the way he made her feel, it made him feel good.

"Tomorrow" she whispered as she tucked her hair behind her ear and headed for her house.


	39. Chapter 39

"Two months missy, that's Eight weeks...We _still_ haven't met this boyfriend of yours..I need to meet this elusive Mr Catalano Angela" Graham poured the milk over his cereal a small frown on his face.

"Dad you will..He's just shy around new people..Geesh weren't you ever shy when you were pressured into meeting moms parents?" Angela replied, eyeing her father carefully for his reaction.

Graham shuddered remembering back to when Patty wanted him to meet her folks. "Vivian terrified me, dammit she still does" he laughed, shaking his head and filling his mouth with cereal.

"Graham!!" gasped Patty "How can you think my mother terrifying..really.." she said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Look honey, all your dad is saying is that it's about time Jordan met us, you've been dating for two months now, he always sits in his car..Invite him round for dinner" Patty looked at Graham and nodded. "What your mother said" said Graham "I'll make a nice meal..It'll be...Nice" he said a little uncertain of his feelings towards Jordan, not just Jordan..The whole idea of his daughter growing up and having a boyfriend worried him.

"Okay already..I'll ask him to come over for dinner.." she said, biting into a peice of toast. Danielle watched all of the conversation with her chin resting on her hands " So, what are you getting Angela for her sixteenth birthday? Is it a car? Will I get a car when I'm sixteen?"

Graham laughed out loud "Honey it won't be a car..What we get Angela will be a surprise..Now drop it please, you've a long way to go until you turn sixteen young lady.."

Danielle pouted " well whatever, I still need the same as whatever Angela gets value wise.." she sulked.

Angela rolled her eyes "Danielle you are such a brat, you always think about the value of things..Not everything is about how much things cost..It's like the thought that counts..God"

Danielle scowled at her older sister "Yea well, see if you feel the same when you get Five bucks..Bet you'll sulk then" she replied poking her tongue out at her.

"Brat" spat Angela under her breath. "Idiot" shouted Danielle. Graham slammed his hand on the table making both girls jump "Enough already, can't we eat our breakfast in peace?."

Both girls looked to the floor. Angela stood up "I have to get to school, Jordan's picking me up.." Patty handed her her lunch "Don't forget to invite him over Angela..Make sure you insist he comes over" she said, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll try..I have to go..Bye" she grabbed the last bit of toast and left the house. Jordan was waiting in his car for her.

She got in the passenger seat and kissed him "Good morning" she smiled looking into his eyes. "Hey" he smiled back.

"So I have this thing, that I need to like _insist_ you do..." she said looking at him hopefully. Jordan frowned "You insist huh? Depends what it is first.." he said thoughtfully.

"My parents want you to come over for dinner, you don't have to stay long..They just want to meet you..Please?" she looked at him with pleading eyes and Jordan shook his head. "I dont know Angela..It's like..It'll be weird.." he said rubbing his chin.

Angela took his hand and pouted further " Do it for me..Please..It wont be that bad.."

He gave her a small smile "What will you do for me?" he said with one eyebrow raised. Angela laughed "I'll be very gratefull, I'm sure I'll think of something.." she said coyly.

"You'll be grateful huh? In that case..I guess I can't refuse..So long as we're not there too long.." he said, leaning over to kiss her.

Brian watched Angela and Jordan from his bedroom window._ He's managed to keep her for longer than I thought he would, I'll give him that. Why can't she like see what a jerk he is, He's like got no brains at all...What can they possibly like talk about, I have no idea what they could possibly like have in common..It's sickening_ he thought. Wishing that it was his lips Angela kissed and not Jordans.

"At least I wont have to watch them like eat each-other today.." he said aloud bitterly as he climbed back into his bed. He felt ill, he wouldn't have coped seeing them together and giggling. He pulled the duvet over his head _you need to get over Angela Chase_ he thought as he closed his eyes and saw her smiling face.

Rickie and Rayanne were sat on a wall waiting for Angela and Jordan. Shane walked over to them and sat down with them "Hey guys, they not here yet?" he asked, looking around.

"Duh!" laughed Rayanne "We're just sitting here waiting for shits n giggles, what do you think Jones?" she laughed. Shane smiled at her " Graff, you almost made me laugh there..nice try though" he said winking at her.

Rickie laughed and smiled at them both._ This is great, Angela and Jordan getting together has been like great. It's kind of bought us all together, we all speak we all get on..Schools not so lonely any more and I don't feel out of place..I like actually belong in a group now.._he thought to himself still smiling.

They all turned to face the car park when they heard a car horn, Jordan waved at them as he reversed into his space and Shane waved back.

Jordan laughed "they always like wait for us...they're like lost sheep or something" he smiled looking at the small group waving frantically at them

"I think it's nice" said Angela. "You think everything's nice.." he said holding her hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"Speaking of nice Mr Catalano...Have you thought of a birthday present for me yet?" she asked with eyebrows raised.

"You're not getting any info from me about that lady..You'll have to wait and see" he smiled.

"You could always give me driving lessons" she said resting her free hand on the steering wheel. "_my _Car? um..I don't think so..." he said shaking his head and laughing._ No one drives RED except me_ he thought as he took the keys out of the ignition.

"One day I will" she threatened jokingly.

"Angelica" squealed Rayanne as she ran up to her and hugged her tight "Hey Rayanne" she laughed hugging her back. "I'vegot you the most awesome present for next week.." she squealed excitedly. Rickie laughed "Rayanne _don't_ tell her.." Rayanne shook her head smiling "I wont, she'll love it though" she smiled looking through her bag for candy. They walked into the school and Jordan reached out for her. "I've got homeroom, I'll see you later..usual place" he smirked giving her a quick kiss goodbye. "You sure will" she smiled back sighing _The boiler room has to be my favorite place in the school_ she thought.She watched Shane and Jordan head off down the hallway and turned to Rickie " He wont tell me what he's getting me for my birthday, it's frustrating" she said shaking her head. Rickie smiled "You'll be Sixteen Angela, surprises come to those who wait, didn't you know that?" he said laughing at her impatience.


	40. Chapter 40

"Tell me you'll be having a party..You _have _to have a party.." Rayanne said excitedly. Angela laughed "You live for parties Ray, I don't know what's happening..As far as I know Jordan and I were just going to go out for a meal.."

Rayanne smiled and shook her head.

"What?!" laughed Angela looking at her in confusion.

"You'll be Sixteen, you see Jordan all the time..I hardly get to see you any-more..I thought it may be fun to you know, have a party, include _all _the people that love you to help you celebrate.."

Angela put her hand on Rayannes shoulder "I'm not with Jordan _all _the time..I'm here with you now aren't I?"

Rayanne shrugged and gave her best friend a sad smile "Only 'cos we're in a lesson..You like _have _to be here.." she mumbled.

Angela looked at Rayanne who by now had her head buried in a book, a small frown formed on her face _I can't beleive that Rayanne thinks this, I try to spend as much time with her and Rickie as possible..Jordan's like my boyfriend, of course I spend time with him..She looks so sad, have I really been that unsociable?_ she thought. She rubbed her eyes and sighed "Rayanne, you and Rickie are like my family..I'm sorry if you feel I've been neglecting you..I didn't like realise.." she whispered making sure that the teacher didn't catch them talking.

Rayanne looked up at her and smiled, she'd never seen Angela so happy and a small feeling of guilt rushed over her for unintentionally making her friend feel bad "Look it's cool Angelica, I guess it's just a case of feeling left out..I need to get me one of these things called boyfriends..My problem is I don't get emotions involved with guys..I just have fun.." she winked trying to sound care-free and hoped that Angela wouldn't see through her act of not needing to be loved.

Jordan and Shane were sitting on the rafters in the playing feild, Shane was laughing at the jocks playing football "Man, I'm so glad I don't play football..It's so lame..The only good thing about being a jock is getting to screw the hot cheerleaders.." he laughed shaking his head.

Jordan nodded, not really paying attention to what Shane was saying "I hear ya man..Look about Angela's birthday..I wanna throw a surprise party for her, I need you , Tino and Graff to help me out..It's gotta be a total surprise..We also need to practise a new song I wrote, I like want to play her it on the night..She'll be stoked I hope.." he smiled imagining the look on her face.

Shane smiled and nodded "Sure thing dude, whatever I can do you know...She means a lot to you doesn't she?" he said looking at Jordan.

"Yea she does..She's like different..I dunno, I can't explain it..But yea, she's kinda special" he smiled shyly looking to the floor.

Shane rubbed his chin and gave Jordan a big grin "I'm sorry man, I'm not laughing honest..I've never seen you like this man, it takes a while to get used to..Catalano gone soft, who'd have thought it?" he joked nudging Jordans arm with his elbow.

"Yea ,yea laugh it up man, Just keep this between us..you'll like ruin my reputation" he smiled pushing Shane away.

Shane laughed and tussled Jordans hair "No worries man, I know when to keep my mouth shut. So I'll let Graff in on what you're planning..You tell Tino and we'll start practising on this song..When do you wanna start?"

Jordan rubbed his chin. "The sooner we practise the better it'll be, so say tonight around 8ish at the loft?..Thanks man"

"No worries dude" he smiled. "I better go let Graff know what's going on..See ya later" He got up and started walkng back to the school. Jordan watched him walk away "Hey Shane...Angela musn't know okay?" he shouted , waiting for his reply.

Shane turned around to face him "My lips are sealed dude, don't stress so much, It's all good man..Chill"

Jordan sat alone lost in his thoughts of Angela.

_Man she'll love this, I hope she does..Everything has to be right, she'll only be 16 once and I want it to be as special as possible for her, something she won't forget_ he smiled to himself knowing that she'd love it.

As the school day ended, Angela hurried to her locker to put her book away. She knew Jordan would be waiting to drive her home and didn't like to keep him waiting.

She had managed to convince Jordan to meet her parents and was pleased that he was making such an effort for her.

With a smile fixed to her face she headed out of the school and towards Jordans car. Her smile turned into a confused frown when she saw Rayanne sitting in the passenger seat talking to him.

She cleared her throat and opened the car door, Rayanne and Jordan turned to face her, both had guilty looks on their faces.

"Um hey guys..Didn't interrupt anything did I?" she asked confused.

Rayanne gave her a bright smile " Catalano's dropping me home..He said you wouldn't mind.." she said climbing into the back seat. "Why would I mind?" she smiled _Why do I mind?_ she thought as she took Rayannes seat next to Jordan.

"So Rayanne, you'll need to like give me directions.." He said looking in his rear-view mirror at Rayanne who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Sure thing, Just drive and I'll let you know when we're close" she said dismissively.

Jordan looked at Angela and gave her a loving smile. She tucked her hair behind her ear and put her hand on his knee. "Thanks for doing this..I mean coming to my house tonight..."

Jordan rubbed the back of his head " I'm not like overjoyed about it..But once it's over with it's over with right?" Angela nodded and squeezed his knee affectionately.

"Ang, I can't stay too long, remember I told you I have practise tonight..I'll be busy with that all week, so I'll only get to see you in school.."

Angela looked disappointed "Oh, right..Well..It's only a few nights, I'm sure i'll cope.." she turned back to look at Rayanne and noticed that Rayanne wouldn't meet her eyes.

_Something's wrong here..Rayanne's acting weird and now Jordan isn't going to be seeing me after school.._ She looked back at Jordan who was still smiling at her. " We better get Rayanne home, my parents are waiting.." she said trying to sound calm.

_Stop thinking the worse, you don't know anything and you're probably being paranoid _she thought as she looked at Jordan starting the engine.


	41. Chapter 41

Biting his thumbnail nervously, Jordan looked at Angela, his eyes full of doubt. She saw the worry in his face and smiled reassuringly at him. "It'll be _fine_..I promise" she said squeezing his hand.

"Well, how am I supposed to like act?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Don't put on an act, just be yourself.." Angela got out of his car and waited for Jordan to do the same.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before taking a deep breath._ Here we go _he thought as he got out and walked over to Angela taking her hand in his.

Patty watched them from the living room window. _Oh my god, that's Jordan..I can see why she's fallen for him, it's like Tony Poole all over again_ she smiled to herself thinking of her old high school boyfriend.

"Graham, you better set another place at the table..We have company..as in Jordan company" she shouted, not taking her eyes off of the teenagers outside.

Graham ran into the living room and peered through the window "Jesus, I didn't mean we meet him tonight!!" he exclaimed looking at his wife with a look of surprise on his face.

"Well we did insist we meet him Graham, now is better than never right?" she smiled, as she watched them approach the front door. "Ohh quick, look relaxed, I don't want her thinking that we were spying on them.." she said sounding worried.

Graham laughed "Isn't that what we were doing though?"

Patty gave him a stern look and he sat down in an armchair pretending to read a newspaper. Patty busied herself re-arranging their bookshelf as Angela and Jordan entered the room.

"Mom, Dad..um..meet Jordan..." she said nervously.

Jordan stood behind Angela and raised his hand in a small wave "Hey" he mumbled, looking at the floor.

Patty had an enormous grin fixed to her face and Angela couldn't help but laugh _Jesus mom, if you force that smile any harder your face will crack_ she thought.

"So nice to finally meet you Jordan..Angela's told us so much about you..I'm Patty and this is Graham..We're Angela's parents"

Angela burst out laughing "Mom!! I think he like knows who you are..."

Graham stood up and approached Jordan, he extended his hand to him and Jordan shook it gingerly "Good to meet you Jordan, I hope you're hungry..We've got pot-roast" he and Jordan locked eyes and they both scratched their heads at the same time with slight frowns of uncertainty on their faces.

"Nice to meet you too, yea..I'm hungry..Pot-roast sounds good..thanks" he mumbled. He looked to Angela and smiled at her shyly.

They were all standing in the living room, nobody knowing what to say. Jordan was looking around taking in the pictures surrounding him, Patty and Graham just watched him with looks of amusement on their faces and Angela was mentally praying that this awkwardness would soon pass.

They heard footsteps running down the stairs and all turned to see Danielle burst in " You must be Angelas boyfriend Jordan right? I'm Danielle..You can call me Danielle" she said full of confidence. She walked right up to Jordan and looked at him intensely. She looked at Angela and smiled " He's cute..Mom, what's for dinner I'm starving.." she said turning her attention to her parents.

Jordan rubbed his chin and couldn't help but smile "Your little sister is kinda annoying" he whispered in Angelas ear. Angela nodded "She sure is, I'm sorry Jordan.." she whispered back, knowing how difficult this was for him.

Jordan wanted to pull her into his arms but refrained because they were in the presence of her parents so he gently placed his hand on her arm instead "It's cool...I don't mind really.." he said.

As they sat around the dinner table eating Jordan kept laughing. He was relaxed and was enjoying the interrogation that Angelas little sister was giving him. He was so used to being ignored it was refreshing for him to be the centre of attention from an obviously loving family.

"So you're 17? Wow, that's like old.." said Danielle her eyes wide in wonder. Graham laughed "Danielle, will you leave Jordan alone and let him eat in peace please? Sorry Jordan, she's always full of questions..needs to know everything just like her mom.." he laughed winking at Patty.

"Graham!" scolded Patty jokingly.

She took a sip of her water and placed her hand on her chin "So Jordan..Do you work?" she asked looking at him for his response.

Graham held out his hands in exasperation "See, she's exactly the same..I rest my case" he laughed. Jordan laughed and shook his head "It's okay Mr Chase really..I um..I fix cars..I like work for my uncle at his garage part-time.." he said looking at Patty and smiling.

Patty nodded clearly impressed "Well, when our car goes wrong we'll know who to go to.." she hinted laughing.

"I can do that..I'll give you like a discount or whatever" he replied shyly. He looked at Angela who was watching him interact with her family with a look of intrigue on her face.

_This isn't happening, this is like bizarre..Jordan's like talking to my parents more than I do_ she thought happily. She was relieved that they seemed to like him.

They finished the meal all the while chatting about school, work and Jordans band. The only subject Jordan remained quiet about was his own family. Patty and Graham sensed that it was a subject not to be approached by the body language Jordan was giving off so they left that subject well alone.

As Patty put the dishes in the sink, Jordan handed her his empty glass. "Thanks for the dinner and milk..It was great..Thanks for like having me over" he said a little coyly.

Patty turned to face him and gave him a genuine smile " You're quite welcome Jordan, I'm glad you enjoyed it" she said, looking into his blue eyes _This kid is way too gorgeous for his own good..please don't break my babys heart_ she thought to herself.

Jordan looked at the clock on the wall and nodded to Angela "I have to like go..Band practise.." he said looking at her apologetically.

"Yea, I know you have to go, I'll walk you to your car..Thanks for coming..I really appreciate it" she said smiling at him.

Jordan took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand " I had a great time..honest"

As they walked to the front door Graham walked over and shook Jordans hand "Nice to meet you Jordan, Come over again sometime" he said.

Jordan shook his hand firmly with more confidence " That'd be great..Um..thanks" he said smiling at him Just then they heard the doorbell and Angela answered the door.

Brian Krakow stood there expecting to go in but froze when he saw Jordan " What's he like doing here?" he said confused.

Jordan smiled and gave him a nod "Hey" he said quietly.

Angela frowned "Krakow, he was invited, he stayed for dinner..Not that it's any of your business" she snapped back.

Brian raised his eyebrows in surprise and his mouth dropped open "You mean he like had _dinner.._at your _house?"_ he said flabbergasted.

Graham smiled at him "No Brian, he like ate in his car..Of course he had dinner here.."

Brian felt himself go red and looked to the floor in embarrassment "yea..I'm sorry.." he mumbled. Angela sighed and looked at him "What do you want Krakow?" she asked impatiently.

Brian didn't meet her eyes "I needed some painkillers..I'm like ill..That's why I wasn't in school today.." he mumbled.

Angela rolled her eyes " Well I didn't notice you weren't in school...My mom has painkillers..see her" she said as she brushed past him with Jordan following behind.

Angela breathed in Jordans scent as he held her in his arms, she couldn't think of anything better than the feeling of having his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I really have to like go.." he said kissing the top of her head. Angela murmured into his chest as he released his arms from her.

"I'll see you in school then.." she said, tucking her hair behind her ear and giving him a sad smile.

Jordan cupped her face in his hands and gave her a soft , lingering kiss. "Thanks for insisting I come over" he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose.

"You'll have to come round more often, now you've like met them and found out that they don't bite.." she laughed.

Jordan nodded in agreement and got into his car.

Just as he was about to start his engine, Angela peered into the window " Oh hey, I forgot to ask...What were you and Rayanne talking about?..I mean before we took her home.." she said, watching Jordans face closely.

Jordan shrugged "Y'know just music and stuff..you know what Graff is like..She talks about everything.." he said trying to sound bright but unable to meet Angelas eyes.

"Yea, yea I guess she does..Okay, I'll see you tomorrow..have a good time at practise" she said forcing herself to stay cheery.

_Fuck she knows I'm keeping something from her_ he thought swallowing hard and looking straight ahead rather than at her questioning eyes.

"See you tomorrow Angela, and tell your folks I said thanks again.." he gave her a quick loving look and drove off towards band practise.

Angela watched him drive off and sat down on the curb. She sighed and kicked a stone with her foot, disliking the paranoia she felt.

Brian stood behind her and coughed,, she turned to face him. He smiled and held up a small bottle "I got the painkillers." he said quietly.

Angela rubbed her eyes "Good for you..I'm kinda tired Brian..I'm going to bed..bye" she stood up and walked slowly back to her house.

Brian frowned and crossed the street to his own house _I've like NEVER been invited over for dinner there.._he thought, envious of all Jordan had.


	42. Chapter 42

"He's actually a real nice kid..I liked him" Graham said to Patty as he curled up on the sofa in front of the television.

Patty smiled and nodded "Yes, I can certainly see what Angela sees in him, He's exactly the kind of guy my mother warned me about when I was a teenager" she laughed.

Graham turned to her and furrowed his brow " You don't think that they've _done _anything yet do you?" he said concerned.

Patty shook her head "I don't think so, I'd like to think she hasn't anyway..She'll be sixteen years old soon Graham, we can't physically stop her after that..I mean if she wanted to she could..." she said slowly, realising that her baby was in fact becoming a mature young woman.

Graham rubbed his eyes "Then we need to talk to her.._Before_ she decides to y'know..do _something _with him" He shook his head and stared blankly at the television.

"She's always been a sensible girl Graham, I trust her...I do" she told herself more than her husband.

Angela was talking on the phone to Rayanne, telling her how the dinner went.

"Ray you should have seen him, he was so like..relaxed..I thought he'd be quiet but he was really enjoying himself"

Rayanne smiled hearing the enthusiasm in her friends voice "That's great Angelica..I'm happy it went well..So your parents liked him huh?" she asked hardly believing that Angelas mother could actually like.._like _anybody.

"Oh yea, she loved him, so did my dad..I tell ya Ray things will be so much like easier now..He can actually come over and stuff now..It's like we're _finally _having a proper relationship" she sighed happily.

Rayanne laughed "Well not quite a _proper _relationship is it Angela..No offense..."

Angelas smile turned to a frown "Rayanne..Don't..Not everything is about sex.." she said biting her lip.

"I'm just messing Angela..It's cool, It's great that you and Jordan are finally an item..I mean geesh..It took long enough" she laughed.

"Well the main thing is that we're both happy..We're both fine as things are...Oh hey Ray..I meant to ask you, what _were_ you and Jordan talking about in the car this afternoon.?" She closed her eyes and waited for Rayannes answer.

Rayanne went silent _Do not tell her about the surprise party, for once Graff keep quiet..Don't ruin her surprise.._she told herself.

"Rayanne..You still there?" Angela asked worried, Rayanne wasn't answering.

"Huh..Oh yea..Sorry..yea that..We were talking about films and school..nothing exciting" she lied.

Angela frowned "So you didn't talk about music?"

Rayanne thought for a second and answered "No why? Catalano makes a point of not talking to me about any kind of music 'cos then it gets onto the subject of his band and he wont go there since I asked to be in it.." she laughed.

Angela felt her heart miss a beat _he told me they were talking about music..he's lied to me..Why?_ she thought.

"It's getting late Rayanne..I need to sleep..I'm like so tired" she said wanting to hang up.

"Okay Ang, I'll see you in school tomorrow..sleep tight..Love you" she said smiling.

Angela didn't know what to think about all this, she tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed "Love you too Ray..see ya" she hung up the phone and lay back on her pillow.

_How can I sleep when all I'm wondering is what the hell they have to lie to me about_ she thought as she stared at her ceiling.

Jordan sat with Shane in the loft, they had finished working on the song Jordan wrote and were relaxing drinking beers.

"So you met her folks huh?" asked Shane grinning.

Jordan nodded and took a long swig of his beer "Yup...Her dad made an awesome Pot-Roast..it was kinda cool..Y'know being with them..It reminded me of your folks" he said looking at Shane and smiling.

"That's cool man, I'm glad you like went round there for her..I mean, she's been like bugging you about that for ages.." he laughed opening another can of beer.

Jordan gave a small laugh and shrugged "Yea I made a real big deal outta nothin'"

Shane scratched his head "Difference is, her folks can cook right, you know mine can't cook for shit" he said bluntly.

"Your mom's okay.." he smiled. "Hey Shane...Angela caught me and Graff talking about her birthday.."

Shane looked at him and frowned "Fuck man..Does she like know or something?" he asked concerned.

"Nah, I told her we were talking music and stuff...Shane It's the first time I've like seriously lied to her man..I felt so shitty" he said looking at his beer can.

"Look, you're lying for a reason bro, don't be so hard on yourself..She'll find out next week..Don't blow this when you've made all these plans dude" Shane rolled his eyes and sipped his beer he sat up straight and smiled at Jordan "I'll tell ya something man..She'll fuckin love that song.."

Jordan smiled "Yea, she will..." he felt a warm feeling spread through him when he thought of her and sang the lyrics to the song in his head.


	43. Chapter 43

Graham answered the door, his face breaking into a smile when he saw Jordan standing there "Hey Jordan, how are you? Haven't seen you all week..." He stood aside letting Jordan pass him. "Hey Mr Chase..I've been busy with my band.." he murmured looking around for Angela.

"Angela's upstairs getting ready...So, what time do you want us at Louis?" Jordan looked about, double checking that Angela wasn't around "Yea bring her around 7pm..I'll get everyone there for around 6ish..Gives us time to like, prepare or something.." he whispered.

Graham smiled and crossed his arms "You sure are going through a lot of effort Jordan..I appreciate this.." Jordan gave him a shy smile "Well, yea..She's like worth the effort y'know...I want it to be perfect for her.." he said looking to the floor.

"We'll be there, Don't worry" Graham reassured him, he gently patted his back and sat down on the sofa to watch TV.

"ANGELA, JORDAN'S WAITING GET A MOVE ON.." he shouted looking to Jordan and shaking his head.

"Women, they take forever to get ready.." he laughed.

Angela walked down the stairs slowly. She had put a little make-up on and was wearing a skirt and long sleeved t-shirt. She smiled at Jordan as she noticed him checking her out "You look great" he smiled, unable to take his eyes off of her.

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear "Thanks, you do too" she whispered.

"You ready to go then?" he asked, looking at the clock, he knew Angela had a curfew and wanted as much time alone with her as he could get.

"Yep, just gonna grab a coat" she smiled, reaching for her jacket. " See you later dad" she shouted.

"Have a great time kids..Angela don't be back any later than 11pm..Got it?" he said sternly.

Angela rolled her eyes "I know..I'll be back by 11..Bye.." she grabbed Jordans hand and pulled him out of the house.

As they got outside , Jordan put his arms around her and still walking, pulled her into a deep kiss guiding her backwards towards his car.

She giggled letting him direct them. As she broke away from his lips she looked into his eyes. They were half closed and he had a dreamy far-away look on his face "I've missed you.." he murmured, stroking her hair. She kissed his eyelids "I've missed you too.."

As he opened the passenger door for her, she looked up and still smiling asked "So, where are we going?" Jordan scratched his chin "Y'know I haven't really like..thought about that...we could go for a drive..or we could you know, like go somewhere..The loft?" he looked at her face and saw that she was thinking about it so he waited patiently for her answer.

"The loft sounds good" she smiled. Jordan flashed her a coy grin and walked around to the other side of the car.

She watched him get in _Could he be any more perfect?_ she thought as he started the ignition and headed for the loft.

"Anyone here?" he shouted as he flicked on the lights. He looked around and saw that no-one was there. He smiled and turned to look at Angela who had immediately walked over to the old sofa. "Looks like we're alone" he said quietly feeling elated that he had her to himself, alone.

She sat down and nodded looking around at the band equipment. " So, how's practise going?" she asked. Jordan smiled and sat down next to her "Y'know..It's going good" he whispered leaning in to kiss her once again.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as closely to her as she could. Jordan let his hands stroke her lower back. She murmured and kissed him deeper, letting her tongue explore every inch of his mouth. Jordan felt himself become more and more aroused and his hands wandered up her back underneath her shirt. Angela didn't flinch, she slowly peeled his jacket off of his shoulders.

Jordan broke away from her kiss and looked at her, slight surprise and confusion on his face "Angela?" She had her eyes half closed and murmured "Uh huh?" He frowned "Are you like okay with me doing _this?" _he said gently rubbing his hands up and down her ribcage.

She felt shivers run through her but no fear, she enjoyed the way his touch en-flamed her skin. "It's fine..." she whispered pulling him back into a kiss.

She pulled at his t-shirt freeing it from his waistband and he helped her take it off. She looked at his bare chest and felt her heartbeat increase. Jordan looked unsure and she gave him a small smile. "I'm not too experienced with this..But i think I'm ready..to like _be _with you" she whispered embarrassed.

Jordan looked into her eyes, his face serious "Are you like.._Sure?"_ he asked, his voice thick with lust. Angela just nodded and stroked his face tenderly. "As sure as I've ever been". Jordan let his hand rest on her sides, she noticed that he was shaking. They kissed again and Angela took his hand and placed it on her breast. She heard Jordan gasp and smiled, liking the hold she had over him. He slowly undid her bra and lifted her t-shirt over her head.

Angela felt herself blush, she'd never been so exposed like this with another person and self consciously covered herself with her hands.

Jordan gently pulled her hands away "No, don't do that..you're beautiful..Don't be ashamed.." he murmured lowering his head and placing small kisses over her breasts. Angela closed her eyes and let the feelings of pure pleasure run through her, she knew she was safe and wasn't aware that this was how it could be.._Why was I so afraid?_ she thought as she let her fingers glide through his hair.

Jordan lay on his side stroking her arms lovingly. She turned to face him and he could see that her eyes were glassy.

"I didn't like hurt you did I?" he said swallowing hard.

Angela shook her head "No, it hurt a little, but only briefly..I'm just happy.." she smiled, tracing his elbow with her fingers.

He kissed her shoulder and lay back onto the sofa, holding her back hard to his chest.

"Angela..." he mumbled, as she kissed each of his fingertips

"Yea?"she said dreamily.

"I love you..." he whispered kissing her ear lobe. She turned around to face him, her breasts against his chest.

"Say that again..." she smiled, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"I said I like.._Love _you" he said, feeling himself go red.

Angela closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into his neck, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes "I love you too" she said in a small voice.

_So I've done it, I've finally had sex..My first time actually meaning something, with someone I love and who loves me..I trust him, I know he won't let me down.._She smiled and let herself fall asleep in his arms.

Jordan listened to the soft, steady breathing she made and smiled. He rubbed his eyes and gently took a handful of her hair, inhaling the fresh smell of it.

_I would have waited forever for her, If that's what she wanted..Cos she's worth it..I've never like felt like this..Never had sex like this before...I need her, love her..Think I always will.._he thought as he held her tighter.

Angelas alarm clock on her watch woke them both up. They both looked dis-orientated for a while before realising that Angela needed to be back home within the hour.

"Shit, I didn't think we'd like fall asleep for so long.." he mumbled as he pulled his jeans on. Angela put her clothes back on clumsily and laughed at Jordan "We were both pretty beat" she smiled staring at his chest in awe.

"I'll be beat if I don't get you back home in time" he laughed pulling his t-shirt on and helping her stand up. " Are you okay?" he asked concerned praying that she didn't regret what they had done.

"Jordan, I'm fine..Better than fine" she smiled softly looking into his eyes. He hugged her tight and kissed her neck "I'm glad that you're like.._fine" _he said raising his eyebrows in a mischievous grin.

They drove home in comfortable silence, both digesting what had taken place that night and both hoping they could be together again like that soon.

As he pulled up outside Angelas house he turned to face her " So can I see you tomorrow night?" he asked expectantly.

Angela shook her head "I'm staying at Rayanne's tomorrow night.."

Jordan looked disappointed "Oh right..Well, I guess I'll see you on your birthday then.." he said trying to sound cheerful.

Angela smiled and squeezed his arm affectionately " I hope so, you're invited to this family meal as well.."

He smiled at her and nodded "I'll be there.. Okay, I'll see you on Monday then.." he leant over and kissed her tenderly.

She stroked the back of his hair and sighed "I've had a great night Jordan..um..thanks" she smiled getting embarassed.

"Me too...Now go before I drive off with you.." he laughed as she got out of his car.

He gave her one last look, taking in every detail on her face as if to memorise it. "See ya" he smiled as he drove off.

Angela let herself into her house and tried to creep up the stairs. "Oh no hello Dad then? " said Graham who was standing behind her.

She span round and tucked her hair behind her ear "Oh hey Dad, sorry..I thought you were asleep.." she mumbled, looking away from him towards her bedroom.

"So, you and Jordan have a nice night?" he asked

"Yea, y'know we just watched some movies..It was nice" she smiled hoping that her dad couldn't see through her fibs.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself..oh and Angela.."

"Yea dad?"she said slightly worried

"Well done for getting home on time..Goodnight sweetheart" he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Night Dad" she whispered and quickly ran up to her room.

She took off her clothes and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled to herself _no-one would know to look at me, I look no different, but I feel different..I am different..I'm no longer a virgin.._ she climbed into bed thinking of her and Jordan and fell into a content sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

"Rise and Shine birthday girl" said Graham gently shaking his sleeping daughters shoulder.

Angela moaned into her pillow and brushed Grahams hand away from her shoulder "Give me ten more minutes dad" she mumbled sleepily.

"Angela Chase, get out of that bed right now, mom's cooked you a birthday breakfast and in-case you're forgetting..You have to go to school today..Birthday or not..Now wake up!" Graham smiled down and her and shook his head _Sixteen years old, Jesus..Where does the time go?_ He thought to himself as he turned away from her and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Angela rubbed her eyes and gazed at the cracked artex on her bedroom ceiling. A small smile spread across her face as she realised today was the day she was officially a young woman._ I'm sixteen, I have a great boyfriend and great friends..I've got the whole world in my hands _she thought wistfully.

She got dressed and rushed down the stairs towards the scent of bacon emanating from the kitchen. Patty gave her a huge grin as she entered and gestured for her to sit down.

"Good morning sweetheart, Happy Birthday!" she smiled handing Angela a stack of birthday cards.

"Morning Mom, thanks" she smiled as she began to open her cards.

Danielle observed Angela opening the cards and kept a keen eye out for any money that happened to fall out of them.

"So if you get like, a heap of money..Can you lend me some?" she asked giving her sister her brightest smile.

Graham laughed "Danielle, whatever money Angela gets is hers, your time will come.." he chastised gently.

Danielle sighed and rolled her eyes " Yea right, that's like ages away though.." she sulked biting into a bacon sandwich.

Angela smiled at the cards before her, she had gotten over $90 and a book voucher from her uncle Neal. "Wow, almost $100 and it's not even 9am yet" she smiled.

Patty and Graham looked at her and smiled knowingly. "Daddy and I will give you our present after school" she said.

Angela smiled and shrugged "That's cool. Thanks for the breakfast mom, it's delicious.." she said piling a fork-full of scrambled egg into her mouth.

The doorbell rang and Graham got up to answer it. "I wonder who that is" he smiled rolling his eyes. He opened the door to find Jordan there scratching his head. "Oh, hey Mr Chase, Is Angela ready?" he asked peering into their house.

Graham stood aside and let Jordan in "She's just finishing her breakfast, come on in she wont be too long" he said, following Jordan into the kitchen.

Angela turned around when she heard his voice and quickly wiped her chin In-case of any spillages from the eggs. "Oh hey, you're early.." she said smiling at him.

Jordan shrugged "Yea well, I kinda have to like get you to school early today..Rickie and Rayanne wanna like see you or something..Is that bacon?" he said raising an eyebrow and looking at Patty with a hopeful expression.

Patty laughed "Yes, yes it is..Would you like a bacon sandwich Jordan?"

Jordan smiled and nodded "That would be great.." he said taking a seat next to Angela and kissing her briefly on the cheek "Happy birthday.." he whispered shyly smiling at her.

"Thanks" she replied tucking her hair behind her ear. Patty handed Jordan the sandwich and he bit into it hungrily. "You have any ketchup?" he asked with his mouth still full. Patty laughed and shook her head, handing him the ketchup " Hungry huh?" she asked.

Jordan nodded and wiped his mouth. He made sure he swallowed his food before answering "Yea, I kinda forgot to eat this morning." he said quietly catching the concerned expression written across Angelas face.

As they got into his car Jordan leant over to Angela and kissed her passionately on the lips. She responded running her hands through the soft hair on the back of his head.

As they broke apart Jordan smiled lovingly at her. "I've been wanting to do that all morning..but couldn't in front of your parents" he whispered huskily.

Angela laughed and stroked Jordans cheek "My parents , haha yea, they'd love that" she said shaking her head.

Jordan rubbed his neck and started his engine "I better get you to school, they like wanna see ya.." he said focusing on the road.

Rayanne and Rickie waited patiently for Jordan to arrive. Rayanne was jumping around excitedly full of nervous energy.

"Rickie she better like this.." she said biting her nails.

Rickie laughed "Calm down Rayanne, she'll love it.." he said putting a reassuring hand on her arm. Rayanne looked up as she heard the car approaching "Oh shit, she's here.." she said pacing back and forth.

Angela and Jordan got out of the car and headed towards their friends."Hey Ang, I gotta go and do something, I'll catch you later on.." he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. As he walked away Angela grabbed his arm "Where's my present Mr?" she teased with her hands on her hips.

Jordan gave her a cheeky smile "Later impatient one" he said as he walked away from her. Angela sighed and let out a small excited laugh.

Rayanne and Rickie ran up to her bombarding her with hugs and kisses "Happy Birthday!!" they shrieked excitedly. Angela hugged them back and laughed "Thanks guys" she smiled.

Rayanne reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box and an envelope. "Read the card before you open the box" she instructed sitting back down on the wall nearby and chewing her nails nervously.

Angela frowned slightly at how on edge her friend seemed and tore open the envelope. Her eyes skimmed the words and she could feel them well up with tears.

She closed them to re-focus and cleared her throat before reading the words aloud

_Angela, _

_you are without a doubt the greatest friend anyone could ask for_

_I ask myself daily what have I done to be blessed with a friend like you._

_and count my lucky stars that I'm privileged to know such a genuine soul._

_I may fuck up a lot, but I know you'll always have faith in me and that's what makes me strong_

_you make me want to be better than I am and i cherish the friendship you've given me_

_this here is a token of how much you mean to me Angelica, I hope it reminds you of me, as every-time I look at it it reminds me of you._

_Your friend always_

_Rayanne._

_xxx_

"Rayanne I don't know what to say" she said pulling her into a tight hug. Rayanne shook her head and rubbed her chin "Open the box.." she prompted wanting to see her face.

Angela opened the small box to find a jewelled pendant in the form of two hearts with a small diamond. "Oh my god, Rayanne it's _beautiful_" she gasped gazing at the pendant.

Rayanne smiled "So you like it?" she said knowing she did well.

"I love it, thank you" she said wiping her eyes. They heard sobbing and both turned round to look at Rickie who was wiping his eyes "You guys break me, you really do" he said wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Angela and Rayanne laughed and gave Rickie a hug, the three of them stood there hugging for a while, Rickie was resting his forehead on Angelas "I'll give you your present later" he said smiling at Rayanne. Angela sighed "Sure, you're the third person to have delayed things until later" she said rolling her eyes in mock disgust.


	45. Chapter 45

"Mom I thought we were going for a meal?" asked Angela puzzled. They were heading in the opposite direction from the restaurant.

Patty turned to look at her and smiled "Honey we are, we just need to pick up Jordan from Louies. He can't drive there because he's having trouble with his car.."

Angela sunk back into her seat and frowned "His car has been running fine all day.." she mumbled.

Graham pulled up outside Louies and switched off his engine "Okay guys we're here.." he said undoing his seatbelt.

Angela and Danielle peered out of the window to see Louies in darkness.

"Dad no-one's there.." said Angela slightly alarmed.

"C'mon we'll knock on the door..It's odd the place looks closed..Jordan _assured_ us he'd be there" he said rubbing his chin.

Patty gave her husband a sly smile as they got out of the car and Danielle ran up to the door knocking it three times.

They waited in silence hoping someone would answer the door but no-one did. "Dad he's not here..Let's just go for the meal" said Angela disappointed.

Graham shook his head "Hold on hold on..oh look..The door's open" he said smiling at his daughter as he pushed open the door.

They all peered into the blackness and Angela sighed.

Suddenly the lights flickered on and Angela was deafened by the cries of "SURPRISE!!" she gasped as she saw all of her friends crowded into the room and put her hand to her mouth "Oh my god..." she laughed bowled over.

Rayanne, Rickie , Tino, Sharon, and most of her school friends stood there smiling at her. She looked around and saw Jordan, Shane and Joey stood on a small stage armed with their instruments.

Jordan cleared his throat and leant into the mic " Happy Birthday Angela..This song's for you.." he said shyly.

Jordan started strumming his guitar and sang softly into the microphone-

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand_

_And I come here to talk_

_I hope you understand_

_That green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you_

_And how could, anybody, deny you_

_I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter, now I've met you_

_And honey you should know, that I could never go on without you_

_Green eyes_

_Honey you are the sea_

_Upon which I float_

_And I came here to talk_

_I think you should know_

_That green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find_

_And anyone who, tried to deny you must be out of their mind_

_Cause I came here with a load_

_And it feels so much lighter, since I met you_

_Honey you should know, that I could never go on without you_

_Green eyes_

_Green eyes_

_Ohohohohooooo_

_Ohohohohooooo_

_Ohohohohooooo_

_Ohohohohooooo_

_Honey you are a rock_

_Upon which I stand _

Graham and Patty stood huddled together watching Jordan perform in awe, Grahams arm wrapped firmly around his wifes shoulder.

Rayanne and Rickie stood either side of Angela holding her hands. Angela had a huge smile fixed to her face and felt tears welling in her eyes.

"He wrote this for you.." whispered Rickie. Rayanne laughed "Hmm the song is about Green Eyes..Ya think?" she laughed squeezing Angelas hand.

Jordan finished the song and gently placed his guitar on the floor. They were greeted with mad applause as he got off the stage and headed towards Angela.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist " Did you like it?" he asked hopefully looking into her tear stained eyes.

"I loved it" she smiled "I _Loved _it.." she said cupping his face with her hands and kissing him passionately. Jordan ran his hands through her hair as they hugged. He looked over her shoulder to see Patty and Graham watching them. He was about to lower his head when he caught Graham give him an accepting nod. Patty was just smiling dreamily at them.

A DJ played music while her school friends danced. Jordan and Angela walked up to her parents and she hugged them "Thank you for all of this you guys..This is the best birthday ever" she smiled hugging her dad tightly.

Graham kissed her forehead"You are quite welcome sweetheart..We can't accept all of the credit..Jordan here arranged most of it with Rayanne and Rickie.." he smiled nodding at Jordan who by now was bowing his head in embarrassment.

"Aw, it was nuthin'" he mumbled shyly kicking the floor with his foot.

Angela turned to him and took his hand "It wasn't nothing Jordan..It's _everything_" she said squeezing his hand lovingly.

Rayanne and Danielle were dancing and Angela laughed watching them. She put her hand to her neck and clasped the pendant Rayanne gave her tightly. Patty put her arm around her " You sure have some special friends Angela, cherish them.." she said smiling at her youngest daughter trying to copy Rayannes dance moves.

Angela looked up at her "I do Mom, I do" she smiled.

Rickie bounded up to her and had a gift in his hands "Here's your present.." he smiled handing Angela the gift.

"At last" laughed Angela kissing him on the cheek and tearing open the wrapping.

She stared down at the gift and frowned looking back at Rickie with a puzzled expression "Um..Car air freshener and fluffy dice? um..Rickie?" she said confused.

Graham coughed and leant over handing Angela an envelope "This is from your Mom and I" he said gesturing that Angela open the card.

She looked at Jordan who just shrugged and nodded toward the card "well..open it!" he smiled.

She opened the card and found a voucher for driving lessons "Oh my god..Driving lessons! Thanks Dad" she squealed hugging Graham and the Patty.

Rickie laughed "Now all you need is a car" he said looking at Jordan and smirking.

Jordan put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear " I've got you a car, it needs a lot of work but I'll fix it up and when it's done it's yours.." he said kissing her earlobe.

Angela squealed in excitement and clapped her hands " What did I do to deserve you Jordan Catalano?" she smiled wiping her eyes.

Jordan shrugged "More like how did I deserve someone like you?" he said looking into her Green eyes.

song is Green Eyes by Coldplay


	46. Chapter 46

Lying in Jordans arms, Angela felt on top of the world. Nothing else mattered to her, she was lost in the moment and her only care was the future she had with the boy she had so longed for all this time. Now he was hers for always. She propped herself back on the pillow and gazed into his Blue eyes.

A small smile formed on his mouth. "What'ya thinkin'?" he asked softly stroking her cheek. She sighed and kissed the tip of his nose "Just thinking how beautiful you are.." she smiled. He laughed and shook his head "You say the most.._goofy _things sometimes Angela Chase.."

"Hey!" she said playfully punching his arm. "Ouch! I meant that in a nice way..." he said leaning in and kissing her passionately.

It had been Two months since Angela's Sixteenth birthday and she and Jordan were sleeping together as much a possible, usually at Jordans house when his father was working.

Jordan lay on his side and gently traced her stomach with his fingers. He had never been this happy, never felt as alive than he did when she was with him._ So this is really love.._he thought dreamily.

They both lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes until they heard Jordans alarm clock. "Shit, my dad will be home soon, we better go.." he said sadly wishing that time would stand still for them.

Angela groaned and forced herself to sit up and get dressed. "We really need to find somewhere else to go..So we can like be alone without any time restrictions.." she grumbled putting on her bra.

Jordans eyes were fixed to her breasts as he nodded in agreement "Yea, Well..One day we'll like get a place of our own." he sighed.

Graham was looking over paperwork at his kitchen table. Patty placed a cup of coffee in front of him and sat down staring at him with her arms folded.

"Graham she's sixteen, we can't stop her having sex..She's a young lady now and I trust her" she said sighing as Grahams frown deepened.

"I'm fully aware of her age Patty, Damn, It doesn't mean that i'm suddenly going to accept that this is happening" he said taking a gulp of his coffee and grimacing.

"They've been going steady for a while now, Jordan is a nice boy, you know this..Just let her grown up" She shook her head in frustration _sometimes talking to you is like talking to a brick wall _she thought angrily.

"What if she falls pregnant?" he said quietly.

"She won't..I _trust _them to be sensible" she replied placing her hands on the table.

"Accidents happen Patty.." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Then we'd cope...but Graham.._Nothing_ will happen, let her be a young woman for gods sake" she said firmly wanting the subject to close.

Rayanne Graff sat on the toilet seat and stared blankly at the double lines in front of her. She felt tears roll down her cheeks and wiped them angrily away throwing the test in the bin._ How did this happen? One time, just one time was all me and Shane had..We were both drunk, it was a laugh and over in a few minutes..God how the fuck could I have been so stupid_ she thought wrapping her arms around her stomach and hanging her head in shame and shock.

"Raynie, you want chinese or Pizza?" shouted Amber from the front room. "Raynie did you hear me? I'm starving..What shall we order?" she shouted more impatiently.

Rayanne sighed and flushed the toilet, she then turned to the bin and made sure that the pregnancy test was hidden amongst the tissues. She blew her nose and took a deep breath " Whatever mom, order whatever.." she replied looking at her reflection in the mirror.

_I can't tell Amber, she'd like kill me, I can't tell Rickie he'd only give me a lecture and tell me how out of control I am as usual..I can't tell Angela because I can't...I have no-one _she thought sadly as she washed her face in cold water.


	47. Chapter 47

Rayanne and Angela sat on Rayanne's bed listening to music and catching up with each-other.

"So Jordan and I are doing really well, I'm so sorry I haven't been around recently Ray, I've been kinda _busy" _she blushed, looking at Rayanne with a coy smile and then lowering her eyes to the floor.

Rayanne shrugged and shook her head gently "It's cool Angelica, really...It's cool that you and Jordan are so happy.."

Angela placed her hand on her friends shoulder and frowned "Some thing's wrong Ray..I can tell, what is it?"

Rayanne rolled her eyes and forced herself to laugh "Nothing is wrong with me, I'm tired but I'm okay..Honestly" She replied.

_Angela I'm pregnant, that's right I'm pregnant..I sure fucked up this time round and I don't know what to do.._She thought looking into Angelas eyes reassuringly.

Angela sighed "As long as you're sure..Maybe you need to lay off the partying for a bit eh?" she laughed."I mean, sleep deprivation catches up with you , adds years it does"

Rayanne smiled "You trying to say I look old?"

"Totally haggered" laughed Angela

"Hey!" she gasped playfully punching Angelas arm.

Jordan was sitting in the living room with his father. Over the last few months they had started to get on a little better. His Dad had noticed his sons change of attitude towards school since he got himself a girlfriend. He was pleased that Jordans grades were finally starting to improve.

"So have you got that damn car ready for that girl of yours yet?" he asked, peering at Jordan from over his newspaper.

Jordan shrugged and changed the tv channel " Yea sort of, Still needs some new engine parts though and I gotta re-spray it for her.."

"I see..Well get it done soon boy, I need you to do some jobs for me.."

Jordan frowned "What kind of Jobs?" he asked scratching his head.

His father cleared his throat " Just some work on some cars, they belong to friends of mine..That's all you need to know"

Jordan sat up "So how much are you paying me?"

His dad stood up out of his chair and slammed the newspaper down onto the coffee table " Pay you? I provide a roof over your god damned head and feed you..That's your payment right there son"

Jordan folded his arms and looked his father in the eye "So that's it then, do the job, get paid nothing and ask no questions? Geesh Dad"

His Dad smirked " That's it Jordan, you got it..You have a brain after all"

He walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Jordan frowned and laid out on the sofa, he closed his eyes and tried to have a nap.

Angela and Rayanne were in the chemist, Angela needed to get a prescription for her mother and they waited at the counter.

"I can't believe that you couldn't finish that pie Rayanne, you _always_clear your plate.."

Rayanne smiled "I wasn't that hungry Ang, It's no big deal"

The pharmacist handed Angela the package and smiled at Rayanne "So , was it the news you hoped for?" he asked brightly.

Rayanne swallowed and shook her head "I don't know what you're talking about" she said darting her eyes from left to right, not wanting to meet Angelas enquiring gaze.

The pharmacist frowned " You were in here the other day right?" he said scratching his chin.

Rayanne shook her head "No, you must have me confused with someone else.." she muttered under her breath.

"C'mon Angela let's get out of here.." she said tugging at Angelas sleeve.

"I was _sure_ I served you.." he said before turning his attention to another customer.

"As I said mister, It was someone else" said Rayanne walking away from him.

Angela turned to her frowning "What's going on?" she asked confused.

Rayanne walked out of the chemist and shrugged " You know what these guys are like, they spend sooooooo much time around drugs, they mistake people all the time.." she said wanting Angela to change the subject.

Angela thought about it for a while and laughed shrugging her shoulders " That was like_weird" _

Rayanne felt a familiar feeling of nausea wash over her and closed her eyes breifly. She took a deep breath and smiled at her friend " You always think everything's weird.."


	48. Chapter 48

Jordan and Angela were sat in the school canteen. Jordan was stealing her fries as normal whilst she gently slapped his wrist at every attempt he made.

"Jordan, buy your own food for christs sakes, _stop_ pinching mine.. you're like depriving me.." she scolded. Jordan gave her a goofy grin as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Your fries taste better than any I'd buy.." he smiled. She looked into his eyes and felt a rush of love for him, his face could melt the coldest of hearts.

She sighed and pushed her plate towards him " Here, you have them if you're that hungry.." she said as she sipped her coke.

Rickie walked over to their table and sat down beside Angela. "Hey Guy's have either of you seen Rayanne today?"

Jordan shook his head "No, I haven't..What about you Ang?" he said looking towards her.

Angela frowned in thought " Come to think of it I haven't.."

Rickie rested his head on his arms and sighed. "She's so mysterious lately"

Jordan grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them into his mouth. "I gotta go Ang, I gotta go see Shane and I need a smoke.." He said still chewing his food.

Angela nodded and gave him a small smile "Okay, I'll see you in a bit then.."

Jordan bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek, he moved his mouth towards her ear "I love you" he whispered softly as he walked away from them.

Rickie smiled as he watched Angela follow Jordan with her eyes. "You guys, are like so meant to be.." he gushed hugging himself.

Angela laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear "Yea he is pretty perfect" she mumbled.

"So Rickie, has Rayanne like said anything to you..about anything? She's being very unlike Rayanne" she said sounding concerned.

Rickie shook his head "Nah. Maybe she has been replaced, y'know like in Body Snatchers?" he joked. "Seriously though, she has been quiet. Maybe we ought to try and find her, hell I don't even know if she's actually like in school today.." he muttered looking around.

Rayanne was leant over the toilet bowl, dry heaving. She had progressively felt worse over the last two weeks since she found out she was pregnant.

She was trying to be as normal as possible around Angela and Rickie so not to draw attention, but feeling like she did, her best option was to keep away from them.

She flushed the toilet and sat on the seat with her head bowed. _What am I going to do? Can I have this baby?_ she thought rubbing her stomach gently.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of Sharon Cherski trying to sing from outside the cubicle. Rayanne rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth with a tissue. She took a deep breath and opened the cubicle door.

Sharon span around in embarrassment when she heard someone else in the bathroom. "Oh, it's you" she said looking at Rayanne with slight disdain.

"Yea it's me Cherski, Don't stop singing on _my _account" replied Rayanne sarcastically. She brushed past Sharon and washed her face, all the time aware of eyes watching her.

"What's your problem Cherski? Why are you like watching me?" she said annoyed.

Sharon shrugged "Nothing, you're looking kinda pale there Graff..You okay? I mean, you're not like _pregnant _or something are you?" she asked analysing Rayanne's face.

Rayanne laughed and shook her head " Yea right, you'd love that wouldn't you..No , I'm not pregnant" she said quickly looking away from Sharons gaze and stared at the floor.

Sharon took a step towards hr and gasped "Oh my god, you like are aren't you? You're_Pregnant??? _It's like so obvious you're lying Graff, you're _pregnant?_shit.." she put her arm on Rayannes shoulder and Rayanne pushed her away trying not to cry.

"That's it Cherski, you can go gloat now, tell all your friends what a slut I am right?" she said , her lower lip wobbling.

Sharon shook her head " Graff, believe it or not I class you as a friend, I like wouldn't do that..Not if you don't want anyone knowing.."

Rayanne felt the tears falling down her cheeks as Sharon pulled her into a hug " What am I going to do?" she sobbed.

Sharon rubbed her back and sighed "I don't know Rayanne, you do get yourself in some complete messes sometimes, we'll figure it out" she said trying to reassure her.

"Can I really keep it? I mean, I don't know.." Rayanne shook her head and pulled away from Sharons embrace. She looked in the mirror and turned to Sharon " You have to swear to me that you won't tell a soul,_promise_ me Sharon, please.."

Sharon nodded her head "I won't say anything Rayanne honest, but you need to make a decision soon y'know?" she said nodding towards Rayannes stomach "That won't remain flat for long.." she said.

Shane and Jordan were sat in the rafters of the school playing field. "So man, I need like a regular girlfriend, You're always out with Angela now, which is cool n all, but i'm like alone..alone" said Shane pouting. Jordan laughed at his friend and slapped his shoulder "Shane we practise every tuesday man, I'm not with her all the time..anyway, you want a girl, you gotta learn to be nicer to chicks" he said.

Shane shrugged "Catalano, the last fuck i had was with Graff, and that was _weeks_ago at Angelas birthday party..I need something regular"

Jordan raised his eyebrows in surprise "You fucked Graff? Aw man, you kept that one quiet.." he laughed shaking his head.

Shane shook his head "It was a drunken fumble man, it meant nothin'..I like want someone I like, actually like" he said sadly.

"Something that you have with Angela, she like worships you man, it's cool"

Jordan rubbed his eyes " Yea I'm lucky i know, I mean, I can't like imagine her not being in my life y'know..She's like the one for me Shane..Corny as it sounds, she is"

Shane laughed "Pussy!" he said slapping Jordans arm.

Jordan slapped him back "At least i'm getting some" he joked.


	49. Chapter 49

She leant over the water fountain and took long gulps._ This sickness better pass soon, I can't fuckin deal with this_ she thought as stood up and wiped her mouth dry.

"How's it going Graff?" said a familiar voice coming from behind her. She turned to see Shane stood before her. "oh, um..Hey Shane, yea things are um, good..How are you?" she said in a small voice.

"Yea y'know okay I guess, just fuckin bored man..Catalano is like joined to the hip with Angela" he said kicking his foot back and forth on the ground.

Rayanne smiled and nodded "Tell me about it, I hardly see her any-more. Still, It's cool that they've got each-other y'know?" she said smiling thoughtfully.

Shane shrugged "Yea I guess..Look Graff, we had fun weeks ago right? Wanna do it again sometime?" he said hopefully.

Rayanne rolled her eyes "With you? No, no thanks..It was a mistake Shane, a _Big_ mistake"

Shane folded his arms and stared at her "It wasn't that bad was it? Jeez , I know we were drunk n' all but I thought I was pretty good considering.." he muttered under his breath.

Rayanne turned from him and tried to walk away "I'm not interested Shane, I have more important things to worry about right now" she said not looking him in the eye.

"Like what?" he said "Graff you're _always _up for a little no strings fun, what's changed?"he asked confused and a little rejected.

"What's changed?" she laughed "Jesus Shane, _everything_ has changed..I have to go, I'll be late for bio" she walked away from him as fast as she could. Shane watched after her scratching his head in confusion.

Jordan and Angela strolled along the coridoor holding hands, they saw Rayanne and Shane talking and stopped before they could be seen. "You'll never guess what Shane told me.." Jordan chuckled. Angela looked up at him and frowned "What? Tell me.."

Jordan wiped his chin and smiled slyly "Shane told me him and Rayanne went together, on your birthday. The guy is like desperate for a girlfriend" he said smiling and shaking his head.

"They didn't! " gasped Angela covering her mouth with her hand "Oh my god!!! Hey Jordan, Rayanne's a nice girl ,does Shane want a relationship with her then?"

Jordan shook his head "Nah, he just wants another fuck..No strings fun. No offence but we all know Rayanne is up for that" he sniggered.

Angela squeezed his hand tightly and glared at him "Ouch" he said "That hurts!"

"Shhh" said Angela "They'll like hear you.."

They carried on watching the exchange between Shane and Rayanne and saw her walk hurridly away from him.

Jordan smiled "Let's go see what happened" he said walking towards a bemused Shane.

Shane turned to see Angela and Jordan slowly approaching him. "Hey guys what's up?" he asked casually, trying to look casual even though he'd once again been rejected.

"Hey Shane" smiled Angela "What was up with Rayanne?" she looked into Shanes eyes and he found himself unable to look away from her.

_She's fuckin hot, she's got more confidence now and she's hot..man alive Catalano's a lucky dude_ he thought making himself look away from her and turn his attention to Jordan.

"She's like being weird man, weirder than usual..She was saying some shit about how everythings changed and that she's got important stuff to worry about...I dunno man, chicks eh?" he smiled nodding towards Angela.

Jordan nodded in agreement and leant against the wall. "So anyway man, I can't make practise tomorrow..I gotta do some jobs for my Dad"

Angela and Shane looked at him both surprised. "You didn't tell me Jordan, what kind of job?" asked Angela looking from Jordan to Shane.

Jordan scratched his head "I dunno exactly, I guess I'll find out tomorrow.."

Shane smiled "It's cool you're getting on better with him now anyway.."

Jordan nodded"yea, it's getting there" he said hopefully.

Angela was still thinking about Rayanne. "I'm going to go and see if i can find ut what's going on with Rayanne" she said pulling Jordan into a hug. "I'll see you later on" Jordan wrapped his arms around her and inhaled the scent of her hair.

Shane looked on briefly at their intimacy before turning away from them with pangs of jealousy stirring in his stomach.

"See you later Shane, If I find out what's happening with her I'll let you know" she patted Shane on the arm and walked towards her bio class.

"Yea laters Chase" said Shane in a thick voice.

Jordan and Shane were left facing each-other. Jordan clapped his hands together and sighed "Right then, I'm off for a smoke, coming?"

Shane nodded "Why not. Sure as hell beats math" he said as they walked back out of the main entrance.

Angela took a seat next to Rayanne and looked at her with a worried expression. "Hey Angelica" she smiled , nudging her arm gently with her own.

"Ray, something isn't right with you. Don't deny it because I know you, I'm your friend, tell me what's going on in that head of yours" said Angela patiently.

Rayanne shook her head and smiled sadly "Angela you really don't want to know" she said looking at the desk in front of them.

Angela placed her hand gently on Rayanne's arm " Yes, Yes I do..I want to help but I can't if you don't tell me what's happening with you.." she whispered.

Rayanne took a deep breath " You'll be disappointed in me" she whispered. Angela shook her head " Rayanne, tell me, please.."

Rayanne felt the tears well in her eyes, she closed them as she whispered "I'm pregnant" not wanting to see the shock on her best friends face.


	50. Chapter 50

Jordan was driving Angela home after school. She had been very quiet and was constantly chewing her nails.

"Ang, you're really quiet..Is everything like.. okay?" he asked her concerned.

Angela slowly shook her head and looked at Jordan with a worried expression. "I found out what was wrong with Rayanne.." she said quietly.

Jordan sighed "Well, what is it this time?" he said pulling over and switching off the engine.

"Jordan, she's pregnant..That's why she's been so odd lately..Thing is, It's _Shanes"_She said her voice slightly strained.

Jordan closed his eyes and lay his head back against his seat. "Aw shit..He won't cope with that news.."

Angela frowned and glared at him "Shane won't cope? What about Rayanne, she's the one who has to deal with it Jordan! I can't believe that you'd worry for _him_, if he had used a condom then this wouldn't have happened"

Jordan frowned back and scratched his head " Look, it took _both_ of them to be irresponsible..And the way I see it, Rayanne is always putting herself in dumb situations like that, she's known Ang, you know this.." He leant forward and tried to put his arm around her but she quickly pushed him away.

"Jordan Catalano, you can be such a fucking jerk sometimes, Rayanne is like my best friend, do you really think I'm going to sit here and listen to you badmouth her?.Jesus!" She turned her head away from him and looked angrily out of the window.

Jordan rested his hands on the steering wheel , frown lines covering his beautiful face. "Yea and Shane's my best friend and he has a right to know about this"

Angela shook her head "You can't say anything, I promised Rayanne I wouldn't tell anybody" Jordan looked at her shocked

"You told me Angela, and I can't not say anything to Shane, I don't like lies..Never have"

Angela looked at him in dis-belief "Jordan I'm asking you not to tell Shane, please?"

Jordan looked back at her, his face softening a little "Look, this is one thing I can't and won't do for you..I'm sorry"

Angela scowled and got out of the car.

Jordan sighed and followed her. "Angela wait..Don't like, be like this.."

Angela turned round to face him, her eyes moist from angry tears "If you tell him Jordan, it'll end my friendship with Rayanne.."

Jordan shrugged "And if I don't tell Shane I'll lose him as well..It's a no win situation Angela ,for both of us. Rayanne should have told him herself.."

Angela looked to the floor and swallowed, the lump in her throat hurting. "I'm going indoors, I'll see you tomorrow.." she said coldly.

Jordan rubbed his neck awkwardly "I'm working for my dad tomorrow.."

Angela didn't look at his face "Well, I'll see you whenever then...Bye"

Jordan watched her walk away from him, his pride preventing him from running after her. He got back into his car and slammed his hands on the steering wheel "Dammit" he sneered under his breath.

Angela sat in her bedroom, hot angry tears fell from her eyes._ This is the first major disagreement we've had since we got together. Why can't he understand that Shane musn't know?_ she thought.

She picked up the phone and dialled Rayannes number, relaying in her head how she was going to let her friend know that she'd betrayed her confidence.

The phone rang a few times until she heard Rayanne's shaky voice answer "Hello?"

Angela closed her eyes and swallowed "Rayanne it's me..I'm sorry.." she started crying.

Rayanne didn't say anything for a while and then asked "Angela? What have you done?"

She wiped her nose with her sleeve and cleared her throat "I've um..I told Jordan..Ray I didn't think he'd say anything but he said he's going to tell Shane..I'm so sorry, it's a mess, we had a huge fight and everything.."

Rayanne remained silent taking in what her friend had just told her.

"I don't care that you've had a fight with Jordan Angela, I _trusted_you not to say anything not even to Jordan, God my own _mother _doesn't even know yet, I'm not sure what to do myself and now _Shane's_ going to know..Thanks Angela, thanks for nothing!" she hung up the phone in anger.

Angela kept the reciever to her ear, guilt of her betrayal consumed her and she felt sick_ What have I done?_ she thought.

Jordan sat in his car outside Shanes house. He was having mixed feelings about telling him what he had just found out.

_She's gonna be so pissed at me, but Shane deserves to know..Fuck, if it were my kid I'd wanna know_ he thought as if he were trying to reassure himself that he was doing the right thing.

His mind kept going back to Angela and the hurt on her face._ I love her but she can't expect me to keep this to myself, Jesus I knew something would go wrong somewhere down the line, things can never be like, simple for me._

He rested his head on the steering wheel contemplating whether or not to get out of the car, just then he heard a tapping on the window and looked up to see Shane smiling down at him.

"Hey Catalano dude, what the fuck are you doing here man?" he said, pleased to see his friend. Jordan kept a sombre face.

"Hey Shane, you better get in here a sec, I need to tell you something" he leant over and opened the passenger door. Shane climbed in still smiling at him.

"So shoot bro, and quit looking so serious man, you're freaking me out.." he said shoving Jordans arm.

Jordan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he brushed the hair away from his eyes and looked at his friend "I think you need to hear this and you're not gonna like it dude"

Shane frowned at Jordans words and said in a low voice "So shoot man, I'm all ears"


	51. Chapter 51

"Jordan where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for hours for you, dammit boy I need to go through these jobs with you"

Jordan rolled his eyes at his fathers voice as he opened the fridge taking a carton of milk out.

"Yea dad I hear ya, just gimme a second will ya?" He closed his eyes and took a long gulp of ice cold milk.

He rested his forehead on the fridge door and closed his eyes. "Hey Dad" he called. "Has Angela called?"

"Huh?" replied his dad. "No, no one has rang, get in here..."

Jordan sighed._ Like she'd ring me anyway, I'll be lucky if she even talks to me again after today_ he thought as he headed into the living room.

Rayanne was lying on her sofa watching the news. She's wasn't paying attention as her mind was on her pregnancy and Angela.

She popped a Dorito into her mouth chewing it slowly.

_I can't face anyone ever again, not once Shane knows, it'll be around the whole school by the end of tomorrow_ she thought sadly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door bell. She got off the sofa and walked to the door, reluctantly opening it to see Shane stood in front of her glaring.

"So when were you gonna tell me huh? Like when you had the baby or what?" he said angrily.

Rayanne rubbed her forehead and stood aside to let Shane in. "You better come in.." she said as he brushed past her and sat down on an armchair.

"Tell me Shane, what am i supposed to do huh? When I don't know what to do about it myself how am I expected to tell you?" she said calmly.

Shane just stared at her, his face blank."Well, you're gonna keep it right?"

She shrugged "I haven't thought that far ahead, but realistically, probably not.." she said sadly.

Shane rubbed his chin and exhaled slowly "Well, I helped create this mess, so I'm not leaving here 'til we sort something out"

he said stubbornly.

Angela lay on her bed staring at her ceiling._ When is it that when you think you know someone, Like really know them, that they completely let you down when you need them most? When you think you can trust someone completely, give them your heart and soul, they turn on you and don't back you up? Jordan done this to me, and I've done it to Rayanne.. I can't blame Jordan for wanting to tell Shane, I can't..I'd have done the same...God, This is like a nightmare.._ she thought as she looked at the phone next to her.

_So who do I ring first..Jordan or Rayanne? _she closed her eyes for a second and focused on the numbers she pressed into the keypad.

Jordan was in his room writing lyrics. He wasn't comfortable with what his dad has asked him to do, but had no choice in the matter. He kept thinking of Angela and how he told her he didn't like lies, now this work he needed to do had put him in the situation where he'd have to lie to her from now on.

He picked up his guitar and began to sing the lyrics softly.

I've been thinking of everything

I used to want to be

I've been thinking of everything

I used to want to be

I've been thinking of everything

Of me, of you and me

This is the story of my life

These are the lies I have created

I'm in the middle of nothing

And it's where I want to be

I'm at the bottom of everything

And I finally start to leave

This is the story of my life

These are the lies I have created

I created

And I swear to god

I've found myself

In the end

In the end

This is the story of my life

These are the lies I have created

he closed his eyes and threw his guitar on the floor before burying his head into his pillow.

He heard the faint sound of the telephone ringing and looked up. "JORDAN IT'S FOR YOU.." bellowed his father.

He jumped up and headed down the stairs. His father held the receiver in his hand " Don't breathe a word of what we discussed boy, you know the trouble this could cause for us.." he warned sternly.

Jordan looked to the floor unable to look at his fathers face " I know, I won't say anything, to anyone..Can I have the phone now?" he said quietly holding his hand out.

His Dad nodded and handed him the phone. "Don't talk too long, I want to watch my show in peace.." he said before walking back into the living room.

Jordan sighed and put the receiver to his ear "Hello?" he said quietly.

"Hey It's me..I'm sorry about earlier..Really I am, I don't want to fight with you..Are we still friends?" came the voice of Angela.

Jordan smiled and rubbed his eyes " Hmm, are we still friends?..Let me think about that.."

"Jordan!" whined Angela jokingly.

"I'm sorry too Ang, It's not our mess and it shouldn't get between us"

Angela sighed. "I love you Catalano, I just thought you needed to hear that"

"Yea me too, but you know this already" he smiled.

"I promise you I wont put you in that position again Jordan, I don't want secrets and lies to come between us, especially other peoples"

Jordan closed his eyes " Yea, no secrets.." he said to her feeling his mouth go dry.

Song is The Story by 30 Seconds To Mars


	52. Chapter 52

Rayanne and Shane were sitting on the wall waiting for Angela and Rickie. Shane looked at her concerned. "You're sure you want to go through with this?" he asked solemnly.

Rayanne shrugged. "I don't see any other option for us, it was a mistake Shane..Not like it was created in a loving relationship.."

Shane nodded. "Yea. man I'm sorry this shit has happened, we were stupid not to use anything"

Rayanne sighed "Yea we were, but that's me.._Dumb" _She looked to the floor.

Shane walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder "You're not dumb Rayanne, scatty as fuck but not dumb..We were drunk, shit happens..The sooner this is over with the sooner we can get on with our lives"

Rayanne gave him a small smile. Nausea sweeping through her._ You won't have to live with the fact that you killed your baby though will you. I do, I'll have to live with this decision for the rest of my life_ she thought sadly.

Angela saw Rayanne and Shane stood together and slowly walked towards them. She saw Rayanne staring blankly at her and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hey Rayanne..Can we like talk..." she said nervously. Rayanne shrugged "Sure, look Angela, before you have an annurism I want you to know I'm cool with you, I need all the support I can get at the moment. I'm not going to say that I wasn't pissed at you because I was, I just need friends at the moment..so It's cool.."

Angela felt the weight lift off her shoulders and gave Rayanne a hug. Rayanne put her arms around her half heartedly.

"Ok, let's get to class..I can't wait around for Rickie much longer" she said pulling away from Angela.

Shane put his hands in his back pockets and stood in front of Rayanne. "So I'll see you after school, we'll make that appointment.."

Rayanne nodded." Yea, see ya later"

Angela watched Shane walk away and turned to her confused "What appointment? What are you going to do?"

Rayanne looked at her steely eyed. "We're going to make an appointment for an abortion, you really think I'm ready for a baby, at my age? I don't think so.." she said bitterly.

Angela remained silent. She could sense that all was not as it should be with her friend, uncertainty welled within her stomach.

Jordan rubbed his forehead and looked at the car in front of him. He looked from the car to his Father who was glaring at him.

"So you know what to do right? You can't mess this up boy, I'm counting on you.."

Jordan scratched his head, he felt uneasy at what his Dad wanted him to do.

"Sure, erase the VINs and re-spray..I got it.."

His dad cleared his throat. "Good, It needs to be done by tomorrow so don't waste time"

Jordan shook his head "I won't..I'll start right now..Dad?"

"Yea?"

"Who are these cars for?" he asked nervously.

His father shook his head "You don't need to know that son, what you can know is that they are dangerous people and I'm counting on you NOT to fuck this up.."

Jordan swallowed. "I won't fuck up" he said quietly.


	53. Chapter 53

Two weeks had passed and Angela, Rayanne and Shane were sat in the clinic.

Rayanne flicked through a magazine nervously, Shane was tapping his foot and Angela was looking around at the other patients waiting to be seen.

She looked at a young woman who was probably no older than Twenty, she looked tired and unhappy._ My god, these poor women.._she thought turning her attention to Rayanne and squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Rayanne threw down the magazine and sighed, rubbing her neck " It's so fucking hot in here..Why does it have to be so warm?" she asked irritated.

Shane looked at her "I may go out for a smoke..Is that okay?" he asked wanting to get out of there.

She shrugged "Do what you want Shane.."

Shane looked at Angela and bowed his head " I won't be long, i'll be right back.." he said standing up to leave.

"Take your time.." replied Rayanne not looking at him.

Shane walked briskly out of the building and leant on a wall, lighting a cigarette he inhaled deeply._ I wonder if it would have been a boy or a girl?_ he thought.

"Ang..I don't think I can do this.." Rayanne whispered to her friend.

"What?!" gasped Angela.."Ray, are you like _sure? _I mean, this will be for the rest of your life..you're 16 years old"

Rayanne looked to the floor "I know I'm young Ang, but this baby..It will love me unconditionally, it will like _need_ me" she whispered.

Angela held her hand "It's your decision Rayanne, no-one can do this but you..But I'll be here for you, I'll like help you all I can" she promised her.

Rayanne gave her a small smile "Thanks, I've thought long and hard about this..Ang I_can't_ go through with this abortion. I'll tell Shane that I don't expect nothing from him..He's not part of the bigger picture I have in my head..It's just me and _my baby_"

she said convincing herself she was doing the right thing.

Shane was about to stub out his cigarette and head back into the clinic when he saw Angela and Rayanne walk out to meet him.

"What's going on? Why aren't you in there?" he asked confused. Rayanne looked at him "Shane, I can't do this, I can't kill it..I'm keeping this baby, with or _without_ your support" she answered.

Shane was lost for words, he just stared blankly at her not knowing what to think or say. "Um, so I um..Shit Rayanne, I can't like not be involved in this..It's like _my _kid too" he said rubbing his chin in frustration.

Rayanne smiled sadly "Have a think on what you want to do Shane, as far as I'm concerned this is my problem, it's not yours" she stated as she walked away from him.

Angela put her hand on Shane's shoulder "Things will work out Shane, we have time to sort things.." she said reassuringly.

Rayanne turned around to face the two of them " Are you guys coming or not? We need to get a cab home, I need to tell Amber"

Shane and Angela caught up with Rayanne and the three of them stood in silence.

Jordan had finished work on the 2rd car his father had brought to him. He took a sip of his black coffee and examined his work.

He had been working for 12 hours a day straight and he was tired. He missed Angela and the normality she gave him.

His father came into the garage and smiled at the car in front of him "Nice work boy..very nice work.." he said slapping Jordan on the back.

"Dad, I can't do this for you any more, this shit is like dangerous..I'm not comfortable doing it.." he said quietly, not daring to look his dad in the eye.

His father glared " Tough shit son, You'll do it or you find somewhere else to live.."

Jordan looked to the floor " You know I can't afford that" he said sheepishly.

"Then you'll be a good boy and do as I damn well say if you want a roof over your head.." his father retorted spitefully.

Jordan and his father turned to the sound of a car door slamming. They saw Angela standing by the cab smiling shyly at them both.

"Great...Get her out of this garage Jordan , I don't want her asking questions" he mumbled.

Angela walked towards them " Hey Mr Catalano, hey Jordan" she said brightly. She looked at the newly sprayed car "Oh wow, that car is beautiful..Whose is it?" she asked admiring it.

Jordans father cleared his throat "It's a friend of mines, Jordan, don't let the girl stand in this garage all day, take her out.." he said giving his son a scathing glare.

"Yea course, c'mon Ang, I'll take you for something to eat I'm like starving.." he said wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

Angela laughed and kissed him "You're always starving" she smiled tousling his hair affectionately.


	54. Chapter 54

Jordan sat opposite Angela in the Pizza Restaurant, he had his head buried in the menu but wasn't really thinking about food.

Angela was talking to him but he couldn't focus on anything she was saying._ How the hell do I get myself out of this mess, I refuse to get in shit for my father and his criminal friends_ he thought.

Angela leant over and pulled the menu away from him with her finger, peering into his face with a slight frown." Jordan, have you even _heard_ what I've just said? Rayanne is like _keeping_the baby..Crazy huh?"

Jordan looked at her expectant face "Huh? Oh yea, crazy.." he replied scratching the back of his head as he stretched.

Angela sipped her coke still slightly frowning at him. "You look so tired, how long have you been working on your dads friends car?" she asked.

Jordan shrugged "I dunno, about 9 hours today I guess.." he mumbled Angela shook her head in concern. " I know you want to impress him Jordan, and that's great..but _don't _burn yourself out on his behalf" she said softly.

Jordan took her hand and kissed the back of it softly. "I won't" he replied looking into her Green eyes.

Amber paced the living room nervously, hardly being able to take in what her daughter had told her.

"So let me get this straight young lady..You are having a _baby?"_ she said rubbing her eyes. Rayanne sat on the sofa clutching a cushion to her stomach. She nodded slowly at her mother.

"Amber sighed in exasperation and took out a cigarette from the crumpled packet on the coffee table " But you're still _my_baby..I'm too _young_ to be a ..a _Grandmother_" she exclaimed taking a long draw on the cigarette.

Rayanne reached out to her and held her arm "Mom, I'm doing this, I can't go through with killing this life inside me" she said quietly. Amber sighed heavily "I don't know _what_ other people will think of me, letting my teenage daughter get up the duff, Raynie what'll I do with you?" she exclaimed.

Rayanne felt anger rise within her " I got _myself_ pregnant! I made the mistake and I'll _deal_ with it, This Isn't about you mom it's about _me_and what I want.." she retorted.

Amber sat down next to her and put her arm around her. "Well, you're a stubborn one young lady always have been..I'll help you, we'll be okay baby" she said patting her shoulder mechanically.

Jordan nibbled on his garlic bread, watching Angela struggle to finish her pizza. "Eyes bigger than your belly huh?" he joked smirking at her.

"Only because _you_ want the rest of my pizza Catalano..You can hope" she laughed putting the last remaining piece in her mouth.

He smiled at her lovingly and she smiled back, her cheeks bulging with food she was yet to swallow. He laughed out loud and rubbed his chin "You're too cute Ang, you know that right?"

Angela swallowed her food and took a sip of coke " I'm feelin kinda sick now" she laughed.

Jordan looked at the clock on the wall and sighed "I have to get back to work soon, wanna go somewhere for a while?" he smirked with an eyebrow raised.

Angela rolled her eyes " Wow Jordan, you sure know how to wine and dine a lady" she joked nodding at him. Jordan held out his hands and took hers in his. "Well you've dined, now lets get out of here" he said in a husky tone.

Angela removed her hand out of his and she wiped his hair out of his eyes "I'd go anywhere with you Jordan.._Anywhere" _she whispered leaning over and kissing him tenderly.

They drove to a secluded spot on top of the hill overlooking the town. "It's so beautiful here" sighed Angela looking at the view in front of them. Jordan nodded in agreement "It is yea, It's peaceful it kinda makes me feel free" he sighed placing his hand on her thigh.

Angela turned to look at him, she traced his mouth with her index finger " You sure nothing is bothering you?" she asked slightly worried.

Jordan took hold of her finger and nibbled the tip of it playfully "Why should I be bothered? I'm sitting here with you.." he murmured. Tring not to think of the world his father had dragged him into.

"You always know the right thing to say" she whispered, getting out of her seat and straddling his lap. Jordan buried his hands in her hair and pulled her mouth towards his own. He kissed her deeply and with passion, as if it were the last time he'd get to do it again. Angela caught his lower lip in her teeth and bit down playfully. "Hey!" squealed Jordan in surprise. Angela just grinned at him and pulled up his T shirt. "I've missed you" she whispered. He looked into her face, seeing the flush in her cheeks, her wanting him so much erased all thoughts of his father and the work out of his head "I've missed you too" he said sliding his hands up her sweater.


	55. Chapter 55

"Hey Dad" smiled Angela as she walked into the living room. Graham turned to face her and grinned " Hey you, you're looking rather happy..Have you just seen Jordan?"

Angela nodded her head grinning and flounced down on the sofa next to him. "I sure have, we went for pizza and um..hung out" she said, smile fixed to her face.

Graham looked at her with curiosity "That's great honey, we haven't seen him around here for a while.." he mused scratching his head.

Angela shook her head " No, he's been flat out working for his Dad, I was lucky to get to spend some time with him today, it's like so _rare _lately" she said wistfully.

Jordan got out of his car to see his father talking with two men. _Who the hell are they? I've never seen these guys before_ he thought keeping his distance.

The three men looked in his direction and gestured that he go over to them. Jordan walked slowly towards them, chewing his thumb nervously.

One largely built man with greying hair looked him up and down. "So this is your boy huh?" he asked Jordans father.

His dad nodded "Yea, this is Jordan. boy, these are my associates, it's _their_ cars you're working on" he said looking slightly uneasy.

The large man extended his hand towards Jordan and his shook it gingerly. "Oh, um hey..I've done all I can on your cars.." he said quietly.

The second man was tall and very thin, he had a shrewd, pointy face and mousey stubble scattered around his lower jaw.

"You've done a fine job on these cars kid, a _fine _job" he leered looking at Jordans face.

Jordan shuffled from one foot to the other. He scratched the back of his head " Um, thanks.." he mumbled looking at the floor.

They all stood around each other in silence for a few seconds, each taking turns to look at one another.

Jordans father looked uncomfortable, he nodded his head towards Jordan " Go on then, get out of here..I've got to talk business" he said looking sternly at his son.

"Right, yea..I'm um..gonna go to my room, I have to write some songs or something.." he mumbled backing away from the three of them.

The large guy watched as Jordan walked away from them. He called out to Jordan making him turn around "Hey Kid, nice work..You'll be seeing more of us, you can count on it" he said smiling.

Jordan nodded "Right then, see ya later then I guess" he said wanting to get away from them.

He ran up to his bedroom and stood in front of the window, watching the exchange take place between his father and his associates. The tall thin guy handed his father a huge wad of money and shook his fathers hand, smiling.

The large guy was walking around the car Jordan had done for them and examining the paintwork, nodding enthusiastically.

The thin guy then lit up a cigarette and slapped the larger guy on the back. The larger guy opened his jacket and nodded towards a gun in his inside pocket, they all started laughing and headed out to their own car.

Jordan sat down on his bed, the uneasy feeling in his stomach was replaced with panic._ Fuck how the fuck do I get out of this shit?_ He thought now scared.

Shane was sat in his kitchen with his Mom and Dad. He needed to tell them about Rayanne but didn't know where to start.

Roger looked at him expectantly "Come on then son, don't keep us in suspense. What's the big news?" he asked looking at his son.

"Shit Mom, Dad..I don't know how to tell you this the right way so I'm gonna just tell you" he said not looking his parents in the eye.

His Mom put her hand on her chest and sighed "Oh Shane, don't tell us you've been suspended.." she gasped looking at him worried.

Shane shook his head "I wish it was that mom but it's not...I'm..um..I'm gonna be a father" he blurted out.

His parents looked at one another in disbelief. Roger sat down at the kitchen table and pressed his forefinger to his lips as if digesting what his son had just told them.

"Please tell us this is one of your sick jokes Shane" he said gravely.

Shane felt a lump in his throat "It's no joke" He mumbled his voice cracking as tears welled in his eyes.

Jordan lay on his bed. He had been thinking about the situation he had been placed in and trying to think of a way out. He thought about Angela and the love he had for her, he then thought about his future. The only future i've got if I continue doing this shit, is a life behind bars..He thought sadly.

He looked at the cracks in his ceiling and sighed heavily I'm almost 18, I want a life, a real life not one doing what others want of me he shook his head, the dull headache had now became intense. He reached over to his bedside cabinet and reached for his wallet.

A hundred dollars is all I fuckin have, but it's gonna have to do he thought as he put the wallet in his pocket. He went to his wardrobe and grabbed all the clothes he could and then bundled them messily into his rucksack.

Think Catalano think, where the fuck are you gonna go? he thought to himself. He slung the rucksack over his shoulder and looked around his room. "Anywhere other than here" he answered himself aloud.

He walked down the stairs to see his father stood before him. " Where you going son?" his dad asked eyeing the rucksack on his shoulder.

Jordan gave him a shrug "Thought I'd go to Angela's, she was gonna help me with an assignment" he lied hoping his dad didn't detect the shakiness of his voice.

His father smiled and patted his arm "I'm glad you're doing better in school son, you're doing good in a lot of things recently..Keep it up" he said with slight warning in his voice.

"I will Dad" muttered Jordan, looking towards the front door.

His Father stood aside and let him go past " Don't be too late boy, I have another car for you to start on tomorrow" he said watching Jordan leave.

"I wont be late, See ya" he said heading out of the door and not looking back.


	56. Chapter 56

Jordan sat in his car thinking of a way to tell Angela that he had to bail town. He rubbed his eyes in frustration.

_How has it come to this? It's not like she'll ever come with me, and I can't expect her to. If I stay here, the only life for me will be prison or continuing to descent into crime._

He took a deep breath and got out of the car, walking slowly up to Angela's house for what was the last time. He knocked the door three times.

Patty greeted him with a big grin. "Jordan!! How nice to see you, you haven't been around here lately.." she said ushering him into the house.

Jordan scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Oh yea, I've been like working, for my Dad..Been real busy" he mumbled looking around for Angela.

"Well, you're here now and that's all that counts, would you like something to eat?" she asked him.

Jordan shook his head "No thanks Mrs Chase, I'm not hungry..Is Angela around?" he asked, eager to see his girlfriend.

Patty nodded her head "Yea, she's in her room, go on up and see her..And Jordan..It's Patty, call me Patty" she smiled.

He gave her a shy smile and rubbed his chin "Thanks Patty" he said as he headed up the stairs.

Angela lay on her bed listening to music on her headphones. She sat upright when she saw Jordan stood at the door smiling at her.

"Oh hey!" she smiled, taking her headphones off. "What are you doing here, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight.." she said, gesturing for him to sit beside her.

Jordan walked slowly towards her. "Yea, I need to talk to you..Ang, I'm in trouble, real bad trouble.." he whispered.

Angela frowned as he sat beside her. "What's happened?" she asked concerned.

Jordan took a deep breath and proceeded to explain all that had happened with the cars and his dads friends, Angela just listened in stunned silence.

After Jordan told her, he took her hand in his, not looking at her face. "So you see, I have no choice..I gotta get out of here.." he said sadly.

Angela shook her head, trying to take in what she was hearing. "Where will you go?" she whispered, her lower lip wobbling.

Jordan shrugged "I dunno, LA I guess, Just far away..He can't know where I am, neither can you..Ang, he'll turn to you first as soon as he's realised I've gone..I'm not putting you in danger so it's best you don't know"

His voice cracked, the emotion becoming too much for him to bare.

Angela lay her head on his shoulder and wiped a tear angrily away from her cheek. "It's not fair, none of this is fair"

Jordan stroked her hair "No it's not..I don't want to leave you but I don't want to continue doing this shit for him, I need to escape"

Angela looked into his crystal blue eyes "I know you need to go, I understand that I do, but I can't bare the thought of not seeing you again"

Jordan kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I'll call you when things have calmed down, I'm not like expecting you to wait for me or anything..I know that would be asking too much..But I will call you, and I'll think of you all the time"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, taking in the scent of her hair. Angela was sobbing now, holding on to him tightly "I'll wait for you, It doesn't matter how long you are gone, I'll wait for you.."

He ran his hands through her hair and then cupped her chin, kissing her passionately. As he broke away, Angela could see that his eyes were glassy.

Jordan cleared his throat, determined not to cry in front of her. "I love you Angela Chase, and I need you to know that you are the _best _thing that has ever happened to me, you make me want to be a better person and this is why I'm going..I'm _more_ than this" he whispered.

Angela nodded in agreement " Yes, you are..God, Jordan..I'm not saying goodbye, I _refuse_ to end this..I love you, I'll wait for you to call and I'll wait for you to return to me"

She embraced him tightly kissing his face all over. Jordan slowly pulled away from her. "I have to go.." he said sadly.

Angela looked stricken and she felt as though her heart was shattering to a thousand pieces. "Wait! I have something for you.."

She leant over to her bedside cabinet and pulled out a roll of money "There's like $250 here..It's my savings, take it.." she handed him the cash and he took it reluctantly.

"Thanks" he mumbled, his voice hoarse.

Jordan walked towards her bedroom door and turned to look at her one last time. He gave her a small smile, looking into her eyes. "See ya" he whispered.

She didn't want to look away from him, she wanted to memorise every detail on his face. "See ya" she croaked back.

Jordan turned away from her, a knot in his stomach making him feel like he was about to throw up there and then. He ran down the stairs and out of the door without saying goodbye to Patty.

Patty walked out of the kitchen at the sound of the front door closing and saw Jordan run to his car. She frowned and looked up the stairs to the sound of Angela's hysterical sobbing.

Jordan got into his car and stuffed the money into his jeans pocket. He felt sick and his vision was blurry through tears in his eyes.

He looked up to Angela's bedroom window and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall freely. After a minute or so, he opened his glove compartment and pulled out photograph of the two of them taken on her 16th birthday. He kissed the photo softly and put it into the top pocket of his plaid shirt. He rubbed his eyes and started the engine.

Driving away from her house and out of Three Rivers he never looked back, just focused on the road ahead and wondered where it would take him.


	57. Chapter 57

"Graham it's been Two weeks since Jordan left, and she _still _isn't saying what happened. All she does is go to school and stay in her room. I'm worried for her honey.." Patty ran her fingers through her hair anxiously and looked at her husband who seemed deep in thought.

"I dunno Patty, they were young, breaking up is a part of growing up..She's hurt yea, but she'll get over it in time. He was her first love, she's bound to be upset..We've just gotta be there for her" he said resting a reassuring hand on her knee.

Patty sighed and nodded "You're right sweetheart I know, I just _wish_ she'd open up to us and tell us what happened.."

Graham rubbed his eyes and undid his seatbelt " She will in her own time, now let's get these groceries packed away before the girls get back from school..The least we can do is make her favourite meal.." he said getting out of the car.

Angela was in the girls bathroom with Rayanne, staring blankly at her reflection. "Rayanne I feel so _empty_" she said sadly.Rayanne linked her arm through hers and stroked her cheek "Have you not heard from him yet?" she asked feeling terrible for her friend.Angela shook her head "No, he'll call, he _promised _he'd call me..I just need to be patient" she said glumly.. Rayanne squeezed her affectionately "He loves you Angelica, he will call, I just hate to see you so down" she said.

Angela washed her face in the sink and looked at Rayannes stomach "I do believe you're starting to show" she said patting her stomach gently.

Rayanne rolled her eyes "Gah don't, my clothes are getting a little too tight for my liking now. Shane's mom has offered to take me shopping for maternity clothes, Shane's mom, can you believe that!" she laughed.

Angela smiled at her " At least they've come to terms with the fact they are to become Grandparents, it's great that they're supporting you guys" she said.

Rayanne nodded "Yea, they even want me to go round their house after school for dinner" she laughed.

Angela felt her heart sink a little "Oh, I thought you were coming to my house tonight?" Rayanne shook her head "Can't babe, not tonight, Shane and I are going straight to his place..You'll be okay right?" she said concerned.

Angela sighed."Yea, I'll get the school bus home, don't worry..Call me after you get back from Shane's"

They both turned to hear an impatient knocking on the bathroom door and heard Shane calling out to them "What are you guy's doing in there? Jesus Rayanne, It's lunchtime, I'm hungry hurry up!". They both rolled their eyes at Shane's demands and laughed.

"We better not keep him waiting" said Rayanne heading out of the bathroom. Angela nodded "Yea NEVER stand in the way of a man and his stomach" she laughed following Rayanne out.

Shane was leant against the wall waiting for them to get out of the bathroom. He was missing his friend and felt slightly resentful that Jordan would just disappear like that with no explanation to him.

He saw Angela approaching him and took her arm "Are you gonna tell me why he left? I mean, are you gonna tell _any _of us?" he said waiting for an answer.

Angela looked from Shane to Rayanne and shook her head. "I can't I'm sorry but I can't say" she said sadly.

Rayanne put her hands on her hips and glared at him "Shane don't be a dick, can't you see she's been upset about it, just leave it will ya?"

Shane frowned at her "Hell no I won't leave it, he was my best friend dammit..What the fuck happened?" Angela shook her head "I'm not telling you Shane, please stop asking I can't deal with this" she pleaded.

Shane felt his anger ebb away as he looked into Angelas eyes, the utter loss in her expression and pleads made him feel guilty for even pushing her on the subject.

"Okay I'm sorry, I just want to know..I miss him" he said sadly. Angela looked him in the eye and then to the floor "So do I " she whispered, pain gnawing at her insides.

After school Angela said goodbye to Shane and Rayanne and headed for the bus stop. As she walked she noticed a beaten up old ford escort slowly coming up alongside her. She kept her head bowed and continued to walk faster. "Hey Angela!" someone shouted. She turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Jordans Father smiling at her from inside the car.

She felt panic stir within her, she knew what Jordan's father was capable of. "Um Hi Mr Catalano.." she said nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Jump in love, I'll give you a ride home" he said still smiling. Angela smiled and shook her head "It's okay seriously, it's really nice of you but I'll get the bus" she said continuing to walk.

Mr Catalano laughed and threw his head back " So where's my son Angela?"

Her heart was beating fast in her chest "I don't know Mr Catalano, I haven't seen him.." she said getting scared. He pulled over just ahead of her and got out of his car " Angela I insist on giving you a ride home, now get in the car..Jordan has let me down, he needs to be found..Now get in" he said sternly.

Angela took a deep breath looking around for anyone that could help her. Jordans dad was standing directly in front of her with his hand on the back door. " I want you to meet one of my friends that Jordan has also let down" he said as he opened the door to reveal the tall skinny guy sat in the back seat.

Angela froze, the tall guy had a smile on his face and a gun in his hand " Don't play games young lady, we just want to find out where lover boy has gone..Now get in the fuckin car" he said menacingly.

Jordans dad looked nervously around as he ushered Angela into the back of the car. He then got back in the drivers seat and started the engine.

Angela was shaking, this guy had a gun pointed at her and a weird look on his face. "Sorry is this scaring you?" he laughed pointing at his gun.

Angela nodded feeling herself unable to control her breathing. "Okay missy I'll put it away..Tell us where the boy has gone" he demanded.

Angela shook her head and gulped "I don't know where he is, I swear, he came round two weeks ago, dumped me and took off..I swear I'm telling the truth" she whispered scared out of her mind.

The skinny guy laughed "Did he break your heart?" he asked enjoying Angelas discomfort. She nodded and felt hot tears burning her face.

"All the more reason to find him and punish him right?" he sneered.

Angela let out a sob "Don't you dare hurt him.." she said anger replacing fear. The guy laughed harder "My my aren't you the feisty one, I can see why he liked you so much. This is how it's gonna happen young lady. You listen and you damn well listen good. You are going to let Mr Catalano here know as soon as you hear from that peice of shit, we know he'll contact you and we'll be watching." he said glaring at her.

Angela shook her head "I wont, I won't hear from him and if I did I wouldn't tell you" she said refusing to be threatened.

The man shook his head and rubbed his eyes "You WILL tell us and you won't tell anyone what is happening..You've seen I have a gun..If you don't co-operate you're gonna find yourself orphaned real soon..got it?"

Angela cried out in desperation. "Mr Catalano, Don't do this.._Please"_ she begged crying harder.

Jordans dad looked in the rear-view mirror at her and shook his head "Why do you think I'm driving you home girlie? We need insurance that you won't let us down..We know where you live, co-operate and no-one gets hurt" he said.

Angela sat back against the car seat feeling sick. The guy leant forward and put his hand on her shoulder "Tell anyone what we are doing and your Mommy and Daddy die, It's simple girl, do as we say and No-one gets hurt..We are relying on that boy of yours, we miss him too" he said sounding as though it was the easiest conversation in the world.

They pulled up outside of Angelas house and she tried to get out of the car, finding that the doors were locked. Jordans dad laughed as he got out of the car and let Angela out " Child locks, prevents kids escaping" he said smiling.

Angela was pale and felt faint "I'll let you know" she whispered closing her eyes. Jordans dad smiled "Good girl..Remember we'll be watching you" he said quietly giving Angela a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Now run along home, Mom and Dad are waiting" he said getting back into his car.

Angela sat on the curb as they drove off and sobbed "Jordan where are you? I need you" she cried to herself quietly.

Never had she felt so scared and alone.


	58. Chapter 58

It had been Nine days since the incident with Jordans father. Angela had become a shell of her former self, she was hardly eating and not hanging round with her friends as often as she used to.

She stood at her locker trying to fit the armful of books she had into it. She flinched at the feel of a hand slapping her shoulder and turned to see Shane grinning at her.

"I got something that might cheer you up" he said holding a letter in his hand. Angela frowned "What's that?" she asked nodding towards the envelope.

Shane smiled and handed it to her "Jordan sent me a letter, letting me know he's safe..Man I'm so relieved, he won't tell me where he is but at least I know he's safe..I guess he's regretting finishing with you, he asked me to pass this letter on to you, I wanted to like read it, but thought against it.." he said shrugging.

Angela felt her heart quicken "He sent you a letter, he's okay?" she said relief pouring out of her. "yea man, he's got a job in some diner..seems okay, fuck knows if he'll be back though..Anyway, read it..I gotta go, I need a smoke" he slapped Angelas arm and headed outside, leaving Angela alone with the letter clutched tightly in her hands.

Angela leant back against her locker and closed her eyes _Thank god he went through Shane instead of me, I'm being watched all the time apart from when I'm in school..He hasn't contacted me directly so I'm not lying to them_ she thought.

She opened her eyes and ran to the boiler room. Her and Jordans place. She ran down the stairs and sat on the window ledge opening the letter carefully.

She took a deep breath and read aloud

_**Angela, I figured giving this letter to Shane would have been safer. I just want you to know that I'm okay.**_

_**I think about you every day and wish you were here with me. I'm sorry I haven't called you, it's too dangerous.**_

She laughed out loud bitterly at that last sentence "Yea too dangerous, shit Jordan I'm in danger with or without you calling me"

She sighed and carried on reading

_**I'm in Chinatown LA, working in a Diner called Lacey's , pay is shit but I keep my head down and do my job, I'm getting by. I've been writing many songs, most of them are about you, you're always in my thoughts, always.**_

_**I miss you so much, like really miss you. I can't come back to Three Rivers ever. If you ever get the chance to come up to LA please come and find me, forgive me for leaving but you knew I had to go.**_

_**They'll never be anyone else for me, you are and always will be the one.(but you already know this) Stay strong beautiful**_

_**Love always**_

_**Jordan.**_

Angela felt tears well in her eyes and clutched the letter to her chest. "It's not fair" she whispered closing her eyes.

She opened the door to the boiler room and went back into the corridor, she was shocked to see Police officers standing with the Principal. The Principal pointed towards her and called her over. "Miss Chase, can we have a word in my office please?" Angela frowned not knowing what was happening _Oh my god, what if they've got my parents?_ she thought her mind racing with panic. She shoved Jordans letter into her back pocket and walked with the Principal and two Police officers to his office.

The Principal sat down at his desk and Angela sat down, the two officers smiled at her and crouched down in front of her.

"Miss Chase, you're not in trouble but we need your help"

Angela gulped "Help? How can I help?" she asked confused.

The officer took out a picture and showed it to her "Do you recognise this man?" he asked. Angela looked at the picture, it was the skinny guy with the gun. "Um no..I I I've never seen him before..why?" she asked, hoping that her lying wasn't obvious.

"We can't go into to detail, but this man has been detained along with Mr Michael Catalano. We believe his son Jordan is involved in our investigation as well and we need to talk to him. Bottom line is, we know that you guy's were connected. We were wondering if you knew where he was"

Angela felt relief flood through her and she tried hard to concentrate on what the police were asking her.

"So Mr Catalano has been arrested? And this man in the picture? Are they in prison?" The officer shook his head "They are in custody Ms Chase, they won't be released any time soon..Where is Jordan?"

Angela shrugged "I can't help you officer, I'm sorry. Jordan broke up with me nearly four weeks ago, I haven't seen him at all and don't want to see him..I_hate_ him" she lied.

The officers looked at each other and frowned "Your parents told us that you were devastated that you broke up, now you hate him? I find that hard to believe"

Angela laughed bitterly "Officer, I'm sixteen..I'm allowed to change my mind, I thought I loved him yes, but I hate him now..He's the _biggest_Jerk..If I do hear from him, which is unlikely I'll let you know" she said giving the officer her sweetest most innocent smile.

The officer sighed and looked to his colleague "Okay we have no headway here, Let's get Jones in.." Angela's eyes widened when they mentioned Shane's name.

The principal cleared his throat "Um I'm afraid Shane Jones isn't in the school grounds, he didn't attend home room this morning" he said embarrassed.

The officers shook his hand "Don't worry sir, we'll catch up with him"

They turned to Angela "Thank you for your help ms Chase, if you do hear from him, don't hesitate to call us, it's very important he helps us in our enquiries"

Angela smiled "I will sir, sorry I can't help any further"

She looked to the floor and tried to remain calm but inside she was elated _Nice one Shane, thank god you've skipped classes_ she thought to herself.


	59. Chapter 59

"So have you kids thought of any names for the baby yet?" asked Shane's mom. Rayanne and Shane looked at each-other and shrugged "Mom, we can't even decide on clothes to buy it, let alone a damn name" said Shane rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Rayanne laughed and sighed "Don't worry Mrs Jones, we still have 20 weeks to think of something.." she smiled, watching Shane looking bored playing with the food on his plate.

Roger Jones scowled at his son over the top of his newspaper." Shane, have you still not heard from Jordan? Just because the Police haven't visited for the last week, doesn't mean they've given up searching for him"

Shane rubbed his chin and stabbed at the peas on his plate "Dad, I haven't seen or heard from him, geesh how many times do I need to answer this question?" he mumbled staring at his plate.

Roger frowned and continued to read his newspaper.

Patty sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. She looked up at Graham and sighed "I can't believe Jordan's dad was involved in car ringing..It's so shocking, they are putting him to trial next Tuesday" she said relaying what she was reading to her husband.

Graham shook his head "Yea, I thought that guy was well respected, he had a good reputation..Anyway Patty, Is there anything you want brought back from LA? I've got some meetings with some publishing companies but other than that I have three days to shop around"

Patty smiled "Ooh I don't know honey surprise me" she said.

Angela looked up at her father, her attention was drawn to their conversation as soon as he mentioned LA "Wait Dad, you're going to LA?" she asked.

Graham nodded "I'm only there for five days honey, I won't be gone long.." he said reassuringly. Angela felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Um, Dad? Can I like , I dunno..Maybe come with you?" she asked trying not to sound desperate. Graham looked at Patty and shook his head "You have school young lady, I'm sorry but No" he said watching his daughters face drop.

Patty saw the disappointment on Angelas face and she felt sorry for her " Graham, why not let her go along with you? She's had a rough few weeks sweetheart, It'll do her good to maybe get away from everything for a while" she said winking at Angela.

Angela felt her hopes rise_ Thanks Mom, thanks for backing me up_ she thought smiling at her mother for the first time in well over a month.

"What about school?" Graham asked frowning "Also what will you do while I'm at meetings? You'll be bored.." he said looking at her.

Angela shook her head "Dad, I can catch up with school, honestly..and I won't be bored..It's LA, I'll sightsee..It'll be fun" she said brightly.

Graham sighed. "Well, Okay..I guess you better pack a suitcase, we're leaving tomorrow morning"

Angela jumped up out of her seat "Thanks Dad" she said kissing her father on the cheek and then hugging Patty "I'm gonna go pack" she said excitedly running out of the kitchen.

Patty and Graham looked at each-other and smiled "See it's nice to see her smile again" said Patty. Graham nodded " We have a long drive tomorrow, maybe she'll open up and tell me what really happened" he said scratching his chin in thought.

Patty smiled sadly "Let's hope so, It'll be good for her to talk about it"

Angela threw her clothes into a suitcase, her heart was beating wildly. She couldn't stop smiling._ Jordan, I'm coming to see you_ she thought excitedly.

She couldn't wait to tell him what had happened and that he was safe from his father and his friend.

The next day Angela and Graham said their goodbyes to Patty and Danielle. Danielle was sulking and stood with her arms crossed glaring at her older sister." It's not fair, why does Angela get to go to LA..Why can't I go?" she pouted.

Patty put her arm around Danielle's shoulders and squeezed her "Cos you get to stay with me, you can go next time Daddy is away" she smiled.

Graham kissed his wife goodbye and got into the drivers seat, Angela was already in the car eager to make a move.

"I'll bring you back something cool Danielle" she said to her little sister.

"Yea whatever" said Danielle kicking the curb with her foot in disgust. Angela blew a kiss to her mom "Love you Mom, see ya in a week" she waved as Graham drove off.

He watched them drive away and stubbed out the half smoked cigarette. He ran a hand through his gray hair and started the engine, his seatbelt cut into his large stomach and he unclipped it to get more comfortable.

He followed them from a safe distance so he wouldn't look suspicious._ I'm coming for ya kid_ he smirked as he tailed the car ahead.

Angela looked out of the window, her thoughts were with Jordan. Graham had the radio on and was humming. They had been driving for 3 hours. "Another 2 hours honey and we'll be there, I need to eat something I'm hungry" he said smiling at her. Angela nodded "Yea I'm hungry too Dad" she said smiling back.

Graham looked concerned for a brief moment and sighed "Honey, are you going to tell me what happened with you and Jordan? " He asked watching the expression on her face change from a smile to a frown. "Thing is sweetie, we used to talk about everything and anything, you know I'm here for you..I just want to maybe try and understand how to help you..You know you can trust me baby, I'm your Dad" he said softly not wanting to push her too much.

Angela sighed and looked at her father. "Dad I don't know where to start and I don't want to worry you, It's over now anyway..I'm safe" she said quietly.

Graham frowned" Safe? Did Jordan hurt you?" he asked concerned. Angela shook her head and smiled "No Dad, he'd never hurt me..It's kind of a long story.." she sighed looking out of the window.

"We have two hours in this car sweetheart, I have time and I'll listen..Please, tell me what happened.." he said placing his hand on her arm.

Angela thought about how much she should tell her father. She sighed and decided to tell him about Jordan's father and friend threatening her. She wasn't about to tell him she was planning on seeing Jordan again though.

"Okay Dad, you won't like this but please know that's it's over with now and I'm safe.." she said quietly as she took a deep breath and prepared to tell her father what had happened.


	60. Chapter 60

Graham tightened his grip around his coffee cup. He had needed to pull into a service station after Angela had told him all about the trouble Jordan got involved in. He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and shook his head slowly.

"I can understand why Jordan had to go, he needed to get away and I'm glad he did. What I can't get over , is the fact that you had been threatened by his father. Jesus Angela you should have told us!" he said, visibly shaken by his daughters revelation.

Angela reached out and took her fathers hand. "Dad, they threatened to kill you and Mom if I said _anything_, I wanted to I did, but I was too scared.." she said quietly.

Graham felt tears welling in his eyes "I'm your _father_, I'm supposed to protect you" he said rubbing his eyes angrily. Angela squeezed his hand tightly and gave him a reassuring smile' Dad, we're safe now, _I'm _safe..They've been locked away, they can't get to us now.._Or_Jordan"

Graham nodded and took a long gulp of his coffee. It tasted bitter in his mouth and he grimaced. "And you haven't heard from Jordan at all?" he asked, searching her face for any trace of lies.

Angela sighed "He sent me a letter. actually he sent it to Shane to give to me..He's okay Dad, he's safe and he's working"

she said quietly looking into her fathers eyes.

Graham exhaled slowly "He thought the world of you, I never did understand how he could just take off like that and hurt you, now I know why..So where is he?" he asked looking at her face.

Angela shifted uncomfortably in her chair and looked away from Graham, focusing on the table in front of them.

Graham sighed and rubbed the back of his head "You don't need to tell me where he is Angela, why else would you be so keen to come to LA with me?" he said under his breath.

Angela looked at her father, her eyes were full of hope and longing "Dad, I _have_to see him..I need to tell him what's happened, maybe he'll come back with us?" she said hoping her father would understand.

Graham stretched out his arms and sighed "He'll still be called in by the police, they'll be needing answers and Jordan is still involved, He could well risk being sent to prison if he returned with us" he whispered.

Angela felt her heart lurch and a knot form in her stomach "Dad, let me see him._please_?" she begged. Graham nodded "Yes,you can see him, but Angela..Do not tell anyone you're doing this, not even your mother. It's between us, This is aiding and abetting, no-one must know" he said rubbing his chin in worry.

Angela felt tears fall down her cheeks "Thank you Daddy" she whispered , her voice choked with emotion.

He leant against the damp wall and took out a cigarette. Cupping his hand around his lighter to protect it from the cold wind, he inhaled a lungful of smoke and exhaled slowly.

He closed his eyes and started singing softly, a song he had written

_Was it a dream, was it a dream_

_Is this the only evidence that proves it_

_a photograph of you and I_

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. LA was a lonely city, he knew no-one and was living in a cheap motel. He missed the normality of school, he missed his band, he missed Shane and above all else he missed her. _I wonder what she's doing now?_ he thought sadly. He imagined her smiling at him, he imagined her looking into his eyes and imagined her touch. He smiled to himself sadly and wrapped his arms across his chest.

A large lady with a bad perm poked her head around the doorway, she frowned at him and pointed to her watch "Hey Jordan, five minute break is up..get back to work"

Jordan sighed and threw the cigarette butt down on the floor "Okay okay, I'm coming already" he mumbled, wiping his hands on his grease stained white t-shirt.

Graham and Angela were in the hotel room. Graham was putting his clothes away in a drawer. "So you get a cab there, and you ring me when you've arrived. I'll be expecting Jordan to bring you back to the hotel no later than midnight. Angela I'm trusting you, you ring me as soon as you see him got it?"

Angela smiled at him "I promise, I'll ring you as soon as I get there..thanks again Dad, you're the greatest" she said hugging him.

Angela put her jacket on and went to leave the hotel room. Graham grabbed her arm. "Dammit, I can't let you get a cab..I'll drive you there.." he said getting his car keys.

Angela frowned at him "Dad! You can't come in and see him as well.." she protested. Graham shook his head "I won't, I'm just going to make sure you get to this restaurant safely that's all, I need to know he's in there before I leave you alone"

Angela sighed and nodded her head in understanding. "I guess you're just keeping me safe right?" she asked taking his hand and dragging him out of the door.

"Precisely" answered Graham, closing the door behind them.

As they drove through Chinatown, Angela shuddered "Dad he must be so scared here" she whispered, looking at their surroundings.

Graham shook his head "Jordan is streetwise honey, I'm sure he's been fine" he said trying to calm her down.

Graham looked around at the stores and diners either side of the street. "What was this place called?" he asked, craning his neck to read shop names.

Angela cleared her throat, nervous energy flowed through her and she tried to remain calm. "Lacey's it's a diner called Lacey's dad" she said impatiently.

They drove a couple more blocks and Angela almost jumped out of her seat "There it is!" she squealed excitedly. Graham pulled over opposite the grubby looking restaurant. They both sat in silence looking into the window. "It sure is busy in there" said Graham , straining to look for Jordan. It was then she saw him. Her heart stopped in it's tracks and she couldn't breathe.

He was stood at a table writing down an order for some customers, his hair had grown maybe an inch longer and was darker. He had stubble where he hadn't shaved for a few days, but he looked healthy.

"Do you see him Dad?" She said not wanting to take her eyes away from Jordan. _Tell me I'm not imagining him Dad, tell me he's really real and he's there_ she thought.

Graham leant over her shoulder and sighed "He looks rough, yea that's Jordan alright..He's there Angela, he's fine" he said relieved that Jordan seemed okay.

Angela just sat in the car biting her fingernails nervously. Graham gently nudged her "Go on, go to him.." he whispered, sensing the anticipation welling in her.

Angela kissed her father on the cheek. Graham smiled at her "No later than midnight Cinderella.." he laughed.

"I love you Dad, thanks" she said turning round to face the restaurant.

Song was "was It a Dream" by 30 Seconds To Mars


	61. Chapter 61

She entered the diner and quickly took a seat behind some ladies that were placing their food orders with Jordan

The two women were indecisive about what they wanted, and Jordan was growing frustrated with them.

A women with Red hair and bad make-up was asking Jordan for the third time what the house special was. Jordan sighed

"Look lady, I already like told you _three _times already, it's pasta in some kinda wine sauce, now are you gonna order or not? I have other customers waiting already" he said impatiently.

The Red head waved him away"Go serve someone else then and come back in a bit, I need to think on what I want." Jordan rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath "Jesus!"

Angela held a menu in front of her face just before Jordan approached her. He stood in front of her half heartedly looking around.

"Welcome to Lacey's, the best diner in Chinatown, what can I get you?" he said bored.

She giggled and without taking the menu away from her face answered "You always did have a way with the women Jordan".

Jordan sucked in his breath and closed his eyes for a split second. "_Angela?!"_ he said in shock.

Angela lowered the menu and gazed into his eyes "You didn't really think I could stay away did you?" she whispered, her lower lip quivering in excitement.

Jordan's open mouthed expression changed into an ecstatic grin." Oh my god, you're like here!" he said unable to contain his joy at seeing her.

She stood up and before he could move towards her, she flung her arms around his neck, crying softly into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I've missed you so fuckin much" he said, his voice raw with emotion.

She sat back down in her chair and Jordan still holding onto her hand, crouched beside her looking at her in wonder. "I've got so much to tell you" she cried wiping her eyes.

Rayanne woke up to sharp pains in her abdomen. She had been feeling sick all of the night and had put it down to normal pregnancy woes.

She clutched her stomach and looked at her alarm clock 11.30 am. The pain sharpened and she yelped in pain. "MOMMMMMMM" she screamed.

Amber ran into her bedroom looking confused "Raynie what the hell is going on?" she asked looking confused. Rayanne looked terrified "My stomach, it's hurting so bad mom, I think it's the baby.." she said paniced. "Amber took one look at her daughter "Oh my god, we need an ambulance.." she said running for the phone.

Jordan and Angela were walking down the street back to his motel, hand in hand they strolled slowly looking at each other occasionally and smiling.

"So Dad's been put away huh? Fuck babe, I'm sorry you had to go through that, If I ever see that bastard again I'll kill him" he said giving her hand a tight squeeze. The thought of anyone threatening her made him feel sick to his stomach.

"So you see Jordan, you can like come back to Three Rivers, maybe if you explain to the cops what happened and how you got involved they'll go lightly on you" she said hoping he'd come back with her.

Jordan shook his head "Nah Ang, I'll go to prison..I'm not gonna do time for that dick" he said referring to his father.

Angela sighed "But if you keep running, when they _do _finally catch up with you, it'd be ten times worse..Think about it yea? For me?" she looked into his eyes and he stroked her cheek.

"I'll think about it" he mumbled as he leaned in to kiss her.

Graham sat in his car watching the two of them kiss and smiled._ He's really a good kid, and she loves him. It's good to see the old Angela back_ he thought. He couldn't bring himself to go back to his hotel, he wanted to make sure that his daughter and her runaway boyfriend were okay.

He stretched out his arms and caught a glimpse of an old ford escort parked just behind him. He wouldn't have thought anything of it had he not seen that car behind him on the way to LA.

_Why the hell is the guy just sitting there?_ he thought, his suspicions raised. He saw Jordan and Angela turn the corner out of sight and the escort started it's engine and slowly pulled out of it's parking space. Graham quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the number plate of the car._ Fuck he's after Jordan, he has to be_ he thought paniced that his daughter and Jordan could get seriously hurt.

He reached for his cellphone and dialled a number "Police please" he said with fear in his voice.

Jordan and Angela reached his motel, he unlocked the door and let her in first. His room was simple, a bed, a small tv and a stereo.

She looked around and sat on the edge of the bed. Jordan's guitar was placed against a wall and a photograph of the two of them sat on top of his bedside locker. She reached over and took the photo smiling. "That was like the BEST birthday ever" she said remembering that night.

Jordan threw himself onto the bed beside her and pulled her on top of him. "Yea it was.." he said smiling all misty eyed at her.

She straddled on top of him and cupped his face in her hands "I didn't think I'd see you again" she whispered, her heart beating fast, butterflies churning in her stomach._ He always does this to me, he always makes me feel like it's my first time, like it's new or something_ she thought looking down at his beautiful stubbly face.

She stroked his chin and grimaced jokingly "Eww, now _that _has to go!" she laughed tugging at his furry chin playfully.

Jordan frowned "What? You want me to shave..Like right _now?_" he said in dis-belief. Angela smiled coyly "Uh huh" she said looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

Jordan shook his head and laughed "Jesus Angela, I got a boner of all boners here and you want me to shave!"

She bent down and kissed him, she didn't care if he shaved or not, she just wanted to be close to him, feel him inside her.

"I don't care, I was messing.." she mumbled nibbling his neck.

Just as he took her shirt off, they heard police sirens and a loud thumping on the motel door. They both Jumped when they heard "POLICE OPEN UP!!"

Amber Graff and Shane Jones sat nervously in the waiting room. They had been sitting there with no news for an hour and a half. Shane rubbed his chin in frustration and looked at Amber "What the fuck is happening in there? Why has no-one told us what the fuck is going on?" he snarled.Amber bowed her head and sighed "When they've got news they'll tell us, don't get snippy with me Mr" she said curtly."You got her in this trouble to begin with, if you had worn a damn rubber we wouldn't be here now" she said.Shane looked up and glared at her "Oh and you're suddenly mother of the year? Don't make me laugh lady, Rayanne told me all about you" he snapped back.

Just as they were about to get into a full blown argument a doctor stood in front of them. He coughed and extended his hand to Amber. "I'm sorry Mrs Graff, but Rayanne has lost the baby, there was nothing we could do, it died in her womb" he said sombrely.

Amber threw her hand up to her mouth and let out a sob "My poor baby" she cried in shock. Shane sat there trying to digest what he just heard. His mouth went dry and he felt as though he were about to vomit. He stood up and without looking at either the doctor or Amber said "I need to get out of here".


	62. Chapter 62

Jordan placed his head into his arms that were crossed on the desk. "I've told you all there is to tell, I didn't like what I was being _forced_ to do and I bailed, when are you gonna let me go huh? You charge me or let me go!" The officer opposite him slowly shook his head. "Jordan, at this moment in time you are just helping us with our enquiries, please calm down sir" he said in a controlled voice.

Jordan rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in exasperation "Calm down? You want me to calm down..Jesus man, you run in on me and my girl, as if you were doing some kinda drugs bust and you want me to _calm_down!"

The officer leant towards Jordan across the desk. "Look here, we reprimanded a man we believe has connections to your father , this particular man was caught armed outside your motel room...Mr Catalano, had we not intervened you and your girlfriend would have been most likely seriously wounded or in fact dead by now, so Calm down and listen to us" He sat back and folded his arms, watching Jordans face intently.

Jordan rubbed his eyes "Look, I'm sorry okay, I just wanna be with my girl, I didn't ask for _any _of this shit that happened. I wanted to tell someone what the fuck was going on but these guys had guns dammit, they would have killed me..I had no choice"

The officer nodded "We understand that Jordan, but we need to know if you'll stand up in court against these guys. The only way we'll get justice is if you are willing to testify in court"

Jordan nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "They won't be released at all right? I mean, If I testify or whatever, they won't be able to get me?" He looked to the officer for reassurance, desperation and fear in his face.

"Jordan you are safe, If you help us we'll help you..The court will most likely give you community service rather than a jail sentence but _only_if you'll testify"

Jordan nodded his head "Okay I'll do it, I'll testify..Look man, can I go now?" he looked from the officer to the lawyer sat next to him and looked up to the ceiling.

The officer stopped the interview tape and handed Jordan some documents to sign. "Sign this statement and you'll be free to go. You'll be expected in court on Monday for your hearing, and then you'll be back to court on the Tuesday to testify.

Jordan signed the statement and stood up. He shook the officers hand and smiled at his lawyer."Man I need a smoke" he mumbled.

Graham and Angela sat in the waiting room of the police station. Angela hadn't been able to look at her Dad since he ran into the room catching her with no shirt on._ Oh my god, How can I like, look at him again?_ She thought, embarrassed that her father had caught her in a state of undress.

Graham looked at her and cleared his throat. "They shouldn't be much longer honey, they are just asking him questions." Angela nodded and continued to look at the floor. Graham sighed _God I caught my girl about to have sex, I can't stop her now, but GOD I so didn't want to see that_ he thought, feeling himself cringe in sympathy for his daughter and embarrassment for the whole scenario that unfolded.

Jordan came into the room with an officer following behind him. Angela looked up and ran to him throwing her arms around his neck. "They're letting you go?" she asked hopefully, holding on to him for dear life. Jordan stroked her hair and nodded smiling. "Yup, I just gotta go to court in a few days..I'm free to go babe" he kissed her forehead and walked towards Graham. He held out his hand to him and smiled shyly. "Thanks for like, saving our lives" he said looking at Graham with gratitude.

Graham scratched his head at exactly the same moment that Jordan scratched his own head and Angela laughed.

Graham slapped Jordans arm and smiled "It's okay Jordan, but try not to get into any more trouble eh? I don't know how much more I can cope with.." he muttered, Looking at Angela and remembering the fact that she was no longer his innocent baby girl.

Over the next couple of days Angela and Jordan caught up on lost time together. They spent their time making love and sightseeing around LA. They were always careful not to let Graham catch them again so they made sure he was at his business meetings before they got up to anything.

They lay in bed both half asleep. Angela had her eyes closed and her back was to Jordan. Jordan snuggled up to her and held her tightly "Angela? You awake?" he whispered gently biting her earlobe. Angela opened her eyes "I think so" she whispered smiling.

"I've been like thinking..." he said, propping himself up on one elbow. "When you like finish school, do you wanna move in with me..?" he asked waiting for her answer.

Angela smiled "I thought that would have been a given Jordan" she said kissing his arm tenderly. Jordan lay back onto his pillow and couldn't help but grin. "Awesome" was all he could say.

Amber Graff had been doing her best for Rayanne, she had even gone as far as cooking her real meals rather than ordering take outs. Rayanne had been trying to act like nothing had ever happened and Amber was worried about her.

"Raynie, I really think you need to see a counsellor, y'know to get it all out..Grieve or something" she said trying to sound helpful.

Rayanne sighed and popped some candy into her mouth "Mom I'm fine, find another project to worry about, I'm cool honestly" she said as she fiddled with the remote control to the TV.

She heard the door bell sound and rolled her eyes at her daughter. "I'll get it, Raynie get dressed you can't sit in front of the TV all day" she scolded as she answered the door.

Shane stood at the door not knowing whether to stand his ground or run away. As he turned away from the door he was met with an angry looking Amber. "What do you want?" she sneered Looking at the small bunch of flowers clasped in his hand.

"Is Rayanne in? Can I like see her?" he said not wanting to look at Ambers face.

Amber sighed and stood aside to let him in. He walked gingerly up to where Rayanne sat and held out the flowers for her.

"Um, these are for you" he said quietly, not wanting to be there.

Rayanne smiled at him half heartedly "Yea thanks Shane, they're nice" she said mechanically.

Shane shuffled from one foot to the other not knowing what to say or do. "Look I'm sorry Yea, about the baby..I don't know what else to say.." he said looking flustered.

Rayanne shrugged and glared at him. "Put it this way Jones, we had a drunken lay, we made a mistake and that mistake is now gone..I don't like you, you don't like me..Let's just go back to that huh?" she said coldly staring through him rather than at him.

Shane felt a lump in his throat but refused to show any emotion. "I was trying to be nice Graff, If you're gonna be like that I'll see ya around I guess...Hope you like, feel better soon" he said , his voice full of sincerity.

He turned and walked past a shocked looking Amber and headed out of the door. Amber shook her head in disgust, and made herself another drink "My god Raynie, if that's how you guys were it's probably better you didn't have that baby" she said rolling her eyes and taking a gulp of her drink.

Rayanne felt anger rise in her but bit her tongue _How can you be so insensitive? I've lost my baby, my baby is gone.._She closed her eyes and shook her head refusing to dwell on the life that was once inside her.

Shane sat on the curb outside Rayanne's apartment with a cigarette in his hand. He looked up at her window and started to cry. He cried until no more tears could fall.


	63. Chapter 63

Hands deep in soap suds, Angela sighed resignedly "Why is it Jordan, that I'm_always_ the one who ends up washing the dishes?"

She felt arms encircle her waist and turned her head to see Jordan resting his head on her shoulder and smirking "Because Ang, It's all I do at work, ya really think I wanna do it when I get home as well?" he smiled kissing her lightly on the cheek as he walked away back to the kitchen table.

She laughed and put her hands on her hips, trying her best to look annoyed she frowned "And here was me thinking you wanted a live in lover not a slave.."

Jordan looked up at her, his Blue eyes burning into her Green ones "You _know_I appreciate you babe" he smiled softly at her as Angelas frown disappeared into a shy smile as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Catalano you kill me" she whispered as she walked over to him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Angela had been living with Jordan for five blissful months. It had been Three years since his father had been sent to prison after Jordan testified against him.

He had been able to maintain living at his fathers house and was holding down two jobs, he had quit school in order to keep the roof over his head and had never been happier.

Angela had been staying over at his house regularly until it had got to the point where she had pretty much moved in with him.

They still saw Rayanne and Shane, although those two had rarely spoken since Rayanne lost the baby. Angela and Jordan had given up trying to reconcile them and had accepted that too much had happened in their past for Shane and Rayanne ever to be friends.

Jordan was still working hard in his band and he had written some great songs, Angela being his main inspiration. They had many shows lined up and were on the verge of being signed by a major label.

Angela sat down in a chair opposite Jordan and watched him scribble words down in his notepad. She smiled at the look of concentration on his face.

She sipped her coffee and waited patiently for Jordan to finish.

After a few minutes Jordan looked up from his notepad and smiled coyly at her "It's finished..Wanna read it?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded enthusiastically as she took the notepad from him, her eyes read slowly as she memorised the words

_You send me, I know you send me_

_Darlin' you send me, honest you do_

_You thrill me, I know you thrill me_

_Darlin' you thrill me, honest you do_

_At first I thought it was infatuation,_

_But ooh it lasted so long_

_Now I find myself wanting_

_To marry and take you home_

She looked up, her eyebrows raised in surprise as her eyes darted back from the page to his eyes, he was gazing intently at her waiting for a reply.

She swallowed hard and blinked, taking a deep breath she exhaled slowly before saying nervously "Is this what I think it is?"

Jordan nodded and smiled , folding his arms whilst all the time keeping his eyes fixed on her face.

Angela felt her mouth go dry and heartbeat race as she struggled to get out her next question "You're asking me to marry you?"

Jordan slowly got out of his chair as he knelt before her. His stomach was in knots, although he was 100 percent certain what her answer would be, it didn't stop him feeling nervous "So what do you think? Can you cope being my wife come slave?" he chuckled, his face remaining deadly serious.

Angela leant over the table and started writing on the paper in front of her. With a small smile she handed it back to a confused Jordan. He looked down at the words and read them aloud.

_Of course I'd marry you without a doubt, what took you so long?_

He felt his stomach flutter as she cupped his chin with her hands. She kissed the tip of his nose, her face breaking into an enormous grin "Angela Catalano..Kinda sounds right doesn't it?" she said still grinning.

Jordan took her hands and circled his thumb slowly around the palm of her left hand "Nothing else would sound better" he murmured pulling her into a slow kiss.

Jordan stood up and headed towards the sink, he casually starting drying the dishes Angela had just washed. "Anything we'll ever do is equal babe, you're my equal never think any differently , joking or not.. I love you and I want to make you happy, like _always_"

Angela smiled at him " I know you do Jordan, I've always known that"

She watched him in silence as he stood with his back to her at the kitchen sink, she sighed and smiled.

_So here I am, Angela Chase aged 19, I'll be marrying the man I've always loved and life can't get any better than this _She thought, as she closed her eyes and took a long gulp of the coffee in her hand.


End file.
